I Hate Vamps!
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: When your a vampire hunter your life isn't easy, especially when your targets want the elixir to humanity you and your friends have. Anya and her two best friends are trained vamp hunters but when Anya and the girls split up and Anya's target, Alex just might be her match. She finds herself using tactics to survive that she thought were overrated.
1. A Hunter's Mission

**Hey Everyone! This is just a new story i thought i might try! Reviews please!**

**Chapter 1: The targets**

"Did I mention that I hate vampires?" Sarah said again, this time with more emphasis then two minutes ago. I couldn't blame her, being part of an organization that gets rid of messed up vamps just added more hatred to the monsters.

"Know that feeling." I said shifting our black BMW company car into drive.

"What's the story on there guys, Anya?" Ivy who sat beside me asked. She held out a file that contained pictures of our three targets. Each were strikingly handsome with different vamp attributes.

"Read their names and I'll tell you what I know." I said

"Alright, umm Alexander Sullivan."

"Leader of these guys. Turned at age 22. Six foot. Brown hair green eyes. Fast, quick thinking, usually in control, and very deadly."

"Dang! He's the best looking so far!" Sarah exclaimed from the back seat. I glanced at the pic and smiled. She was right, the guy was beyond hot. But from what I'd heard and just looking at that knowing smirk I knew he was way too dangerous to try and be converted back to human. As hunters our job was to either trapped or capture the vampires that caused trouble. If we caught them we had to work with them and then use an elixir and turn them back into human. If we end up killing them…well let's just say it makes our lives easier. According to our boss Alex was supposedly beyond help. He was desperate for his humanity yes, but he would end up becoming a serial killer if he got the chance.

Bet he could snap you in two before you could take your eyes off him." Ivy said, breaking me from my thoughts of helping Alex.

"Again I hate vamps, and this job. How much are we getting for bringing in their bodies…staked or not?"

"Staked or not we get $500,000 each." That was big bucks just for three vampires. The car got quiet. Ivy was the first to ask the question that made me blood boil, and my stomach contract.

"What exactly did they do?"

"Rumors has it they've killed twelve humans, three were from the force." I said tightly. For three of our best guys to die wasn't uncommon but it still made us anxious. My face didn't give away my thoughts. I was good at acting on the outside but inside everything was a blur. Ivy, Sarah, and I had been on the force since we were fourteen when a breakout of vamps occurred in the school. We had been smart enough to know what was going on and what to do. After we saved the school we were invited to work for the Crazy Vampire Extinguishing Force. CVEF for short. Now at age nineteen we were taking on bigger case then our boss had taken when he was our age. We always had worked together since then. But even this assignment seemed to be beyond our league.

"Well let's continue with the biomes shall we?" Sarah suggested. I nodded.

"Okay. Jake Parker." Ivy said

"eighteen years old when turned. Five foot ten. Brown hair, blue eyes. Blood thirsty, and vicious. Also very stupid and new."

"Aren't all the new ones?" Ivy said with an eye roll. "Marcus Jackson."

"Twenty three years old when turned. Excuse my words Sarah but black skinned, 6 foot 3. Short to none hair and melting brown eyes. Smart, and crazy about being a vampire. He talks about it to everyone and anyone and makes it sound amazing until he turns them.

"Wow, he seems good for me. I'll take him out." Ivy said

"Alright bye me, how about you Sarah?" I asked turning into a parking lot.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm going after the leader how many kill did he make?"

"The three from the force and three civilians."

"Yeah I'll take the other dude, he's stupid anyways." She said.

"and that leaves me with the leader…" I groaned.

"Good luck with that Anya…" Ivy said with a wicked grin.

Five minutes later we were standing in front of a crazy stylish club. Music was blaring, drunkards were getting kicked out, and some people were smoking outside. Each of us were dressed in dark clothes. Ivy was white and a strawberry blonde. Her skin was really pale so the clothes went with her. She wore black, ripped, skinny jeans, and black short heeled combat boots. Sarah was an Eritrean, her parents were immigrants. She had light brown curly crazy hair, tonight it was straightened out and it looked real good. She wore black skinny jeans without rips, a black Harry Potter T-shirt. Then there was me, we decided since I was going after the leader who had more experience I had to be dressed a bit more…revealing. I wore a mini skirt, with fishnets, black high heeled leather boots that went up to my knees and a dark flashy electric blue tank top. The colors went with my Indian, coffee, creamed colored skin. My hair was wavy, long and thick and flowed down my back.

"So what's the game plan?" Ivy asked

"We're three college girl looking to have some fun, we walk in together and scope out the place, then we do whatever to get their attention." Sarah was always the best at planning. She knew exactly how to make sure everything went smooth.

"Lets get this over with, I'm not in the mood to add another bite scar." The skin on my supposedly 'creamy and long (apparently vampires liked my neck...it didn't make it better that I had to chase them)' neck was marred by numerous bite scars. Though they were faded from time to time I can feel the pain of when I received them. The girls felt the same way they also had their fair share of scars.

We all looked at each other, nodded, and went inside. Tonight was going to be interesting whether it would be good or bad was yet to be determined.


	2. 2 Flirting With a Not so Stranger

**Hey guys! so here's an update hope you like it! I'm alternating between Alex and Anya because it makes everything a bit more interesting! Hope you like it! Don't forget to Favorite and Reviews Please! :D 3**

**Chapter 2: Flirting with not so stranger**

**Alex's POV**

When the door to the club opened again I felt the air change. From where I sat at the bar I saw three probably eighteen or nineteen year old girls was in. Each of them was dressed in tight outfits, but my eyes went straight to the Indian looking one. She had this aura around her that made her seem sweet, and yet dangerous. I studied her. Normally I would have expected modesty by a girl like her, but she was showing off herself tonight. The heeled boots showed off her toned legs. She wore a short skirt, a silky tank top and her hair flowed like a waterfall. She was cute/hot. I couldn't decide her short height made me consider it.

The other two seemed to be her friends. They laughed and giggled at some of the other people, but I could sense an undercurrent of guard. Looking closely I could see that their backs were rigid and their eyes were alert. They weren't normal. Marcus clapped me on the shoulder.

"I see you've found a meal." He said laughing, gesturing over at the girl and her friends.

"Their different." I said acting casual, leaning back on my stool. Though I was curious and highly aware. Marcus smiled wickedly.

"Then let's go and see if we're what their looking for." He smirked. As if sensing us the boots girl turned and looked directly at me. I had a clear view of her face now. She had mixed skin, her face was thin and sharp edged, with high cheek bones. Her eyes were a deep brown and they were fish shaped lids. When she saw me looking back straightened and flashed me a flirtatious smile and wink.

I turned to Marcus whose eyes were set on the blonde. She looked even more dangerous.

"I see three snacks with our names on them." Jake said from behind. He was eyeing the African girl, who was laughing the most and seemed to be really crazy in a fun way. I smiled. Snacks indeed. My eyes focused on boots, I wondered just how much of my charm I'd have to use to get her alone to taste a drop of her blood. From where I was it smelled heavenly.

**Anya's POV**

He's looking at you Anya." Ivy said with a forced smile. We had been in the club not five minutes and I already had spotted Alex and he me. He looked sexy/scary. But then again all vamps did, but he seemed…more trained in the art of seduction. His little clan was with him. Each of them were eyeing us like we were their next meal.

"Let's split, from the looks of it their not going to waltz over and intro themselves, they want us to make a move.." Sarah said

"Okay. Call, text, page, or scream if needed got it?" I asked. They nodded and we were our separate ways. Sarah headed to the dance floor, Ivy to a booth near the back, and me to the bar.

Alex was on the left so I sat all the way on the other side. Didn't want to be too direct. I ordered sprite, didn't want to get drunk on the job. It makes the job messy. The stool beside me slid out and sat down Mr. sexy/scary.

**Alex's POV**

She sat down at the other end of the bar. She seemed harmless, but she's probably put up a fight as soon as I tried to drain her. Maybe I could turn her…I thought all of this as I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked over and again flashed me a secret smile, revealing a row of perfect, bright white teeth. She wore some make up. Her eyes lined with black liner, and her lips glossied up. Mmmm, I wondered how she tasted. Her scent was intoxicating and inviting. I leaned in closer and a grinned. She tensed up a sec but then relaxed. Hm someone was tense, but why?

"And what might be your name be?" I asked seductively. She didn't faze, but grabbed her drink and took a sip and smiled over the rim of her glass.

"Who wants to know?" She asked mischievously, once the glass was out of the way. Okay she was definitely different. Any other girl would have melted by the comment. Was she a vamp? No, she had a beating heart.

"So you want to play this game?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing else to do…" I smiled at that

"Shall we trade a fact for a fact?" I asked. She shrugged again, like she could careless.

"You first." She said

"The name's Alex." I said. She eyed me over for the first time since we started the conversation. She took me in, from my dark jeans, to light green T-shirt, and leather jacket. Her eyes held a hint of lust, but it was gone quickly.

"I'm Anya." She said plainly. My eyes widened but I covered it up. Do that's why she was different. Every vamp in the country had heard about her and her crew. They were the only successful crew: Ivy and Sara, to capture vampires and help them become not blood hungry and then give them humanity.

The guys and I had been after them, and their elixir for years now. They had obviously found us first though, we must have been their next target. There were different things to get the elixir. I could explain my situation to her and why I wanted to forget my inner demon but she would probably brush it off. I could also steal it, or I could have some fun with her, get her alone, drain some blood from her and then take the elixir. That sounded like a better plan then the other two. I looked over to Jake and Marcus. Jake was on the floor grinding against the Sarah, while Marcus was chatting up the Ivy. She looked to be seconds from breaking sticking a stake in him.. When I caught their eye I made a little signal for 'hunters' and 'elixir'. Their eyes brightened and smiled.

If we could each get them alone, get rid of their weapons and steal some elixir life would be our heaven once more. But I knew it wouldn't be easy. The girls would be prepared, and wouldn't go down without a fight. They would also be armed with weapons we probably wouldn't be able to touch which made it more difficult to remove them. Many vampires had 'disappeared' because of the trio. Marcus and Jake might think there girls would be easy, I knew better, and here I was stuck with their leader.

I looked back at Anya, she seemed bored, tracing aimless patters on the bar. I forced a seductive smile on. Time to put plan 'alone time' into action.

"You want to go somewhere more private?" I asked. I expected her to say yes so she could kill me quickly and run for it. That's what most hunters did it was a fatal mistake. Instead she laughed. This was going to be tough

"We don't even know each other, how do you know I'm even interested?" She wore a confident smile and a cocked eyebrow. She definitely knew what she was doing. I leaned in close, my lips brushing her ear.

"You seemed to be very interested a couple of minutes ago. Did you like what you saw?" I asked with a grin. She shivered slightly, but stopped and then gave me a smirk. Suddenly she pulled out a touch screen phone from her back pocket. It was vibrating.

"Hold that though." Anya said and put the phone to her ear. She turned away from me. I looked at the other girls, neither of them had their phones out, so she wasn't talking to them for help or for an update. Jake was trying to get Sarah to a room, but she pouted and begged him to stay, he relented with a forced smile and stayed. If they stayed their much longer he'd try something on the floor itself. Marcus was still talking to Ivy who had a dangerously sharp black nail file out, sharpening her already wicked sharp nails. He might want to be careful of her, she was known for being ill tempered.

I was about to sign him a message when Anya let out a strangled gasp out behind me. I turned to her and her eyes were wide. "Oh Crap!" She hissed. I looked over to where she was looking but before I could get a clear view she had grabbed my arm and we were already out a side door. We were in a dark and quiet ally. Sometimes the answers to my problems just came to me. This was absolutely perfect.


	3. 3 The Art of Deception: Hunter Style!

**Heyy! Here's a new update! I personally really like this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Review and Favorites are loved!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter 3: The Art of Deception: Hunter Style**

**Anya's POV**

I had just got off the phone with our boss, when I saw my younger sister Divia walk in. Divia was sixteen, and a partier. She constantly broke the rules despite all my warnings. She new about my job and hunting vampires and all but she didn't know that the extent of my job often put her and the rest of my family in danger. I also had an older brother, Sahil. He was twenty-six and engaged though he visited me all the time. He knew everything about my job, and I knew everything about his life. All three of us were close, but if any vampire discovered my family had survived the first attack that I had ever faced then I'd be screwed.

Not wanting to risk Divia seeing me I grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him out a side door and into a dark ally. At least I was armed, with a knife in one boot and a gun filled with hawthorn bullets in another.

"Guess you changed your mind about alone time huh?" Alex said. I knew he was joking. Jew knew who I was, and ally was the best place for him to drain me, turn me, rape me, and other horrible things. It was also the perfect place for him to take the elixir. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

"Yeah…guess so." I mumbled. His grin widened and he pushed me up against one of the brick walls that surrounded the ally.

"Let's make this as simple and painless as possible. Give me the elixir and I wont take a drop." He was obviously lying. No way a vamp would ever let a human go without steeling some of their blood. I had to think fast.

"You are such a liar, you'd drain me dry. And refresh me on why I'd give it to you?" He scowled and pressed me harder with his body.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you, and your no match for me so give it up."

"Never." I started chewing on my bottom lip, hoping the flesh would give way. He didn't notice, because he was already lowering his head to my neck, preparing to give me another scar. He brushed my hair away and at that moment my lip started to bleed. Yes! Alex smelled it quickly and his head shot up to my wound. Blood started to drip down my lip and onto my chin. His eyes narrowed and followed the trail with hunger.

He leaned in and licked the dripping blood all the way to my lips. I involuntarily shivered. He wasn't paying attention, my blood captivated him more then the rest of me. He sucked on my lowed lip and I gasped. I felt him smile as he kissed and drained me. I never thought I'd use seduction as a form for hunting, but I had no other alternative, he was too strong and quick.

I relaxed in his hold and weaved my hands through his chocolate brown hair. He bit down on my lip, causing more blood to flow. I turned my scream into a moan and he pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hoping my hand would be able to reach my boot.

Ever so slightly I slowly move one of my hands to the boot with the gun and pulled it out. I brought it to his temple without him noticing as I kissed him back showing a bit of hunger of my own, in a different sense. And then I shot him.

He collapsed against me and I pushed him to the ground. I just stared at his unconscious body wishing I had a stake with me, but Ivy had them. The hawthorn bullets didn't kill vampires, only a hawthorn stake through the heart would, but the bullets would leave him unconscious until they were taken out. After catching my breath and getting back to my senses I called Ivy and Sarah.

Ivy had managed to try and get Marcus to turn her then she pulled her hatchet on him. Ivy's hatchet was covered in hawthorn berry juice so that caused him to pass out as well. Sarah though had done the unthinkable. She had stolen a stake from Ivy, and when alone with Jake had staked him. He was dead. Sarah had told me he wasn't capable of having a human heart so he wasn't worth it. Now the questions was, were Alex and Marcus capable or were they going to join there friend in hell too.

Next I called Liz, our body pickup person. Liz took the bodies we'd killed and burned them. Then took the ones that we hadn't and were capable of becoming human to headquarters. There they'd be put in separate cells and then we'd have to council them and stop the beast inside them. Liz picked up Jake first throwing him in the trunk of her van roughly. Then she took Marcus off of Ivy. Apparently Ivy had stake him right when Alex and I had left the club. Guess Marcus' mouth got him in trouble. His back was slashed with her ax. When Ivy took it he started to stir, I then shot him in the head like I did with Alex. He wouldn't stir until Liz took the thing out.

Then we went back for Alex, who still lay in the ally where I'd left him. WE stared at him for a moment, expecting him to jump and a take us all down. The fact that I had got him alone was seriously dumb. But the girls wouldn't say anything until I was rested. I was a bit dizzy from blood loss so I was leaning on Liz.

"So, we going to kill him or what?" Liz asked.

"Gotta see if he has anything on him that justifies him." Ivy said

"He really wanted the elixir, why?"

"Why don't you search him and find out?" Sarah asked. I nodded and got to my knees. I searched his body ignoring the pleasure it gave me. What was wrong with me, no vamp had ever made me shiver. Ever! The girls saw this and they smirked

"Bet you like that." Sarah said, as I took out his weapons.

"Soo do not." I grumbled back, my hand brushed his phone.

"Yeah, that's why you're blushing." Liz laughed

"Shut up!"

"Oh come on Anya, we all have our vamp crushes." Ivy said

"You know what? I might as well stake him." I muttered right when I felt my hand brush his wallet in his back pocket. I pulled it out and opened it. In it were credit cards, phone numbers, two hundred bucks in cash and an old black and white photograph or a brother and sister.

The boy was Alex, I could see the resemblance, it was probably taken before he was turned, and the girl looked to be about sixteen. She had some of his facial features. He had his armed wrapped around her and they were both smiling. It made my heart sink. For Alex to still carry this around he had more of a heard then most vamps I'd taken down. I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"We cant kill him." I stated and showed the picture. The girls stared at it for a minute taking in that this man that had almost killed me had a heart. They then nodded and we carried him to Liz's van. We closed the trunk and stood saying our goodnights to Liz.

"I'll call you guys when I have the two in their cells. You;re going to have to come in and calmed them down tomorrow and see if you can get through to them. "

"Got it, just take the bullets out and let them know where they are then leave k? We don't need to lose you too." Ivy said. When she said 'too' she meant the numerous friends we had lost in the business. Liz nodded and left. In her van

We walked to the car. Ivy drove, Sarah rode shotgun, and I laid down in the back.

"Get some sleep, we'll discuss our adventures tomorrow morning alright?" Sarah said cheerily, though she was really worried about my loss of blood, I nodded.

"Hey, you were acting on impulse back there, we're proud of you, you managed to capture him even in the circumstances." Ivy said

"I know, but I nearly let him see Anya, and then almost let him drain me and get the elixir." I said sleepily.

"Whatever, you still captured, him remember what the boss says. It doesn't matter how you did the job, but that you got it done." Ivy said. She always made me feel better. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me. For the first time in months night terrors didn't plague my sleep


	4. 4 Confronting a Soulless Vamp

**New Chapter YAY! So I've Noticed, a lot of you have seen this story but NONE of you have reviewed of ****favorited! Come on people! ****You know you want to know what happens next right? Don't leave Anya and Alex at a stand still! I'll make you guys a deal, you show me you appreaciate this story and I'll keep posting, if you don't...well then i guess i might as well stop. Well Hope you guys like this chapter, dont make it be the last please! :(**

**Chapter 4: Confronting a Soulless Vamp**

I awoke to my phone ringing. I was in my bedroom, in our off collage campus apartment. Each of us went to a different university so we were in the Midtown, NY where each of us could get to campus on time. I went to Columbia, Ivy went to Manhattan Academy, and Sarah went to NYU.

I picked up my phone and was greeted by Liz's serious voice.

"Alex wants to talk. Only you. Don't bring the girls."

"On my way." I said. I took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a dark purple plaid shirt over a lacy purple camisole. I pulled out a pair of my boots and stuffed my gun and knife in them. I grabbed a tote and put my target files, elixir, and other necessary items I used during confrontations.

When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a bagel and Frappuccino. Outside the air was warm, so I didn't think a coffee fit well. While I was chewing on a bagel Sarah came in sleepily.

"Where are you going?" She asked through a yawn

"Liz called."

"Uh-oh. The little vamp prisoners are getting antsy in there new home?"

"Alex is. He wants to talk to me, and only me."

"You sure you're ready to see him? I mean the fact he came close to killing you then most scares the crap out of me for you. He's good Anya, who knows what he'll do in confrontation. He might try something. You shouldn't risk it."

"Sarah, how many times have we risked ourselves? I mean this is a part of our jobs. This is what we work and live for. It was dangerous from the moment we staked the first six vampires." She let out a sigh

"I know…I just, I don't know. He has more tricks, and what if your method doesn't work for him? Your professional and violent. He's that too and more."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked a bit angry.

"Anya, what you did last night was pure impulse and part genius. I wouldn't have the guts to do that, but its WAY out of character for you. I would have done that to Jake or Marcus but not Alex. He seemed to know that stuff already. But you captured his attention. Keep doing the whole seduction thing and you might be able to make him human. His sister was obviously important to him if he STILL carries a picture which is over two hundred years old around."

"You're suggesting I act like a prostitute?"

"Honeybooboo, if it keeps you alive then give him your virginity. I don't need you dying on me too. Now I need a shower, last night really did a number on my hygiene." With that she left me to stare at her back, mouth agape. Now I must admit, yes I'm still a virgin, but hey I'm proud of it. Second there was no way in hell I'd get involved with a vampire. That would ruin my reputation and just be wrong on sooo many levels.

I quickly finished my bagel and got into the company car. I'd have to drop it off, and pick up my baby which was at headquarters. I drove all the way outside of Manhattan, and walked into the sixty story building. I came up to the front desk where sat Charlie. Charlie was an awesome front desk guy, he was probably better then any woman could ever be.

"Hey Charles."

"Hey Ms. Anya. Liz said you brought in a live one last night."

"Yeah. He was alive alright."

"I saw his picture in the system not bad for a vampire. He wasn't even that pale." Charlie was gay, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to clock a vamp where it'd hurt the most. Whenever one of us couldn't make a mission Charlie was our filler. The man could shoot better than Ivy could slaughter with her hatchet.

"Good kisser too." I said with a wink and went for the elevator.

"Aw, why could I have helped out, I bet I could have made a better shot."

"Maybe next time Charles. I heard our next case might have to do with the suspicion of Taylor Lautner being a vampire." I was joking, but hey you never know. We had the weirdest case of celebrities turning out to be vampires…

I took the elevator to the sixtieth floor. It was reserved for the most dangerous vampires, or most insane. In this case my vampire was both.. Liz was waiting for me when the doors opened. When I walked out she relayed how Alex had been after she got rid of the thorns in his head.

"He's calm when he speaks, but he's been beating the crap outta the wall. You seriously bruised up his ego." She said as she lead me to the dark confrontation rooms in the back.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on that one. You know I don't toy with my targets."

"Tell that to him." She said as we stopped in front of a giant black door.

"He's in there waiting. I couldn't cuff him, didn't want to risk my hands being cuffed instead." She said

"It's fine, just stay on the other side and watch, I should be fine., okay?" She nodded. And with that I walked in.

**Alex's POV**

I don't understand why I asked for her. Dammit, she's the one who shot me. But I suppose that's partly my fault. I should have suspected something when she wrapped her legs around me. God I was becoming weak! How is that possible. No, I wouldn't let slut get into my head. She knew what she was doing when we were in the ally. It was her plan all along, she was baiting me, and I fell for her! Grr. Maybe it was payback, or maybe it was because I wanted to know more about her. She was definitely not what I expected. From everything I'd heard from the underground, she was professional, quick thinking, and fast. Never had I thought she would kiss me, and then try and pull a seductive move. I mean the flirting was just as surprising.

I sat in the large steel walled room. I'd already tried punching the wall over and over again. My anger was fogging my brain. At around six I asked to talk with Anya it was now seven. I was getting anxious. Seeing her again would be different. She could pull anything. But I know for a fact this time I would be ready. At seven thirty the door opened and there stood a nineteen year old hunter that looked like she would break your neck if she wanted to, without thinking about it.

She looked different of course. She still wore a bit of eyeliner, but her clothes were more for a work out, or hunt rather then a club. The tank top looked good on her, and her curves were showed off in the skinny jeans. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, but a few strands fell over her left eye. She eyed me over. I was still in my clothes from last night. My hair was probably was messed and probably had bags under my eyes.

She took me in, again I saw the hint of lust but it was gone. She strode to the little table that kept us on different side her hips swayed lights, but I tried to keep my eyes on her face. I was sitting in my tipped back chair. I raised my eyebrows at her waiting for her to make the first move. She narrowed her eyes and put her tote bag on her chair and pulled out a file, no doubt filled with stuff about me. She probably had it all down to memory. How cute. She threw it down in front of me, angrily, and the contents in the file spilled. There were pictures of me, and other information only hunters would think to use.

"That is your life, right there. All three hundred and six years of your damn life. And I had to memorize that only to have you alive?" She snapped walking around the table circling me. Someone was pissed. She was definitely in business mood.

"That hurt your business babe?" I asked snidely, with a smirk. I wanted to see just how much it would take her to push her over the edge.

"Sweetheart, until I turn you in a heart filled human, or bring your staked body to Liz I don't get paid for your body. Got it? So like you said last night, lets make this as simple and painless as possible." She growled. Dang she was not a morning person.

"Oh yeah? Incase you haven't noticed babe, I'm not cuffed so there's nothing stopping me from draining you dry." I said placing my feet on the table and crossing my ankles and placing my hands behind my head. I gave her a lazy smile.

"Well if you want to be human, which I know you do, then you might want to be careful how you treat me." She said

"Oh and what makes you so sure I want the elixir more then anything. Yes I did last night, but right now? I'd rather taste some of that blood inside you then have the elixir." I said, lying smoothly. In truth I wanted the elixir bad. I needed to finish some stuff that was left undone when I was still alive. But she didn't have to know that. She smiled a devious smile. Then swayed her hips even more as she walked around the table and pushed it away so that there was nothing between us. I tried to stay in control but her sweet scent called to me. I raised my brows at her. My legs were now down and she slid into my lap and entwined her fingers through my hair.

Whoa! Okay she was just professional business woman a second ago, what was this. Well two could play at this game. I slid my hands around her to the small of her back. Her smile widened.

Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear something that nearly gave me a heart attack if it still beat.

"If you want to find your sister's body then you should give up already. The reason I didn't stake you last night was because I realized that there is human left in you, I'm obligated to help you turn human. The key word is help, but if I really felt that your not worth it I could kill you right now." She pulled back and smiled. I stared at her shocked. My grip on her tightened.

"No hunter I have met has ever known about my sister, so how a nineteen year old girl, who has no idea what she's getting into knows." I growled my eyes flashed angrily. I expected her to back off, but she pulled at my hair slightly.

"Hon, did you not expect me to search you last night?" She asked. Honestly I hadn't thought of that, when I woke up the picture wasn't there so I thought I had left it at home. So she took it?

"I'd appreciate it if you gave it back." She pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to me. I hadn't expected that. Why would she give it back. Seeing the question in my eyes she answered.

"The more you connect with your human side the easier the process will be." She said and then got of me. She picked up the file then looked back at me.

"So are you going to work with me or am I going to have to stake you?" She asked

"Babe, I don't know what to tell you. You have a lot of nerve trying to negotiate with me." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I may be nineteen, but I know what I'm doing when it comes to vampires." She hissed, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Alright, alright don't mean to insult you. So how does this work? You know why I want to turn human, and I'm guessing you don't approve."

"If I were you then I'd want to do the same, bring justice to my little sister, but you're right I cant let you walk out and do that."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let me handle them. You work with me, and I get rid of those bastards."

"As cute as you are, I don't trust you." I said. My face did not give away the urge to shake her senseless. She either was really brave or really stupid to make a deal with a vampire, much less me. But I got a smile out of her.

"You know my rep. I don't give away favors often, so either take it or leave it." She undid her hair and let it tumble and she ran her hand through it. It gave her a hot look, but I knew she was tempting me again. I stood up and walked the short distance to her. She didn't back up. I lifted her chin up and she looked me in the eye.

"Which one gets to have there way first." She smiled up at me.

"How much blood do you drink a week?" She asked

"Three pints." I said. My eyes went to her lips where I had sucked her blood. They were so tempting.

"Have you drank three this week?"

"Yeah." I said not really paying attention. My hands slipped around her waist. She didn't complain.

"Starting next week you'll only get one and a half. We'll keep it like that for a month. Then I'll reduce the amount even more. Got it?" That got my attention.

"What?" I asked. My hands made aimless designs on her sides.

"In order for you to turn human you have stop drinking blood, we cant do it all together so we reduce your dosage little by little. And don't tell me you cant live without blood. You're already dead, you don't have to drink blood." She looked me in the eye when she said that. They were a dark brown now, almost black. I smiled.

"An when do you get rid of the bastards that stole my sister, then turned her into their mistress and then killed her after just two weeks?" I asked. My hands tightened around her, warning her to watch her answer. She didn't so much as flinch. She placed her hands on my chest but didn't push.

"As soon as you're human I'll go after them." She whispered, tempting me further and I couldn't stop myself. I crushed my lips to hers, kissing her roughly. She gasped allowing me entrance. I smiled against her mouth. I didn't bite her, though it was tempting I needed her on my side, even though she was my enemy. But if she could get rid of my problems then who was I to deny her? She pulled me closer, but then she pushed me away. I growled in protest. I tried to pull her back in but she had that goddamn gun against my throat again.

I stepped away and she smiled.

"Sweetheart, this little crush you have going for me isn't exactly turning me on." And she was out the door before I could find a good enough retort.

"Yeah and that's why you pulled me in!" I yelled at the wall. And turned around trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	5. 5 Background Checks and Screamos!

**Hey Everyone! So I decided post another chapter since i had another review and a favorite. But really? 1 review isn't helping my self esteem. Come on don't you guys want to know what's going to happen next? I mean Alex seems pretty interested...but what about Anya she seems ify on the whole thing! Don't leave them hanging! Make them happy and Review Review Review! And of course Favorites are DEFINITELY welcome. Anyways, I like this chapter, Hope you guys do too!**

**Chapter 5: Background Checks and Screamos**

As soon as the door shut behind me I felt my legs turn to jelly and I nearly collapsed if it weren't for Liz who was already at my side.

"Oh my god...How the hell did you just do that?" She said shocked.

"I…I don't know."

"Girl, you had him wrapped around your finger as soon as you walked in. I have the whole thing on tape."

"Can you get it for me? I need to show it to Ivy and Sarah." She held out her hand with the tape and I took it and put in my tote bag.

"I'll walk you out, don't want you to pass out…" She mumbled and we headed for the elevator. When we came to the first floor, I heard the sirens. Of course, the one thing that could ruin a good day, Cops. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. There were only a band of cops that were interested in the CVEF, and there lead detective was a twenty six year old gorgeous, annoying, and complete bastard, Nathanial Carson. Nate had been harassing us hunters and most of all, our body keepers, like Liz. They suspected something, of course only a closed number of people knew about us and vampires but other then that we liked to keep the matter closed to the public, especially cops. They always got in the way of our own investigations and missions. Liz was constantly getting into argument with officer Nate, and no matter how much they argued he managed to slip in a question or possible hint of dating. Pathetic

I said by to Charlie and Liz and I went out to see what hell Carson had created. Outside headquarters there were three cop cars and six cops, and up front Nathan stood in blue jeans, blue t-shirt and Nikes. He was probably six foot, dark brown hair, almost black, and grey eyes. When we walked out he came straight for us, like a predator, no scratch that. More like an annoying fungus you couldn't get rid of.

"Good morning, Ms. Varma, Ms. Gabriel. He said nodding to me and then to Liz. I rolled my eyes and Liz just sniffed. The last time we had encountered Nate he had caused one of our company cars to blow up. His explanation, 'there were bombs in the car, I just started it and left it running.' In truth the car was meant as a trap for a target. It was supposed to blow up when the target got in the car. But all thanks to Detective of the year we lost that one.

I tried to push past him to get to my car which I was dying to see, but he blocked me.

"That's not a way to treat a man in uniform." He said.

"Oh sorry, maybe I should have just done this." I stomped on his foot and he backed off. My heel clipped his big toe. He growled at me.

"Ha! You deserve worse, don't you have some civilians to harass?" Liz snapped.

"I do, in fact they're right in front of me." He said with a grin. I scowled at him.

"Say what you need to say and then be on your way. I don't have much time to talk to men in black." I growled. His face grew serious.

"There was a murder reported down on fifth avenue. The victim had suffered from a loss of blood, and there were punctures in her neck. They say she was bled to death because of them. To the doctors its nothing, but I saw the body myself and they seemed more like teeth marks to me. You girls work for this agency, and I don't know what it stands for, but every time I get a case like this this agency has something to do with it. Care to tell me your thoughts?" He said. I just stared at him. Murder on fifth avenue, not just a murder, a vampire murder. We never let these kind of things slip, we get involved before the cops do, they're the ones who mess things up, but the fact they got there first was shocking.

I looked up at Liz who had equally wide eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Who was the victim?" I asked

"Jonathan Smith. Age twenty four. Five foot ten. Blonde hair, blue eyes." I stared even more now. WE didn't usually get female vampires any more. IT wasn't sexist, the only reason females had been turned were because if the vampire had fallen in love, or if they had been an original vampire. Not many vamps fell in love now a days, and New York was hardly a place for a female vamp. They would more likely be flaunting around in stilettos, in France then here.

Liz was the first to speak.

"Sorry buddy, cant help you."

"Oh I believe you can, this is some kind of blood sucking thing going on. I know it has to do with vampires." He said lowering his voice, afraid he'd look like a fool in front of his crew.

"So? What does that have to do with us?" I snapped.

"Because every time I get a case like this one of your people are butting themselves in. You guys are vampire hunters aren't you?" He asked, dead serious. I studied him. I never thought a cop would be interested in this.

"Look, I don't know who's going to get his case from the CVEF, but whoever does will no doubt catch the demon, don't worry about it. Vampires aren't usually open about this kind of thing." Liz said, looking annoyed.

"You don't understand, I need to figure out this case before I get moved to solving tiny crimes again." I sighed.

"I'll make a few calls, and see who's on it okay? Then I'll help them catch the vamp, I'll give you a summary to tell the judge and we'll all be on our merry little way. Okay?" without waiting for an answer I pushed him hard enough to get past him to my blue BMW convertible. I got in and sped off to the apartment. Being Saturday morning Ivy was still asleep, but Sarah was in her room reading a book. When she heard the door open she rushed from her room to see me. She was now dressed in jeans and a tan blouse. She checked my face and arms to see nothing but my skin. She checked my neck for bite marks but there were none. Then she looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed. And handed her the tape.

"That'll tell you what. I have some back ground checks to run, and a few phone calls to make. Our detective friend figured out we're vamp hunters and wants our help on a case."

"Joy." She grumbled.

I went to my room and pulled out my laptop. I made a few calls to my boss and a couple of fellow hunters, and I got my answer on who was on the female vamp case. It was Keith Rogers. Keith had graduated high school with us, and was a good friends, but could be a jerk. Either way I called him up and told him I'd try and help him out and plant some stuff for the human authorities. I then called Carson and told him I knew the case holder and gave him Keith's number. Next I decided to do a few background checks on Alex's sister

The girl had been sixteen, same as Divia was now. She and Alex had been close. When they had moved to the colonies in Virginia. Europe after all was where the vamps originated. After a few years after the vampires had captured Alex's sister, oh her name was Emma. Emma was used against Alex. He bargained with them for her. They turned him, and they let her live. But they made her their mistress. A vamps mistress doesn't exist anymore, but back then it was the most horrible thing to become.

A mistress was like a pet to a vamp. They walked around with the mistress, feeding, raping, beating, and doing whatever they pleased with her. Some vamps could actually be very kind to their mistress and on rare cases fell in love with them, then turned the mistress into a vampire herself to be with her love forever. So that's how we got female vampires.

It was about one o'clock when Ivy finally came out of her room. Sometimes I wondered if she was a vampire herself. Most vampires woke up really really late. She hated sunlight like vampires, though it didn't kill them it just irritated their skin, plus she also was really really pale, like original vampires. Now a day though they weren't so pale, I'm guessing it was evolution. She was groggy and . She said good morning to me and Sarah and ate some breakfast, even though it was lunchtime. I made sandwiches for me and Sarah and went back to finding stuff on Emma. After two weeks of her service to the vampires she had been beaten to death.

The vampires had pictures which I printed, but their names still were unknown I'd have to talk with Alex. Suddenly Ivy's cell rang. She said a few short words and hung up.

"Marcus is going nuts in his new home." She grumbled. "Apparently Liz told something about Alex agreeing to be human…but that doesn't make sense, none of us went there right?" She said eyeing us.

"Ivy, I went there, he wanted to talk to me." I said

"You what?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" She cried

"Ivy, look nothing bad happened okay?"

"She's right Ivy, she handled it very well. The dude was like drooling." Sarah said with a smirk. I glared at her.

"He was not." I said.

"Yeah he was." She taunted then she handed Ivy the tape and smiled.

"Watch it, its comedy!" she said. Ivy went into her room. Twenty minutes later she came out laughing.

"Dang he's into you. And if I didn't know any better I think you were pulling him into that kiss, but then caught yourself." I was blushing like crazy.

"Shut up!" I growled, which caused her to laugh harder. She finally caught her breath and smiled at me.

"How about you come with me? I mean, maybe you could get Alex to help us?" she said. I shrugged, and decided I might as well go, I had to talk with Alex anyways. I looked over at Sarah.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I was thinking that I could find some leads on our female vamp, and help out Keith for a bit. God knows he needs it." She was right, Keith could find anyone and anything, but when it came to females he turned up the charm a bit too much. You see he'd hit on us way to many time for us to know, and a smart girl would have slapped him. So an experienced female vampire was definitely going to be a challenge for him. I nodded and Ivy and I left for headquarters. It was about two o'clock.

Once there we said hi top Charlie and then caught the elevator. We made a plan for me to stay in the confrontation room with them and wait for Ivy's signal. If Marcus hadn't cooperated by the time she was done, then I'd bring in Alex. I wasn't sure how this would work, because Ivy could fight for hours, so this was going to be difficult.

"You sure you want me in there?" I asked hoping I could wait outside, away from the screams. No such luck.

"Nah, maybe you could help." She suggested. Yeah right. This was her guy no way was I interfering.

**30 Minutes later…**

"Jesus! Why cant you just agree with me?!" Ivy screamed.

"Why can't you just stop lying! There is NO WAY IN HELL Alex would agree with that slut of a hunter!" He screamed back gesturing rudely at me. I sighed this had been going on since we stepped through the door. I was tired of being called a slut and I my ears were bleeding. I had tried putting in my IPod ear plugs, and covering my ears, but they still managed to penetrate my ears.

"That hunter over there-" She said gesturing to me. "Is not slut! She's professional, and will do almost anything to get her target, and look she did! So accept the facts and move on!" She cried. He growled at her, his brown eyes flashing a bit red, he was irritated.

"I'll believe it when I see it, hunter!" He hissed, spitting the work as if it was poison. She sighed and rubbed her temples and then looked over at me and nodded. I groaned and walked out the door. As soon as it clicked shut I heard a boom and a bang. I opened the door again and found both of them sprawled on the floor fighting for the gun. I rolled my eyes and rushed down the hallways to Alex's new room. He was in a better looking room, since he cooperated, otherwise he'd be in a room much like a prison cell, but tougher to break from.

I stopped at a door and pushed a key from my key ring in and opened the door. IT was dark,, so I flipped on the lights. They gave him an electric blue room, it was pretty cool color. There was a small cot on the right side, a side table, a dresser, and then on the right side there was a door to the bathroom. I heard a groan and saw Alex sprawled under the covers, shirtless. My eyes started to study him, but I pushed the thoughts away and walked over to him. I pulled the covers off him and he let out a growl, but when he opened his eyes and saw it was me, he gave me a lazy smile.

"Couldn't stay away from me, huh babe?" he said cockily. I glared at him.

"Get up!" I snapped. He just smiled wider, and when I tried to pull him off the bed he pulled me on top of him. I crashed against his rock hard muscles and warm skin. He had plenty of blood in his system to pass for as a human. His hands were on my hips and his lips were at my ear.

"Come on, don't fight it." He whispered. Oh so it was payback huh? I kicked his leg and sprung off him. Then I pushed him off the bed to the cold floor. He glared up at me.

"I'm serious Alex, your friend and Ivy will kill each other unless you show your face." He sighed and got up. He swung his shirt on and looked down at himself. His leather jacket was at the edge of the bed and he left it. The he looked over at me.

"You know, I need some clothes right?" he said

"I'll take you to your house after this okay?" I said; he studied me.

"Just how long have you been stalking me?" he asked quizzically.

"It's called hunting smart one, and it's been over a month." I said walking out the door, he came after me and shut the door, and turned to me.

"Then you must know my…activities." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, I felt myself blush, but rolled my eyes. He was referring to his numerous excursions with young ladies. Ugh it was disgusting, I had been given the job a while before, the boss wanted me to check things out, and then tell Ivy and Sarah. I'd been watching Alex from a distance. And every time I saw the little blonde freak approach I drove away. I could only imagine what they were doing from the noises, from the first time I saw her. Just disgusting. Yuck, yuck, yuck!

I rolled my eyes and walked to the confrontation room Ivy and Marcus were in, Alex at my heels.

"You know, we could have gotten that far if you hadn't tried to hunt me…" He suggested I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows in questions. He smirked. I turned back around.

"Please, as if a hunter of my status would go after a vampire with suck a criminal record." I muttered.

"Again, don't fight the attraction. You weren't this morning or last night."

"Sweety, its called acting, which I just so happened to be skilled in." I said not looking at him. I stopped at the door and took out another key and opened it. There came bangs and screams and curses. Alex raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"They've been at it for an hour now. My ears were bleeding until I came to get you." He kept his eyebrows raised and I turned the knob to see the damage only a hunter and vamp could make.

Ivy was on top of Marcus, straddling him. Her hair was all over and there was fury in her eyes. She had a knife out, I had convinced her that the hatchet wouldn't be a good idea to use. Marcus had the gun and was keeping it a distance away from her. The table was broken and the chairs were knocked over. There some blood on the ground and Marcus' leg was bent at an odd angle. I just shook my head. Alex check out the damage.

"Wow, man what happened to your rule about hitting girls?" Alex said. Marcus didn't take his eyes off Ivy. She had a cut on her temple, probably from Marcus' hand, that's probably where the blood on the floor came from.

"This ain't a girl, dude. This is a monster." Ivy gave out a cynical laugh.

"You suck people's blood, when you can get it from a hospital, and you prey on innocent girls, and IM the monster?" She asked. I walked over and pulled her off him and before he could make a move I had him off the ground his face pressed against the wall, and his hands in a pair of cuffs.

"NEVER, touch a hunter or else her partners might be inclined to you some damage, I hissed in his ears and then slapped him across the face, leaving a print. He looked down in shame. I looked at Ivy, she had managed to tame her hair, and she was eyeing Alex. He gave her a charming smile and pointed to the two over turned chairs.

"Sit, both of you!" I growled. They obeyed. I pulled out another pair of cuffs and cuffed Alex to his chair. HE looked at me shocked.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"To make sure you don't try anything," I said.

"Now, Alex if you don't mind will you please talk with Marcus about how you agreed with Anya?" Ivy said. I crossed my arms and waited for Alex to reply.

"Of course, Ms...Ivy was it?" He asked giving her another smile. She looked at him and seemed to be under his spell, she smiled dreamily, damn it he was hypnotizing her! Vamps could do that, but the human had to be open to it. Ivy usually wasn't, but I guess she let her guard down, thinking that she didn't have to worry since I was there. I slapped Alex hard. It left a darker and more imprinted look on his face and he growled at me. His glare could have killed but mine shot daggers right back.

"Cut it out!" I hissed.

"Jealous babe?" He asked still with a glare.

"You wish, now tell Marcus or do I have to take away my favor?" I asked. His eyes widened and then me looked down in defeat. He looked at Marcus and told him what happened, leaving out the intimate parts. He probably was ashamed of being charmed by my actions. It hurt me a little but I pushed the feeling away. When he was done Marcus seemed appalled. He looked at me in shock and then bowed his head down.

"I'll…I'll work with you guys." I nodded and Ivy huffed.

"Great, now I'm stuck with him even longer!" She yelled.

"Well you think I want to be stuck with you?" He screamed back. Joy they were back to screaming. Before things could get any worse I walked over to Alex and un-cuffed him, and dragged him out the room.

"I'll let you two work out the details of his treatment." I said before I let the door shut. In erupted more yells, but thankfully no more booms and bangs. I turned to Alex and smiled cheerfully.

"Now about my clothes…" He said.

"We're going right now." I said and led him down the hall.

**Sooo, did you like it? I love how Ivy and Marcus can't stand each ****other! Anyways don't forget to review! and you can always PM with ideas and comments on your favorite parts and stuff. Thanks!~ ZisisGirl23**


	6. 6 Jealous Vampires & Annoying Partners

**Another Chapter! Yes! Ideas are just pouring out of me today! So again Reviews PLEASE! I really want to know what you guys think of this story, whether its worth to keep going as in its really cool or you love it, or that you hate it, its stupid and that i should totally stop! I mean if it sucks i'll stop...but i really don't want to! So please if you want the story to keep going send me a review on what you think! Anyways hope you like this chapter~**

**Chapter 6: Jealous Vampires & Annoying Partners**

When we reached the lobby I cuffed Alex telling him I didn't trust him. HE just shrugged when Charlie saw us he let out a whistle and winked at me. I just smiled, while Alex looked puzzled. We got to my car and got in. I started it up and pushed in a Rise Against CD. I hadn't listened to them for a while now and my head was becoming sick of the pop songs on the radio.

"Rise Against? Didn't think you were hard enough to listen to them." Alex commented I narrowed my eyes at him. I drove us all the way Kingston. That's where Alex's flat was. It was a really cool place. Made entirely of glass on the outside. The inside though was yet to be discovered. I chickened out the first time because of the girls he lead in there. When parked it in his drive way and let him out.

"Let's make this quick, I have some things to do." I said. And then my phone rang. I pulled out my IPhone and picked up.

"Hello?" I said

"Heyy! Is that the pretty lady from last night?" Keith said from the other line. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish it was." I said with a smile. Keith and I went back to elementary school along with Ivy, though he didn't talk with her as much.

"Well then. So any leads?" He asked.

"I haven't exactly checked. I've been busy. Do you have a name yet?"

"No, sadly, just a pretty face and a whole list of men she's drained and turned. Its scary and weird."

"Scary and weird? How so?"

"Well let's just say she goes for the pretty ones obviously, but she has like a routine…Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, she stalks the dude. Thursday Fridays and Saturdays she feeds, but Sunday is left blank." He said

"Well I've never met a vamp that was holy." I said. At this Alex raised his eyebrows in question I shook my head at him. We walked to the door step and I pulled out a key I had gotten made courtesy one of my connections.

"Yeah, she must be with another vampire or something. Either way this one should have been given to you. I heard how you got Sullivan to work with ya. Didn't know you were naughty like that." He joked; I cringed. This was going to keep haunting me.

"Watch it, you know I'm not, I had my hands tied." I snapped.

"Ah, and justifying your answer only means you belive it was a sluty action." He laughed.

"You want help or do you want me to hang up?" I asked. As we stepped inside I let myself look around. He had a living room with tans and blacks and whites. IT was pretty cool. Then a nice big kitchen with a granite island in the center and bar stool around it. Then off to the side there was a place to go upstairs. There was also a balcony over looking a lake. It was a nice place.

"Fine Fine!" Keith said in my ear, breaking me from my daze. "Just find me a name and I'll owe you…"

"Alrighty, gotta run! Bye." I disconnected and found Alec holding his hands out to me. I sighed and unlocked him. But kept my hand on my gun. He knew I wasn't letting him go. He nodded and led me upstairs.

"What was that about?" He called from up front.

"Just one of my friends asking for help on a case."

"I thought you rarely gave out favors." He said a bit angrily. I smiled.

"I do, but Keith and I go back. Besides he'll owe me."

"What's the case on?"

"If I wanted to tell you I would."

We went to his room. It was carpeted tan. There was a large king size bed with a maroon cover and silky black sheets. IT was a fairly large room. With a couch, Flat screen on the wall, and a huge walk in closet. Alex took a duffle out and started stuffing clothes and toiletries. The bed was made, surprising since so many people had been in it. I tensed at the thought and shook my head.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Vampires had enhanced senses it sometimes became annoying during captures.

"Nope, but seriously could you hurry?" And then suddenly there was a high-pitched call from the downstairs.

"Alex baby? You home?!"Suddenly I heard the sound of light footsteps on the stairs and suddenly there was the blonde girl. Wait no…not girl…Vampire. How had I not seen it? She came to Alex EVERY SUNDAY! How had I not made the connection? She was the one killing all those young men? Dang! The girl was definitely a slut, I knew that but she was also small. But I guess I cant talk since I was too.

When Alex saw her he smiled a breath taking smile, and grabbed her in his arms quickly and kissed her slowly. I felt my heart contract, but masked my emotions and annoyance replaced the sadness. I pulled out my phone and texted Keith.

'Got you're vamp making out with mine in his flat RIGHT NOW. Get your butt over here!'

'Where are you?!'

'I know you have a tracker on my phone, use it!'

I stared at the couple for a second. They were getting into it already. EW!

"Sorry to break you two up, but I think we should get going!" I yelled so they could hear. They broke apart and Alex looked at me confused at why I was uncomfortable, but the blondie was just annoyed.

"Who the hell is she?" She asked sassily.

"No one, just another girl, you know how it is." Alex said. Did he just say that? I thought.

"You wish I was just some other girl." I snapped. "Get your stuff and say good bye to your girlfriend here, I told you I have stuff to do!" I grumbled.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's the way you address your owner!" Blondie hissed.

"Samantha, it fine, you know I like it when they're feisty." He said with a slow smile, trying to hypnotize me. He bared his fangs at me. Oh he was going to get it!

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me." With that I pulled the gun out a looked at either of them. Alex stared at me and then Samantha charged. She attempted to push me down. Her fangs were bared and she managed to nip my neck and draw a drop of blood. I hissed. And I was on top of her. I was about to shoot her but then Keith busted in.

"Seriously, you're going to leave me out on the action? No way!" He snapped. Alex just stood there, watching. Without warning Keith pulled Samantha from under me and stabbed her neck with a wooden stake. She cried out a blood-curdling scream. Wood didn't kill but it did wound. Keith smiled.

"Sorry cutie, but you've cause way to many problems here in New York, you should have stayed in Europe, its safer. She screamed and screamed.

"Jesus, make her stop!" Keith cried. Alex suddenly was in front of them. I moved towards him but he shot a glare. I didn't stop, but before I could reach them he had placed a hand on Samantha's head. He pressed hard on her temple and she collapsed in Keith's arms.

"That usually shuts her up after a long night." He said, plainly.

"Then he walked out. Keith and I after him. Keith shoved Samantha in the car, none too lightly. I had gotten a towel and pressed it against my bite. Sigh, another scar. Alex was waiting by my car. When Keith saw me he smiled and walked over.

"Thanks, you took one for me, now I owe you two." He said eyeing the bite.

"Yeah, you do!" I growled, in annoyance. Keith smiled deviously

"Then let's fix that right now…" He grabbed my sides before and I could utter a word he kissed me softly and slowly, much like how Alex had just kissed Samantha. Then he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"How was that?" he asked

"You're such a jerk, weren't you dating that girl…Nora?" I said, not even fazed.

"Oh yeah…Well then I just might have to let her go." He then kissed me again quickly this time. This time I pulled away.

"Seriously? You're impossible."

"You can't say that you have never been curious or have wondered about me." He said cockily.

"Oh and its not like you didn't try and kiss me before?" I asked

"Oh I'm not going to deny that, but as I recall you punched me in the nose and had left some nasty nail scars, before I could get close enough."

"Yeah I did, so imagine what I'm going to do since you succeeded." I said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, if it's a war you want baby, then it's a war you'll get." He then got in his car and sped away, with Samantha still passed out in the back. I snorted. I knew Keith hadn't done that because he liked me. It was curiosity, just like when he tried to in High School. Though he never succeeded until today. He had tried this with Sarah too, but she had given him a bloody nose. Now I had to get him back for this.

I walked to my car and Alex stood there with a stony expression and we both got in.

"I'm guessing that was your…boyfriend?" He asked casually as I backed out.

"Ha! Keith my boyfriend, funny. No he's more like a brother that isn't forbidden to touch me. No, we're friends." I said. Was someone jealous? After making out with a girlfriend? Wow.

"Whatever."

"What was that back there? You said you owned me?!" I hissed.

"I was trying to protect you, if you were anything else Sam would have tried to kill you, and she did, and now you have a bite!" He said

"As if I haven't had many of those!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry for trying to protect you and you not catching my drift. You said you knew how to act."

"I do, but you could have given me a hint, baring your fangs told me you had planned that."

"Well I didn't!"

"You know what? Let's just drive in silence, I've had enough of you for one day." I said wearily.

"And me of you." He said equally annoyed.

**Uh-Oh, a little tension between the two...What's going to happen?! Is Alex going give up on Anya, or is Anya going to find out the feelings she's having...? Or does she have any feelings towards him at all? What about Alex? Is this all a game to him? To drain her dry and to find his sister's tormentors? Is he using Anya?! Read my next update to find out!**


	7. 7 Threats and Feelings

**NEW CHAPTER! Okay so I love writing this story, and i know a lot of you guys like reading it! Dont be scare to admit it ;) So please Review and Favorite it! Thanks!**

**Chapter 7: Threats and Feelings**

In the morning I was awoken by a million phone rings going off at once at five a.m. I stumbled out of bed and I could hear Ivy and Sarah doing the same. I picked up my phone.

"We have a bit of an issue…" Liz said in a nervous voice.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, let's just say three of our new prisoners escaped, plus another ten are on the run."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Just get yourself down here, and bring the girls too! Keith is here yelling out orders, and I don't think I can take anymore of his 'leadership qualities'." She grumbled.

"ARGH!" I hung up. I grabbed some clothes, and all the while thinking how the hell did they escape?! And, Alex tricked me! Oh it was sooo on now! I walked into my bathroom, took a two minute shower and pulled on my skinny jeans, dark purple Areopostale shirt, and a pair of high heeled knee length boots with buckles. When I got out in the hall, armed with two guns and three knives I met Sarah and Ivy. We looked at each other with grim expressions. A break out wasn't good, especially if it was due to three dangerous vampires. He planned this, I was an idiot to think I could trust him!

WE rushed to my car and got in. I sped and probably broke a million other traffic laws, but hey this is New York, its not like the PD really cared. When we reached headquarters there were cop cars, glass everywhere, plenty of hunters and body keepers, with their cells out and weapons drawn. The windows at the top floor were broken. The vamps probably jumped from there. They could do way to many things. GRR!

"How? I don't get it!" Ivy hissed.

"If I knew I'd have Alex by now." I growled.

"They must have been organizing this, or had a back up plan or something!" Sarah cried. In the thick of it all, stood a cop in jeans, and a blonde haired blue eyed man. They were arguing and seemed to be to the point at breaking each other's neck. I walked up to them, Ivy went to talk with some body keepers and Sarah went to Charlie. When I reached Nate and Keith I could hear them arguing about who should what.

"Will you idiots stop fighting for a second and tell me HOW this happened?" I yelled. They looked over at me and there anger died, well a bit of it.

"Alex, Sam, and Marcus managed to break out of their rooms. They drained a few guards, and let loose ten of our worst vamps." Keith growled.

"They have also managed to murder five other victims in the past two hours." Nate said.

"What happened to the guards?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's not pretty…" Keith said. With that I walked into the building. One of the elevators was broken. So I took the other. When I reached the top floor, I saw glass shards, and stuff was all over the place. I ran to Alex's cell. The door was jammed. I kicked it open and found a…creepy site. There in the corner lay a body of a woman who had midnight hair, coffee colored skin, but instead of brown eyes but they were white…she was dead. And on the wall in her once blood was a message, just for me.

'

I just stared at the message with shock. I gulped and went to the other rooms, checking every one of them. There had only been a few vampires up here and all rooms were empty. They released the craziest vampires into New York…This was not good. I heard foot-steps behind me and I pulled out one of my guns. I had loaded them with bigger thorns and they were coated in hawthorn berry juice. They were possibly deadly if shot twice in close proximity.

I turned and saw Ivy and Sarah they checked out the damage with me and then went straight to Alex's room. When they saw the blood Ivy inhaled sharply. Sarah turned paler then a vampire.

"Oh my god…" She managed to breathe. Ivy walked over and turned the body over and I saw her face completely. She had a seriously messy bite mark on her neck. No more then one. Seems like Alex was hungrier then ever, he had bitten her three time. He had pulled some of her hair out, scratched her, and had made a small mark on her wrist in blood. And I nearly fainted. The mark was like the one I had on my wrist, mine was from my first bite ever. The vampire that gave me it hadn't been especially careful. The fangs had dragged through my skin. I gasped, and started hyperventilating. I was suddenly in someone's arms and they were taking me downstairs. I looked up to see Keith. He didn't look at me but he had a grim facial expression. When we were outside he put me down on the roof of a cop car.

"You okay?" Ivy asked pushing him away and pulling me into a hug. I felt tears slip down my face. I didn't know why I cared about Alex's message, I had received many death threats before. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I liked the way he had kissed me the past two days, the way he watched me, and the way he listened to me. But he had been playing me and was now out for my life. The girl's body upstairs was a warning. The next one wasn't going to be a warning I knew that.

I looked down.

"Forget about me, we need to find them and the others. Keith I need you to go after Sam again, she should be easy to find. Ivy Go and beat the crap out of Marcus for me please. Sarah I need you to go after the Dash Twins, you know those boys are after you. Get the rest of the hunters over here, and tell them to go after one of the other vampires, but leave Alex out. He wants to deal with me then let him. I'm biting the bait here."

"You are insane! Anya, he'll kill you!"

"No he won't, I know his secret, and hold the key to his deepest desires. If he kills me, he'll never avenge his sister, and he'll never get the elixir. Now go!" I yelled and they all scampered. Charlie walked over.

"I'm guessing your going to get your man?" He asked

"Yep, and your going to help me." He just nodded and then we walked over to my car. He drove us to a Starbucks and picked up a couple of coffees and couple of pastries. Then he drove us to his house. We went in.

Charlie's home was old school. With an old fashion kitchen and rooms. I liked it. We sat down in the yellow wall papered kitchen and ate. I had given him Alex's file and he was reading through it.

"I don't know what to tell you, he seems to want revenge since you humiliated him." He finally said. I just nodded bleakly.

"Anya, I've known you since you were a young girl, and never have I seen you so shaken and sad because of a stupid vampire. What did he do?"

"Charlie, I…I don't understand it…I guess I have…feelings for him…what happened to him was…horrible and then for a moment he reminded me of…"

"Of what happened with you? How those vampires almost turned you? How they almost raped you, and how they nearly killed you?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

"What's our rule Anya? Never pity a vamp, they're no longer human and they do not bear life, that's why they must steal some of it from humans, and sometimes they steal too much and end up taking the humans life as well. Death changes you Anya, Alex isn't the man he was three hundred and six years ago. He's a walking corpse that murdered a woman that looked like you and wrote you a death message. And then he had the nerve to draw your first scar in blood on the poor woman. He doesn't bear emotions like any human. He's a monster and you can stop him."

I looked up at Charlie, he had known me since I was fourteen, when I was first brought to the agency with Ivy and Sarah he had taken care of us, and every day I see a young man when in truth he was never that young, maybe he was forty or fifty now. His eyes showed the eyes of a man who had seen too much pain and too much horror. I had to get rid of Alex before he decided to kill everyone I cared about.

I looked at Charlie and nodded.

"Good, now lets go and kill the bastard, shall we?" I smiled. Then I started thinking where Alex would go. He would probably go and ask every vampire I had ever hunted that he had released about me: whom I was related to, how to get me to back down, and how to bring me to my lowest. Well guess what? I had people in high places in the vampire community. I had some friends who were vampires who had thanked me for getting rid of some of their problems. These were the vampires that didn't drink blood or did anything inhuman either. I picked up my cell and called one of those friends, my brother's fiancé.

Lauren had been one of my successful vampire almost human people. I had managed to get her to break the habit of drinking blood and then one night decided to come to my house for dinner. We had become pretty good friends and then she met my brother. That night they had stimulated their desires, fallen in love, and were now engaged. She was still a vampire but she didn't drink blood, she wanted to stay a vampire till the wedding that's when I'd give her the elixir. She picked up on the third ring.

"ANYA! Oh thank god are you okay?! Its all over the news about the headquarters, but the humans don't know what really happened. And the underground is buzzing about how Alexander Sullivan is after you! Anya what is going on!" She cried

"Lauren, please calm down." Then I told her everything. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to plant false information. Tell the underground lies and elt it feed them to Alex. Tell him my family is in Jersey, and they live in some old apartment. And I need you to protect yourself and Sahil. Got it?"

"Yes, and Anya, please be careful. Alex…can be very…persuasive with what he wants. He once…well he once had me…" Dear god how many women had this man had?

"Don't worry about me, just get yourself somewhere safe!" I then hung up and looked at Charlie.

"We need to booby trap an apartment. Fourty five minutes later we were in an apartment complex in Jersey close to Newark. The apartment we registered in my parents names and then set to work with our traps. The apartment was fairly old so it would work. We planted knives, stakes, thorns, trip wires, trap doors and all sorts of stuff everywhere. Then we left. Charlie dropped me off at my house and inside awaited Sarah, Liz, Ivy, Nate, and Keith. They all looked tired and they were talking seriously when I walked in they watched me.

"Any progress?" I asked, as I sat down on the carpet by Keith's feet. He nudged me with them.

"We managed to catch three, including the twins and Kelsey, the one you guys caught back a couple year ago." Keith said. I nodded. Then I looked at Ivy.

"Any leads on Marcus?" I asked

"The Son of a b…he covered his tracks, and he's super sneaky." She grumbled. I then looked up at Keith.

"Anything on Sam?'

"Sorry baby. She's gone too…what did you do?"

"I talked with Lauren and told her to feed false info to the underground, and then we bobby trapped a supposed apartment in my parents name."

"Good." Liz said.

"We've had two more murders, on Long Island." Nate said.

"Make a map of every murder." I said and then my phone rang. The number was unknown but I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. We need to talk"

"Alex," I breathed.

"Look, I know this all seems bad, but you need to trust me here. I didn't do that stuff, Anya please believe me." He begged.

"Where are you Alex?" I asked. Keith and Nate were suddenly rigid and Ivy told me to put it on speaker. So I did.

"Anya, I escaped I was a part of that yes. But that girl, god Anya I'm so sorry I was hungry."

"You were hungry, but you had just fed the night before, from me!" I hissed.

"I know I know, but I don't know something happened Samantha drugged me when she kissed me when we were at my house. She knew she was going to get caught it was a setup! Listen to me, her and Marcus are up to something."

"So they're not with you?" I asked

"No! I woke up in the room with all that stuff written on the wall, and the girl with a bloody mark that looked like your scar. I only had the memory that I had just killed a girl who had looked like you. The cops were already close and there were people arriving to see what was going on, I had managed to sneak out. Listen, I'll make a deal with you, I have your sister here, and you have to agree to everything I say or else she'll face the consequences." He said, his voice turning angry.

"No…no you're lying." I said shaking. Sarah was rubbing my back now.

"I don't think so, here listen for yourself." I heard a scream and then Divia's voice.

"Anya! Don't come here! Don't! get yourself out! It's a tr.-" She cried

"Enough!" Alex boomed "That enough proof for you?" tears slid down my face at his voice. How could I ever think that he was like me when he had put my sister in the exact situation I had once been in and obviously Alex had been in the same position. What sick person what do the same torture to another person they had received?

"Alex, please let her go…" I whispered.

"No can do, not until you help me out. You need to trust me. I killed that girl yes, but I didn't write that stuff on the wall and I didn't break those vampires out, and on top of it all, I didn't draw that mark on her wrist, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm being framed."

"Alex-"

"No, you listen to me. You are going to help me clear my name, you are going to help me become human, and you are going kill those bastards who murdered my sister. If you don't then your sister here will suffer for it." He growled into the phone. I closed my eyes.

"I need to see her, and you. If I don't see her, if she's not safe and if I you just take off then no deal." I said. I knew Divia she would pull through and I knew he had me on speaker, Divia would know what I was doing. It was a manipulating technique I'd used on her and my brother when we were little. Alex let out a breath.

"Meet me at the top of the New York Times building at six in the evening. If you're not there then I'll take Divia with me, and trust me when I say that when I let her go she wont be herself and she definitely wont be a virgin. Be there." Then the line was dead.

**Oh My God. I'm horrible to make you guys wait for the next chapter. Sorry. But hey it had to be done. Keep reading if you want to find out if Anya can save Divia, recapture Alex and figure out her feelings!**


	8. 8 Negotiating with a Jerk!

**And now you get to find out what happens! Hope you like this chapter i sure do! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Chapter 8: Negotiating with a Jerk**

I stood on top of the New York Times building with Keith and Sarah. Ivy had wanted to come but I had told her to go and find leads on Marcus. Liz was looking for Sam while Keith was here with me. Nate had left muttering how he wasn't ready for this.

The wind was blowing in every direction and my skin was becoming cold so I had work a black trench coat. It was about five fifty p.m. and I knew Alex was here. He probably knew I was going to come early, so he showed up earlier to make sure I didn't plant any thing to catch him.

"It's not polite to make a lady wait!" I called. I was past the sad phase, I was furious. How dare he think he could play with me? Well he had another thing coming. Alex strolled out then from his hiding place pulling Divia out with him. She looked like me except a hint taller, and lighter in skin tone. She wore a white mini skirt that was now muddy and torn a bit. Her dark purple lacy top was ripped at the hem so it revealed some of her stomach. Seems as though Alex couldn't resist, the thought shot jealousy and anger that he touched my sister through me. Though I didn't understand the jealousy But when I saw her face I knew I shouldn't worry about getting physical with Alex. He was apparently really rough. She had a bruise under her eye and a deep cut down her leg.

When she saw me, tears souled down her face. Alex wasn't unharmed either though. HE had scratches on his face and arms, and they were swelling. Good girl she used my 'respect' technique. Sarah gasped at the site but I didn't pay attention.

"You've got competition." Alex said, his face stony but his eyes showed amusement.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're sister here…she's probably way better then you in ways I cant describe." My eyes bugged out, and I looked at Divia and she looked away from me.

"You slept with me SISTER?!" I screamed.

"Hey, she wasn't complaining." He said this time smiling. Keith growled. I looked at Divia.

"You slept with him? What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any freaking idea what Sahil is going to say?! He'll kill you! And What about mom and dad?! Jesus Divia, I'll get blamed!"

"Sis, come on, it was my first time…Alexander said he would make it special…and well he did…" She said looking ashamed. I just stared. I took a deep breath.

"You know what? I've had it with you." I growled. And then I looked at Alex and sent him daggers with my eyes. I marched up to him and he didn't back up btu raised his eyebrows and then I slapped him, straight across the face, then grabbed Divia and shoved him towards Keith.

"Call my brother Keith, tell him to pick her up. Sarah, go across the street and get her something better to wear, if she goes out like that she'll probably be in some other guy's bed." I hissed.

"Don't! Anya, please, he doesn't deserve this!" Divia cried.

"I'm done talking with you." I said with out turning around. I stared at Alex who had a hand to his face. When they had left I slapped him again, this time adding some nail into it.

"OW!" He cried.

"Shut it, you bastard! You used my sister, then played me into coming here and then you insult me?!" I snapped.

"You believed that? Seriously? We didn't have sex okay? That was just to get you to talk with me alone!" He yelled back. I raised my eyebrows.

"So I met her after I broke out of headquarters. She was at the club you and I had first met at, she was drunk and she looked a lot like you. And she was blabbing to her friends about her older sister, Anya who was always strict and who would kill her if she found her there. When she was getting ready to leave I followed her, and then I baited her. When I had her alone and she was done puking I told her what I was. She freaked out, and I told her if she so much as screamed I would cut of her hands. She did everything I told her. Including to mess herself up. I didn't touch her. I didn't know how to get you alone so she suggested to try jealousy and it apparently worked." HE said. When he was finished I, turned around and walked to the edge of the building looking out at the skyline. Alex followed me.

"I was going to kill that night." I started. "I was going to kill you because the rule we have in our organization is that vampires aren't what they used to be. But then when I searched you I saw the picture of you and your sister and I thought of my siblings. I thought you were like me. A child put in an impossible situation and forced to find a way out or join. I wanted to help you. But after you broke out last night….I realized I had made a mistake. And then you called me and said you had Divia, it was like a recap of what happened when I was fourteen, so thanks Alexander Sullivan for making me confront the past I have worked so hard to put behind me." I said this time turning to look at him. He stared at the skyline behind me.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't want to remember anything more then I am. What happened happened and made me who I am now. I'm glad to have this job so I can get rid of every one of your kind." I said fiercely. He looked away.

"I wouldn't have hurt her." He whispered.

"Yeah and what about that girl that looked like me in your room?" I asked.

"I was so hungry, Sam had barged in the room and had tossed her at me. She was already unconscious and was bleeding, I couldn't stop." He said. "Sam drugged me with her venom when she kissed me. She ejected venom into my mouth but as a vampire I had thought it was my own. But it was hers and causes you to become hungry for blood. It didn't affect me until then. I hadn't even gotten a look at her until I woke up. I'm so sorry. When I did see her my first thought was that I had killed you."

"Well you didn't, but you probably should have, because now I'm going to kill you." I whispered and then pulled out a stake Ivy had given me before we left I was about to stab him but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me against his chest and the he leaned his head down. I tried so hard to break away but he backed me up to a wall to the stairs and I was once again found between him and a brick wall.

He pushed my wrists up above my head and kissed my roughly. His mouth demanded entrance and I found myself giving up easily. His hand coaxed mine to let go of the stake and it fell to the floor and he let go of my wrists. His hands roamed my body greedily as I ran mine through his hair. He lifted my legs around his waist and then he pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm having the weirdest sense of déjà vu. What about you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, nope doesn't ring a bell." I said, with a smile and then he kissed me again lighter this time. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Still want to kill me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm still pretty pissed." I suddenly realized that I was in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist and I knew what his next move was I could have bet money on his next words and won a million dollars.

"What can I do to convince you not to?" He asked with a smirk, how cliché can a guy get. I wriggled out of his grip and pushed him off me.

"There is no way." I snapped

"You're bipolar, you know that? Because what just happened wasn't you acting, you were enjoying that until you came to your senses. You know vampires aren't all so bad right?"

"Yeah I do, I also know that sex can sometimes stimulate them as mush as blood can." I said.

"Oh and how would you know that?"

"Read it in a book."

"Oh." We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well since I can't take you to your room at headquarters I'm just going to have to drag you everywhere I go, joy." I grumbled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy my company." He said.

"Just shut up on the ride home and we'll be fine."

"Fine Ms. Moody." I glared at him and then cuffed him.

When we got downstairs Sahil was there talking with Divia. Sarah saw us and then walked over and hugged me and glared t Alex. Keith came over as well and looked us both over.

"You want me to take him?" He asked.

"No, I got it, he's staying with us, hopefully three hunters can keep him contained." I said.

"We don't have anymore rooms though." Sarah said.

"Don't worry, I'll just bunk with Anya here, I'm sure she'd enjoy that." He said that winking.

"Oh no you're not, you're taking the couch and I know how to make sure you don't sneak away." I said then I left him with Keith and Sarah. I walked over to my siblings. Divia was crying her eyes out. I spun her around and pulled her into a deep hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over again into her ear and Sahil came over and hugged us both. Div pulled away first.

"Anya, I never understood your job until now…" She whispered.

"I know, I should have told you, but you wouldn't have believed me.

"No I wouldn't have but I do now."

"You okay now?"

"Yes…" I looked up at Alex.

"You take care of her okay?" I asked.

"Got it.

"Oh and make sure you check her room at midnight, if she had been at home the other night then we could have avoided this." I said eyeing her. She blushed.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"What are you going to do now?" Sahil asked.

"Headquarters was trashed up by a couple of his buddies so I have to take him to my place." I said looking over at Alex he was watching us with interest. I felt a bit of sadness for him but I pushed it away, he was monster.

"Be careful Anya, I shouldn't have to say that but I think I should as a big brother." He said, and I smiled.

"Don't worry Sahil, I've got it under control.

"I know you do." Him and Divia left with a hug and kiss and were gone. I walked over to the other three.

"I'm going to meet up with Liz and compare notes with her." Keith said.

"Okay. Good luck."

"You too." He looked at Sarah and smiled at her, and then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"See you later fair maiden" he said. She slapped his hand away and was about to punch him when he ran off.

"Jerk." She hissed.

"Come on." I said. We had taken Sarah's car it was a red Honda. I pushed Alex in the back and then got in on the passenger side.

We didn't speak all the way to the apartment. When we opened the door Ivy sat on the couch, she was listening to her iPod, and was looking up stuff on her laptop.

"We're back!" I called and she pulled her headphones out, when she saw Alex her eyes glazed over again like this morning.

"Looks like we have a guest." She said breaking the gaze and scowling.

"Sadly." I grumbled. Alex didn't say anything just looked around. The Kitchen was to our right and in front of us was a small table for four. Beyond that was the flat screen on the wall above the fireplace, a carpet and a tan couch which Ivy sat on.

"I'm guessing that's where I'm sleeping?" Alex asked.

"Yep." I said. I dragged him over to it and hand cuffed him to the arm of the couch.

"What about my clothes?" He asked. I looked over at Sarah and she sighed.

"Be back in an hour, order a Pizza for me will ya?" She said.

"Alrighty." I said as I went for the phone.

"The usual?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, one cheese, and one half veggie/half pepperoni." I said dialing the number. I didn't Alex what he wanted because I already knew he couldn't have human food. He wanted blood.

"I'm going to go and shower, I feel so icky." I said. "Play nice." I said over my shoulder. I took a twenty minute shower, cleaning myself thoroughly, hoping to get rid of all the sweat, blood, and grime from the day. I pulled on some sport shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen.

Ivy and Alex were watching TV when I walked in I felt Alex's eyes look over me but I didn't look at him. He stared at me for a minute or so but then went back to the TV. They were watching Jeopardy.

"Chernenko becomes oldest-ever USSR leader, Ferraro doesn't become first female VP, Jim Fixx dies jogging. What year was this?" The TV asked.

"1984." Alex answered correctly.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ivy asked.

"I'm three hundred and six years old, I've been through this stuff." He said shrugging.

"Yeah but your memory cant hold that much stuff."

"You'd be surprised." Suddenly the door burst open and with a duffel bag full of what I assumed was Alex's stuff and a shopping bag. She threw Alex's stuff at him and he caught it with ease. She had gone to Alex's stuff at him and he caught it with ease. He looked at me and I un-cuffed him. I hadn't spoken to him and I didn't plan on anytime soon. When he went to the bathroom in my room I didn't say a word. I looked over at Sarah and the shopping bag.

"You wont believe what I found!" She cried.

"If its another cat then forget about it, there's no way I'm keeping another one of those…creatures in this place. " Ivy said.

"Nope! Better!" The bag started barking and my eyes widened. She pulled out a tiny little black puppy. He was sooo cute.

"AW!" Ivy and I both cried.

"I was walking by the pound and they he was going to put down… I had to save him."

"Obviously, but where is his other stuff?" I asked

"In my car. Be back." She ran out to get the rest of the puppies stuff.

"What are we going to call him?" I asked.

"How about…ummm Blitz?" Ivy asked.

"Nice, Hey Blitz." I cooed. I loved puppies and babies. I definitely wanted them when I was married. Maybe two babies and a puppy.

"Hey I need to sleep I'm going in search of Marcus tomorrow." Ivy said getting up, after petting Blitz." I scooped him up in my arms and looked at her.

"Want some help? I can talk with Alex." I suggested.

"We'll see in the morning, right now I'm tired. Night Anya, Blitz." She kissed the top of Blitz's head and he barked, I smiled. I walked us over to the couch and kept him in my lap. Suddenly Alex walked in. He was shirtless, but had on sweatpants. His muscles were showing off, I tried not to stare. He looked at Blitz carefully. Blitz barked at him and then jumped from my lap and went up to Alex and started trying to get his attention. Traitor, I thought.

"What's with the dog?" He asked.

"Sarah found him." I said shrugging. Alex scooped up Blitz and then walked over to the couch with him and sat next to me. Blitz started jumping from Alex's lap to mine and back. I smiled and took him my arms. I cuddled him my arms and smiled when he started licking my face.

"You like puppies huh?" Alex said smiling as he watched me play and coo at the Blitz.

"Yeah I love babies too." I said smiling.

"Babies are cool." He said laughing as Blitz started putting his paws on me, his nails were a bit sharp.

"I guess you cant have kids, right?" I asked.

"It's rare for a vampire to get another one pregnant, but not as rare as a vampire getting a human pregnant." He said.

"Did you think about having kids when you were human?" He laughed.

"Back then I was trying to figure out ways how not to have one, but later on when I was turned I did want to have them." He said.

"Oh." I said. The door opened again and in came Sarah with a load of puppy stuff. A cage, a bowl a dog bed, a bag of food and other stuff. Alex walked over and helped her out while I held Blitz.

"Where's Ivy?" She asked.

"She's sleeping." I said.

"Oh, umm I met the pizza guy on the elevator so I have it here somewhere in this stuff." She said looking for the pizza. I laughed and grabbed the box. We ate. Sarah and Alex talked and I just played with the puppy. Sarah then went to sleep so it was just me Blitz and Alex. I sat on the couch with the sleeping puppy in my arms. Alex came over and sat with us. He pulled me close to him as we watched Sherlock Holmes. Slowly I started to feel tired and Alex started to notice. He pulled me down as he stretched us out on the couch, putting me on top of him and the puppy on top of me.

"Alex, stop." I murmured sleepily.

"You need to sleep." He said.

"But someone needs to watch you." I said as he pressed my head down to his chest and I found myself nestling closer to him.

"Babe, I can tell you right now there is no other place I'd rather be then here." He whispered in my ear. And I let myself drift off into a blissful sleep, one I hadn't had in ages. Alex wrapped his arms around me and the puppy holding us close as if he didn't want to let us go and I felt safe and warm.

**I Love the end of this chapter, isn't the image sooo cute? i mean seriously, Alex holding Anya and Blitz, sooo cute! What do you guys think?!**


	9. 9 Wondering and Dirty Work

**Hey Everyone! So I finally got time to post today! I know a lot of you loved the previous chapter, i know i did! Aren't they so cute together?! Well if you love the story and you want it to keep going please leave me a review! I love them and i love knowing you guys care! So keep them coming and i hope you like this next chapter! 3 ya guys!**

**Chapter9: Wondering and Dirty Work**

**Alex's POV**

She was still laying on top of me when I woke up at eight. She had move closer to me and her breathing almost felt like she was purring against me. I couldn't help smiling. The puppy on the other hand that laid on top of her noticed that I was awake and started barking, begging for attention.

"Shh." I whispered. But it was to late. Anya moaned and rolled over trying to reclaim sleep, but Blitz wouldn't stop barking. She moaned again and lifted her head off my chest, her hand supporting her. Her hair was messy, but cute and sexy. She yawned and then she realized what she was laying on and then looked down at me. I smiled.

"Morning beautiful." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"You fell asleep during the movie."

"Oh...umm… yeah." She said remembering. She started to get up but I pulled her back down to me.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, we need to help Ivy find Marcus, and Keith needs to find Samantha. In both cases you need to help us. Plus we might have some other thing to do, including to check up on the remaining vamps out there." She said. She sat up so she was straddling me. I smiled.

"Aw, and I thought we'd get some alone time together." She rolled her eyes.

"Alex, we hardly know each other in person. Honestly I don't think this…whatever this is, is going to work out if we don't know each other." She said pulling away with force and climbing off me. I sat up as she walked towards her room, my eyes watching her swaying hips.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, for right now we have a job to do, so get read." She said over her shoulder. WE had a job? When did we become a WE? Okay then. I took a shower and pulled on a black t-shirt over dark blue jeans. I pulled on one of my leather jackets and some Nikes. I met up with Sarah and Ivy in the kitchen/dining area.

"Hey Alex." Sarah said, with a smile.

"Morning Sara, Ivy." Ivy was the type of girl to not melt at the site of a guy but she wasn't immune to my charms, no girl was, except of course Anya. She was always hiding her emotions, and it was the fact that I kept pushing her that made things interesting. She was strong willed and most incredible people were brought down by the opposite sex but not Anya. I didn't phase her, what scared me was that she phased me, and I wondered if she would be the end of me.

"Hey Alex." Ivy said waving a hand in my face.

"Yeah?"

"You going to help us with Marcus and Samantha?" She asked.

"That depends on Anya." I said. Right then Anya walked in looking in her tote bag. She looked good. Her long hair was coming onto her face, which bore no make up for once and actually looked nice. She wore blue skinny jeans and a tank top under an off the shoulder shirt. She brushed her hair back and looked up at us, and caught me staring. She raised her eyebrows and I just winked, keeping my cool guy act going.

"Morning." She said.

"Sleep well?" Sarah asked, with a smirk. Anya just glared at her.

"Yeah Anya how did you sleep?" Ivy asked grinning. Anya was about to open her mouth when her phone rang.

"Hey Keith, what 's up?" She said into her phone. I didn't like that guy. He was such a player. Though Anya said that there wasn't anything going on with them, but he was always around her.

"Okay, that's progress. Okay, yeah. Sure. I'll bring the girls over and we'll see what I can get out of the freak." She said into the phone and then cut the call.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked sitting at the table. Anya sat down on top of the rim of the chair. Damn, how light and agile was this chick?

"We managed to catch one of Samantha's play things. He's turned, and a fresh one too." She said with an evil grin that put me a bit on edge.

"Oooh, so we get to get some info out of him?" Sarah asked looking exciuted, Anya smiled wider.

"Yep." She got up and brushed past me and made a cup of tea.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Ivy asked gesturing to me.

"I have a name." I muttered.

"I know, its just funny to infuriate a vampire in an impossible situation." She said.

"I could break you in two if I wanted to." I seethed.

"Yeah you could, but you wont." She said getting up and grabbing a hatchet and fitting it to her belt.

"Well I'm out, I'm going to take Charlie Marcus hunting." She said smiling and was out the door.

"Alright that leaves three of us." Sarah said.

"There is no way he's going into the interrogation room." Anya snapped.

"You afraid he's going to see just how brutal you can be in those rooms?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

"Fine, if he wants to watch then he can watch through the window." She said, walking into her room.

"What's her deal?" I asked watching Anya's retreating figure.

" She went easy on you in the interrogation room, she usually doesn't do the whole seduction thing, she just really wanted you to accept her offer. In real life when she meets a bad vamp she goes full on torture/business lady." She said.

"Oh? What does she do?" I asked curious. The whole seduction thing was an act? She seemed like she used that on most vampires.

"Let's just say if her target gets her mad she doesn't go easy. Ever since high school when we had our first vampire issues she's never been the same. She used to be so…easy going about life. Now though she's uptight on things. Every move she makes she double tracks to make sure she didn't make a mistake. Back then she didn't have a care in the world. Ivy and I miss that girl. But I guess it's expected, she was the one who received most of the blow. Even though Ivy and I lost people, she nearly died saving us and Keith." Sarah said looking upset.

"She really was so full of life. She used to make music like no body's business, now every time she sees a guitar she scowls."

"Wow, that's tough, what happened exactly in high school?" I asked.

"She'll tell you if she wants, it's not a path she likes going down." Sarah said sighing. Anya came back in, with a gun on her belt, a knife also and she wore a pair of high heeled boots like the night we met. There was no doubt a knife in one of them. She looked between us and the shook her head as if not making sense of anything.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked. She picked up a now well fed blitz who was now napping on the ground and placed him in his cage.

"Nah, just trying to figure some things out." She said.

"Hey Anya, when this is all over why don't we go home for a few days? It might help, you've been…distant again." Sarah said.

"That might help, but we have Alex with us." She said, looking at me.

"Hey, its not the first time you've brought a vampire home." Sarah said smiling. I raised my eyebrows, Anya ignored.

"That was the last time I would ever bring a vamp to my table, that…was jus wrong." She said, shaking her head and smiling. Sarah laughed.

"Aw come on, Sahil certainly didn't mind." She said.

"Yeah, whatever, we better get going." She said walking past me. She leaned down to Blitz's cage and blew a kiss. She looked so caring at that moment, leaving me to wonder how much Anya had gone through to turn her from a careless girl to a mature lady. Was there still a little girl in her? If so I wanted to see if I could find her. Maybe it'd help her. The thought of her being haunted by the past didn't make me feel good. What exactly happened?

**Anya's POV**

We drove to headquarters, when I had come out of my room a few minutes ago I knew Sarah and Alex had been talking about me. The look on Sarah's face showed worry , and I knew it was for me. She and Ivy always worried about. Sometimes I would worry about myself, but I'd push the feelings away thinking they were selfish. But there were times I wondered what happened to me, and the answer was simple, six vampires and a high school full of victims.

I sighed internally and decided it wasn't worth the thought. Last night was the first time ever I'd been able to have a blissful sleep, thanks to Alex. There was something about him that kept bringing up my past and feelings. I kept pushing it away. There was no way I could tell him about my past, no matter how much I know about him I didn't have the full picture on him either. Every now and then I'd wonder about how he had survived so long. After watching his sister die at the hands of ruthless vampires does a number on a person. He looked like he had been through so much. Sympathy fled through me but I reminded me he had held my sister hostage last night just like what the vampires who turned him had done to him. But the way he had held me and had taken care of blitz, he almost seemed…human. Maybe that's why I wanted to save him from his now inner demon.

I parked the car at a side street. There were people replacing the glass at the top floor. I looked over at Alex and he seemed to wince at the sight. Guilty were we? When we walked in Ivy was already there, chatting with Charlie, when they saw us, Charlie gave Alex a look. Alex raised his eyebrows but Charlie just scowled.

"Any luck?" I asked Ivy.

"Well, we have some leads. Seems as though he went on a killing spree with Samantha. The guy upstairs should be able to help us." She said turning to me.

"Keith here yet?" I asked. Ivy made a face.

"Yeah, upstairs. He's not exactly in a pleasant mood. That's why he called us. He couldn't get the jerk to talk so he decided to go all the way." At this she smiled. I nodded.

"I'm afraid to ask what you girls do in a confrontation room." Alex said.

"Well, let me see. Take the day before yesterday and times that by ten" I said with a smirk. Alex didn't he looked a bit on edge, between anger and worry.

"Don't worry, if you can't handle to see the dirty work, we hunters are really about then you can wait down here with Charlie.

"I'm not scared." Alex growled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine then." I said and turned to Charlie.

"What floor Charles?" I asked. He smiled.

"Fifteenth." I stopped smiling. This was where we kept the jerks. They were the new ones. I didn't like going up there. Most vamps on that floor feared me and the girls. If this dude knew what was good for him he'd talk as soon as I opened the door.

We went up and Keith met us there. He walked us in to the observation are where they could keep vision on the confrontation room.

"The creature is freaking insane." He snapped.

"Oh? As if you're not?" Sarah asked part joking part seriously. Keith just glared at her.

"He resists most of my threats, he doesn't believe me when I told him I knew some girls who could get him to talk." He said.

"We don't need you to sell our name." Ivy said.

"Well you girls need it. You just might be able to help us end the nightmare of those…monsters." I looked over at Alex, he seethed with anger. I walked up to him.

"You're going to have to get used to this. This is how we work. What you're going to see isn't going to be pretty for anybody, if you want to sit outside then I understand." I said sincerely. Alex looked at me, and for a second I saw something in his eyes. Vulnerability. But it was gone replaced with a stony expression.

"I've seen worse in my life." He said

"Fine." I said. I turned to the girls.

"Let's go." With that we left the room and went inside the confrontation room. When we entered our little friend was staring at us with hunger and blood lust. We each walked in checking him out and taking a position in the room. This was how we worked. Ivy stood against the wall by the door, blocking the exit. Sarah sat down at the chair and I laid my bag on the table and pulled out my gun and loaded it. The guy watched each of us. Judging each of us to see which one he wanted. His eyes landed on me. Oh this was going to be fun.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked calmly. She was the talkative one. I spoke when needed, but used some violence when I had to, and Ivy hardly spoke but did use violence.

"Why don't you tell me yours sweet thing." He smiled at her but then his eyes went back to me. Sarah clenched her jaw.

"We're not here to exchange pleasantries." She snapped.

"Well then, I might as well as drain you all." He said looking at me. He would attempt at going at me first. Poor, idiot, excuse for a man. He was probably twenty five, with beach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had green highlights.

"You could try." Sarah said.

"Honey why don't you and your friend get lost?" He said nodding at Ivy who was about to pull out her axe. "I wanna talk to the Indian chick."

Sarah sighed and then got up and looked at me and nodded. The girls didn't leave. They would stay and wait till I finished him off, if I couldn't they'd step in.

"You're not leaving?" He asked her.

"You can talk to her, but you'd have to do it with an audience." She said.

"Fine." He said and then looked at me. He gestured to the chair and raised my eyebrows.

"Would you rather sit in my lap?" He asked with a grin. Oh the idiot.

"Hon, I don't think you understand where your and just how bad you're living dead life is about to get." I said.

"Well, with you here I'm pretty sure I'd love just about any torture." With that I slapped him.

"You wanted to talk to me fine. But here's the deal you treat with me respect. Got it buddy?" I snapped squatting down to his level. He growled and tried to grab for my hair but I grabbed his hand and twisted it around hearing it crack.

"You answer my questions and this will be over." I said. He yelled out and tried to use his other hand but I kicked his chair and he fell to the ground hard. I stalked him ad he backed up to the wall.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard of us?" I asked with a mock smile. "Baby we're the girls from Tucker High School." I said. If he hadn't heard of the girls from Tucker then he was dumber then I thought. Every vamp knew about them. Every vamp knew about how the three girls had taken on six vampires and had lived to tell the tale. Most vamps feared us, others wanted a challenge like Alex. But the weaker ones like the one in front of me was scared out of their mind.

"now be a good little boy and tell me what you're name is." I said squatting once more to his level. He gulped.

"Brian." He said. His eyes were wide, filled with awe and fear.

"Well Brian, that wasn't so hard. Now lets raise the difficulty level. Do you know Samantha Gray?" IO asked

"N-no.." He stammered. I kicked him hard.

"Baby, lying to me isn't going to help you. Now do you Know Samantha Gray?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Sarah asked coming up behind me.

"N-N-No…" He said. This time Ivy grabbed him and rammed his body against the wall and pulled her hatchet out and pressed it to his neck.

"Did you not here her?!" She hissed. "DO NOT LIE, to us."

"Yes, yes I know where she is but she might have moved. " Ivy's hatchet bit his flesh and he gasped.

"The last time I saw her…She was with another vampire I didn't know him. They came to my apartment, she stole some of my weapons and stuff and then left. She probably went to her safe house in Boston." He said. Boston, joy he went to my home city. Well now another reason to go home for a bit. Ivy and Sarah met my eyes and nodded. Ivy let him go but gave him a gash in his head which nocked him out. He crumbled to the ground and I cuffed him to the fallen chair. We left the room and met Keith outside.

"Thanks girls, that was awesome! Especially you Sarah, so brave to sit right in front of him." He was such a flirt. Ivy rolled her eyes and Sarah just growled at him.

"Save your flattery for the bimbo's at your friend's strip club. She growled. With that she stomped off to Liz who had a case file in her hand. Liz was showered and was wearing her work attire, all black. While they talked Ivy went down to check on Charlie and see what he could find on Marcus. Keith went back inside the observation room. That left me and a silent Alex.

"Hey? You okay?" I asked. His expression was part anger part shock. He stared at me.

"Is that what you hunters do? Torment us to answer?" He growled.

"Alex-"

"No, you didn't do that to me, you lead me on into believing you're a whore, but the truth is much worse. You say we're monsters but what you just did was no better!" He shouted.

"Excuse me? Did you see me suck his blood? Did you see me drain his life? Did you see me do any of that? No. I didn't do that to you, because you're to strong, but you can be enticed." I snapped.

"No I cant!" He said.

"Then why did you just agree with me?" I yelled back

"Because you do that to me! You do stuff with my head! You tear down all my walls and see the real me!" He yelled and suddenly I felt myself calm down.

"I didn't mean to tear down your walls, Alex. But the more they cooperate the better it is for this world. You know that. Even if you have that beast in you, you know that it's not right." I walked closer to him and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"You're not like those vamps Alex, whether you know it or not. I know you can be human again." Stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I then turned on my heel and walked over to Liz and Sarah who had been staring at us for some time. I knew Alex was watching me, but I didn't care.

He didn't realize the more he defended his kind the more it hurt me. I wanted to save him. I wanted him to become human once more. He wanted it just as bad, but he needed to learn what being human meant again, and I knew how I could show him. I'd take home with me and the girls to Boston. To where it all began.


	10. 10 Working With a Hunter

**So New Chapter! Who's excited?! So lets see. I liked the last chapter, i know you guys are all wondering EXACTLY what happened to Anya, and ****don't worry i'm getting to that. Also If you haven't already sent int a review please do so! I know htere are a lot of you guys who are keeping tabs on this story so why not write a review? I really want to hear what you guys have to say! I will accept any ideas for future chapters, though i can't say i'll use them but i still need them! Love you guys~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter10: Working with a Hunter**

**Alex's POV**

She kissed me. On the cheek. I don't know why it affected me so much, but the sensation was amazing. It temporarily made me forget about what happened ten minutes ago. But then I remembered what she just said. She believed I could be human. But I had been a vampire for so long. She didn't understand there were benefits. Would she ever accept me for being one?

I looked over to where she was on the phone she caught my eye and gave me a small smile before turning around and talking to whoever was on the line. I studied her and realized I hardly knew her. Sure every vampire out there knew about her and the girls' becoming of hunters. We all knew the basics. Vampires had struck their high school and town and the girls had killed them all. The question that everyone asked was, how? No one knew the answer to that but the girls. Obviously Anya had it worse then Ivy and Sarah. She wouldn't bring it up, and she seemed to be killing the part of her that had experienced whatever happened back then. IT made me feel like I had to bring that side back. But how?

"You know you bring out her inner happy side?" I turned around to see Charlie the guy who glared at me when I had come in with the girls this morning. He seemed older then them but he seemed to be like a mentor to Anya. She respected him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That girl has never really cared for your kind. You're one of the very few that bring back the girl that I once knew when she first walked into this establishment. She was innocent, and scared. Now though, she's fearless, and pushes everything away including feelings." Charlie said, as he watched Anya who was now pacing and talking angrily to the person on the phone.

"Can you tell me what really happened?" I asked.

"She'd tell you id she wanted you to know. It's not my place to tell." He looked back at her.

"She's probably talking to someone back home." He said

"How do you know?"

"She usually ends up yelling at them, and then laughing." Sure enough when I looked over she was laughing.

"Don't be stupid about her. She's worth everything I guy owns, including a heart, whether it beats or not." With that he turned around and walked to the elevators.

"Hey, what were you and Charlie talking about?" Anya said walking over.

"Nothing, just warning me." I said with a smile she rolled her eyes and started walking to the elevators, I followed.

"We're going to hang out in my office for the rest of the day, kay? I have some stuff to look up and I need to forge a couple of pages on you." She said looking up at me.

"Forge a couple of pages on me?" I asked, wondering why the heck she would need to do that.

"Yeah, we're taking a little trip to my hometown." She said brightly.

"Boston? Oh, to find Sam and Marcus." I said.

"Yep. I think you'll like it, I told my mom and she's cool with you staying, my brother and his fiancé will be there, and Divia as well." MY stomach tightened at the sound of Divia's name. What I had said to that girl and how I had hurt her to get Anya's attention was horrible. This was the first time I regretted something like that.

"Will she be okay? With me there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I talked with her to. As long as you give her a kiss she's fine." She said without looking at me.

"A kiss?" Why in hells name would that girl want a kiss from her tormenter?

"Hey, you're hot, of course every girl wants one from you." She said and then her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"Oh really? So is that your way of saying you want more kisses? Because if is…"

"You know that's not what I meant." She said, looking flustered.

"We're in an elevator babe, so we're all alone…" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Alex, remember what I said this morning? We hardly know each other." She said.

"So? Sweetheart, I'm perfectly fine with the whole friends with benefits thing." I said, though in actuality I wasn't. I wanted to be way more then a friend, but I'm not sure if she felt the same way. Probably not, but a guy could try. Her sigh got my attention.

"Look, just be ready tomorrow okay? We need to be there by-" I cut her off with my lips. What can I say? A guy has needs, and her lips had been taunting me ever since they rested on my cheek. I pushed her against the elevator wall and smiled when she responded to me. I pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. Her breath was fast and her heartbeat was wild. In most cases I'd be hungry but in this case it was lust and passion instead of hunger for her blood.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked against the skin on her neck. Her hands were on my neck and she gasped when I nipped at her ear with my teeth. I didn't use my fangs so it didn't bleed.

"I-" She said but didn't get a chance to finish because just then the elevator doors opened. And she pushed me away. A girl in a miniskirt, stilettos, and a v-neck tank top which revealed a ton of skin walked in. In normal cases I'd be checking her out but at the moment Anya was staring the girl down, with pure hatred.

"Vampire boyfriends huh, Anya? That ones new, didn't know you knew how to have fun." The girl smiled evily. She was a beach blonde with amber eyes. She looked me up and down and like most girls her eyes glazed over at the sight of me. I shook it off, I didn't have any desire for her at the moment.

"Something you need here Abby." Anya hissed

"As a matter of fact yes, I was called from Penn. State just to help you guys out, and of course I wanted to see Keith." She said.

"Good luck getting back with Keith, the guy has his eyes set on Sarah." Anya said.

"Oh and what about you? As I recall back in high school you used to be very…flirtatious with just about EVERY boy."

"Seriously? You're jealous? Wow okay no need to flatter me." Anya said, and then stormed out of the elevator. The girl, Abby winked at me.

"Good luck with her." She said. I nodded to her and trailed after Anya. She walked through a series of halls, not caring that I was behind her. She stopped in front of a cream colored door, pulled pout her keys and opened it.

The room was nice, farthest back there was no wall but a huge window over looking New York. There was a desk stacked with papers, two book shelves with plenty of books. A computer and an office chair was with the desk and there were two other chairs.

I closed the door behind me as Anya set her stuff down and pushed her hair from her face. She walked to the window and leaned her head against it. She looked tired, stressed, and frustrated.

"Hey?" I called as I walked up to her and leaned sideways against the window, facing her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" She said. Her voice muffled.

"No, it's not nothing. So tell me." I said shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Argh! That girl we just saw, Abby. We went to High School together. She was…one of the refugees in our grade level…" She said not looking at me.

"She and her family had ran away, leaving to town and the school to fend for themselves. Two years back she came back and turns out she's Keith's on and off girlfriend and hunter. How she hunts I have no idea, but I do know that I hate her from the moment we met in high school. She's been mad at me since I started talking to a guy she liked. Back then I hung out with mainly guys with the exception of Ivy and Sarah. I just felt natural when around the boys. I wasn't flirty unless I liked the boy otherwise I was myself. But Abby was always a bitch. She hated me and her coming back is going to make this case complicated. She'll try and get back together with Keith and then she'll manipulate the whole case. She'll no doubt try and steel your case too." That shocked me.

"Other hunters can get your cases?" I asked.

"If they do a better job with it." She said peeking up at me. The look in her eyes showed that she didn't want to loose my case. I leaned over and pulled her into my arms. I expected her to pull back but she snuggled closer.

"MY rep is on the line, Alex." She whispered.

"Well, you're going to solve these cases and you're suppose to help me right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She pulled back from me, but not breaking my arms away. "How are you by the way? Any cravings?" I asked

"For blood no? For someone yes." I said looking at her intently. She blushed slightly but turned away, breaking free from me.

"I have some stuff to look up, you can sit in one of the chairs and…do…what ever." She said.

**Anya's POV**

It was seven o'clock when I was finally done with my research on Marcus and Samantha. They had both been having a very heated relationship. I wondered if Alex knew about it. He had fallen asleep at about five and every now and then I'd look over at him. He looked so peaceful, vulnerable, and cute. His breaths were slow and soft. I wanted to just go over there and wrap myself in his arms. I shook the thought. Don't get distracted yourself girl. I thought to myself.

I also did some more research on Alex's sister. Her name had been Sophia. She had been abducted by the vampires Jason and Jacob Sanders. They were twin brothers, both looked exactly alike. They looked to be about thirty. They had dirty blonde hair, and sea eyes. They were professional vampires. They knew what they were doing. They were definitely even more dangerous then Alex, Samantha, and Marcus combined.

Sarah had gotten a ride with Keith actually they were comparing notes on Marcus and Samantha. Ivy had hung out with Charlie and then met up with Keith and Sarah for lunch. I stayed in my office. Alex stayed with me. We talked about little things. He told me about some of his past life and I told him about my family. Abby had tried to find Keith, but after talking with Alex I called him up and warned him that his crazy ex was after him, so he ended up begging Sarah to play girlfriend with him. That's why they went home together. I was tired so I decided to call it a night I walked around my desk to Alex's sleeping figure.

"Hey Alex?" I said shaking him slightly. He didn't stir. "Alex, come on we have to go." I said. He didn't budge.

"Alex!" I cried and shook him. Nothing. Now I was getting frustrated. So I did what I would do to any other guy. I pushed him out of the chair. That woke him up.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"I said we had to go." I snapped.

"That doesn't mean you have to shove me!" He cried.

"You wouldn't wake up!" I yelled. And suddenly I was falling onto some rock hard abs. Alex rolled us over and he was on top of me.

"Alex, we don't have time for this. I want to get home, eat, pack and then sleep." I said struggling against him.

"Sorry babe, every action has an equal and opposite reaction." He murmured in my ear. "So since you pushed me, I have to do something in the opposite," He bent his head down and was about to brush his lips with mine when my cell phone rang. Dammit, why did I have to solve everyone's problems?

I pushed Alex off me and answered it. It was Ivy.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked

"Well, we have some talking to do. I think we should all compare notes a=on this whole big case, so I have Charlie over here, and I called Sarah and Keith so they're coming from his house. By the way what's up with that?"

"Well let's just say Abigail's come back for a visit." I said.

"Ugh, that slut? Joy this will help us sooo much" She sad sarcastically.

"Anyways, anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Yeah I called Nathan too, he called Liz earlier and said he had some stuff to show us. Liz says she's coming. So I have ordered Thai food, for us all. So get yourself over here." She said.

"I was just leaving I just had some trouble waking Alex up." I said. Then I heard a bark from the background.

"No Blitz, that's not for eating. No, you stupid. Ugh." Ivy groaned. She had had two dogs back at home ago, not anymore but I knew she was just as glad as I was, if not more that we had a little friend at home.

"Hey come home quick, Blitz is hungry."

Alright, be there soon!" I hung up and looked over at Alex who was eyeing the pictures on my shelf. He was staring at one from my high school. Back then I was a bit better, and not so mature I guess in a lack of better words. Each year though had been a struggle and each year after the attack I found myself growing more and more cautious, and adult like.

The picture was of me and my friends, I was sure I'd see tomorrow if not the day after. We were all smiling and laughing. We were at the park near our homes. There was the lake in the back ground, me being held up by two of my guy friends, Sarah jumping from behind. Ivy rolling on the ground with her boyfriend back then beneath us, and two more of my guy friends and two more of my girl friends. We were all crazy and happy back then. We still were. We still hung out like that when we all came to visit. And I had called all of them to let them know we were coming home for the week. But no matter how much fun we still had, we always kept remembering what had happened. And it never went away.

Alex turned to me, and I had a few tears in my eyes. I brushed them away and nodded towards the door. He nodded back and we left. In the elevator he kept his distance, but when I was about to get in the car he pulled me close to him and kissed my lips gently. This time it wasn't with hunger, or lust. It was a soft, sweet kiss to say that he was there for me and I appreciated it so much.

We didn't talk on the way home. But when I opened the door to our apartment I saw the last thing I wanted to see. A beat up, Keith and Sarah on the couch with ice packs. A bloody nosed Nate. A pissed off Liz. A frenzied Ivy, and a more then shocked Charlie. All of them were starring at one thing in the middle of the floor, a sure as dead corpse of Abigail Grace Dale.


	11. 11 Bloody Nightmares

**Hey everyone! So a new chapter! It's not my best but its pretty good. Hope you like it! Reviews are needed! I want to see if i can make it to at least twenty! Help me out here! Love you guys! :) ~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter11: Bloody Nightmares**

Alex and I walked in slowly. I looked at Abby's body seeing bite marks all over. Her neck was practically torn open, the vamp that had bitten her was obviously hungry and hadn't fed in a while, unless they were young and new. There were also marks on her arms and legs, as if it wasn't just vampire that was feeding from her.

I looked up at everyone and asked my classic question I asked in these situations.

"Do I want to know?" Ivy looked a bit annoyed now.

"Our apartment was being searched and little miss nosey over here," She said gesturing to Abby's body. "Decided to break in and see what we have on file with our cases." That made me angry. I should have known she'd show up, but what worried me that the vampires knew where we lived. Of course they knew, Anya! I thought to myself.

Alex walked over to Abby's body and placed his hands on the messy so called bite, I called tear in her neck. He closed his eyes, and I waited to see blood ooze out of her, that's what a vampire's touch could do to you. Your blood rushed in your skin to their contact. It oozed out, but it wasn't normal colored. It was vamp colored. Vampires did have blood, but it didn't ooze out unless they were hit by a hawthorn plant, or bitten by another vampire, or themselves. That's how they turned a human; they fed them their blood, which was a DARK DARK red, almost black. That's what came from her.

"She's been turned." He said dusting his jeans off, as he stood. Keith shook his head.

"Now before you girls get deep pleasure in killing her, we can't, not unless we see her behavior patterns." He said standing up, eyeing me, Ivy, and Sarah. We'd all hated Abby. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And the protective boyfriend is back." Sarah said with a groan.

"No joke, you're protecting a new vamp!" Ivy cried.

"Yeah and Anya's holding one hostage in your apartment. Your point?" He said. Of course he had to drag me into this.

"Keith, Alex is over a century years old, he has had time to control his emotions on when he was human, and control his hunger." I said, trying not to loose my patience.

"Yeah, and what about the girl in his room? That wasn't control!" Keith yelled.

"He was drugged with vampire venom!" I said defensively. Why was I defending Alex? He could clearly defend himself.

"Ahem," Alex cleared his throat. "She was a bitch when she was human, as Anya put it, and I believe Sarah and Ivy agree. Just imagine what she'll be like when she wakes up. She'll be as hungry as a bear coming out from hibernation. You don't want that." Alex said.

"You don't get a say in this!" Keith yelled. I closed my eyes and then looked at Ivy and Sarah.

"Whose turn was it?" I asked. Back in Boston every time we had told Keith that Abby wasn't good for him, Ivy, Sarah and I took turns trying to convince him.

"I, think it was Sarah's turn!" Ivy said.

"Yeah, Sarah." I said with a smile. She groaned.

"It was not!" She said.

"Sarah, be a good friend and help Keith out." Ivy said. With that she grabbed both of their arms and shoved them out the door. While they left I looked down at Abby.

"We might want to clean her up and then tie her up. I said. Ivy nodded. Liz got on her hands and knees, and I went kitchen and brought back a wet towel. Alex watched us with curiosity. At that moment I had forgotten about Blitz. He came barking out from his room, and got on his hind legs when he reached Alex and started pawing his jeans. I smiled. Alex smiled down at him and scooped him up in his arms.

"I'll feed the little guy." He said, I nodded. We patted the blood and marks on Abby. We cleaned her up, and then I grabbed some old clothes I was going to get rid of, and we changed her up. We then tied her down to one of the kitchen chairs. Then we each went our separate ways and took showers. Liz used Sarah's shower. After cleansing my body of blood, seat, and other things I acquired during the day I pulled on some black cotton leggings and an old aero t-shirt. I threw my other clothes in the hamper.

I took a peek into the kitchen and saw Abby was still out. Sarah was back with Keith, Sarah sat next to Alex and played with Blitz on the couch, while Keith was next to her, putting his arm behind her on the couch. He was so slick. Not! Liz was wearing a pair of Sarah's jeans and an old t-shirt and was sitting in a chair. Charlie was in a chair next to Liz. Ivy came up behind me and squeezed my sides. I let out a yelp as she laughed. I smiled over at her and gave her a look that meant that there would be payback.

We walked towards the other. I could smell the food that was on the coffee table. Sarah had brought out some paper plates and napkins and stuff. I sat down between her and Alex's legs on the floor. When I walked past Keith he let out a low whistle, Ivy reached over and punched his arm.

"OW!" He cried.

"Don't be rude." I said, with a smug smile, knowing all to well that my sister friends had my back.

I sat down and gave everyone there food. Liz had chicken, Sarah had fried rice, Ivy had some coconut soup, Keith had duck and I had panang curry with extra tofu and rice. We ate, talked, watched comedy series like How I Met Your Mother, and The Big Bang Theory. According to Alex Abby would be out for twelve hours since she got bitten. Ivy was the one to find her in my bedroom. Then had managed to drag her out to the kitchen. Keith and Sarah had been banged up was because they had run into a couple of new vamps near Keith's house. They had staked them and dropped then had Liz come pick them up. They had all come over to find the body and Ivy leaning over it.

"So which angry vamp did this exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I took some venom samples so we can drop them off at the lab before we go tomorrow." She said. Each vampire had different venom. Venom was supposed to make the victim succumb to the vampire's desires. That's why Alex had fed after he woke up, because he had drank Samantha's venom.

"Well they were looking for something…" I mumbled.

"They were probably working for something." Sarah said between mouthfuls.

"Samantha's resourceful she wouldn't mind turning some little humans into slaves and have them breaking into civilian homes." Alex said seriously. I shot him a dirty look.

"May I remind you that you were captured and are now in the presence of five 'little humans' as you so kindly put it." I said looking up at him.

"Oh babe, don't be jealous I'd pick a vampire over you." He said looking at me with raised eyebrows. I could feel my eyes widen slightly, and I quickly turned it into a sneer. I was a fool to think he had real feelings for me. I mean he's an old vampire after all, he'd probably be 'together' with plenty of humans and not to mention vampires.

"As if I'd be jealous of a vamp. Please, you guys take everything for granted, especially things that are right in front of you." I snapped.

"I was joking…." Alex said, his face a bit hurt.

"Anya doesn't take jokes." Charlie said, jumping in.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, hasn't taken one about herself, ever." Ivy said slurping her soup. Blitz suddenly jumped off Sarah's lap and went to Liz who was munching on some chicken. Blitz wanted some he kept jumping up and down, trying to reach the plate. Liz glared at the puppy at first then gave in and dropped a tiny piece. Blitz ate it and then walked over to Ivy and sat in her lap.

When the food was gone we said our good byes. Keith grabbed Sarah before she could wriggle away and kissed her cheek. In return she slapped him across the face. I couldn't help but laugh. H shot me a dirty look and left carrying Abby with him. Liz rode with Charlie. Charlie hugged us and then nodded at Alex.

"Remember what I said Alex, oh and don't forget if you want to talk things out I left my card in your pocket." Charlie winked at him and then left. Alex's eyes were wide and found a card in his back pocket. Ivy laughed.

"Well I don't know what you two are planning," Sarah said with a smile pointing at me and Alex. "But I am going to go to bed." She said and then she left.

"I'm going to sleep too." Ivy said and then smiled as she left. When they were gone Alex wrapped his arms around me from behind. His lips kissed my ear.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" He asked.

"I am going to pack and then going to bed. And you are going to sleep on the couch." I said stepping out from his embrace.

"Aw, that's no fun." He said with a small pout. I had an aching feeling to go back into his arms but at that moment I wasn't in the mood for him distracting me. I needed to prepare for tomorrow.

I knew I was going to have to bring back some of my past, and dead parts of me to make Alex accept humanity. It was going to take a lot. I knew he was wondering what happened to me and the girls, but I wasn't going to tell him yet. But I could bring back the girl I was back in high school. Even after the attack I was still jumpy and crazy but it all died every time I fought another vampire and got bitten. The attack had just been the beginning for my career in hunting and after being recruited every part of me felt more mature. I had learned to hide my crazy, teenage side from the vampires, that was just weakness to them. I would have been an easy mark then. Slowly I stopped showing that side altogether

I was going to have to put on the clothes I hadn't worn in a while, act like I hadn't acted in years, let loose and just have fun. I missed that side, of me and bringing it back would be tough but I had to do it. Some part of me knew I couldn't lose Alex to deeming no hope. Because there was, he just needed to see it.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Alex, not tonight please." I said and then kissed his cheek. I walked down the hall to my room. I packed my some of the I had worn a while ago. I hadn't touched them since we had moved to the apartment. I put some toiletries, and other stuff, including my laptop.

That night I slept horribly. The nightmares had come back. I was in the school walking through the halls cautiously. I could hear the beasts that had started to take over our town. I could smell the metallic sent of blood. I felt my stomach clench. I walked through the halls. The whole school was abandoned. There was blood everywhere I heard screams from every direction. Every scream, every smell of blood, and every person I knew who was being drained. I knew them and I couldn't help them, I felt torn. Who could I save? Who could I go to first? And then I felt a hand grabbing me from behind, the snarl of the beast and I screamed with all my might. I screamed and I screamed until I was jerked awake sweating in Alex's strong arms.

He was holding me, running his hands through my hair. He was holding me tight. I suddenly realized that the dream was the worst remake of what had really happened. What happened was way worse. I felt myself calm down as Alex whispered that I was okay. That he wouldn't let me go. When I finally stopped shaking he pulled back slightly.

"Hey," He whispered. "You want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I…I cant…Not yet…" Managed to say. He nodded and then pulled me close to him again. He laid us down. I lay on my said facing him as he lay facing me. He held me in his arms and I fell asleep like that, forgetting about my nightmare. He kissed my forehead and I let myself focus on everything that was Alex. His skin, his strong masculine scent, his warmth which was odd to me. Most vampires were cold just like legends say, but they grow warm as they slowly start to remember what humanity is. Seems as though Alex was remembering. It made me smile and I pulled him closer. My legs wrapped around his, his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't have asked for something better. Until Blitz came in and jumped in between us. I laughed.

I pulled Blitz between us, my legs unwrapped from Alex's and he pulled his arms away, but we huddled close with Blitz between us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. 12 Family Bites

**Hey Guys! I have been receiving some awesome reviews! thanks to all of you that have! It really motivates me, every time i open up my email i always feel pumped to write more! So please keep the reviews coming if you want me to keep writing! Especially you lazy people who don't want! yeah i know you can type one up, even if you don't have an account write one as a guest! Anyways, a lot of people have been loving Alex's and Anya's relationship, well don't worry i'll get to their mushy stuff, i just need to add a bit more spice to it! Anyways here's my question to all my viewers! PM your answer to me please! Who's your favorite character, and why! Love you guys! ~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapeter12: Family Bites**

I woke up to Blitz licking my face and sitting on me. I smiled and pulled the little puppy off me. Alex was still sleeping. I smiled, he had saved me from a sleepless night again. I decided to take another shower to clear my head from last night. I went to my closet, wrapped in a towel. Time to put my plan into action. I pulled on a bright peach tank top that went well with my skin tone, and some denim short shorts with a brown belt. And then I put on some heeled sandals. I went back into my room and found it empty. Alex must have gone to get ready. Then I smelled breakfast. Weird, none of us cooked in the morning.

I walked to the kitchen and found Ivy, Sarah and Alex talking and laughing. Alex was at the stove cooking and giving the girls a heart stopping smile. Ivy was a bit glazed and Sarah seemed to like being near him. When they heard me they turned. And then Ivy dropped her ceramic plate and it shattered. Sarah nearly fell over, and Alex just stared at the sight of my legs. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm, uh… nothing…" Ivy hesitated, looking at Sarah who was wide eyed.

"You feeling okay Anya?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said with a smile. I felt like my normal self, which I hadn't been in so long. They stared at me.

"Okay, well, Alex was just making us an amazing breakfast." Ivy said with a smile. IT was genuine, I could tell she was happy I was coming back to my old self.

"Amazing huh?" I asked.

"Yes, its soooo yummy." Sarah said staring at Alex. Oh boy, she wasn't just talking about the food now was she? I walked over to Alex and slapped his arm.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Stop hypnotizing them." I whispered.

"I'm not!" He said offended.

"Alex, they wouldn't drool over a guy no matter how hot he is!" I said

"Babe, I'm not hypnotizing them. I haven't used that since 1904." He said smiling down at me.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. Ivy was cleaning up the glass as Sarah set the table. Sarah was wearing short and a yellow shirt, while Ivy wore a tank top and cargo shorts. We all ate our breakfast, except Alex of course who was watching me the whole meal. Then we grabbed our stuff and took turns loading the cars. We were taking two cars because we had Blitz and Sarah thought it'd be good for me and Alex. Whatever that meant. When everything was loaded we all got in our cars and started driving.

Alex was still watching me, eyeing my figure with curiosity, lust, and wonder. I knew my plan was working.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"When you were grabbing your bad and loading the car Sarah and Ivy couldn't stop talking about you. They said that you hadn't worn those kind of clothes since you guys moved here. Why?"

"I wore the other clothes to show my mature and grown up side. It was the only way to show vampires I wasn't afraid. If I showed the young girl then they'd be all over me. That's not my image." I said.

"But there is a playful and fun side to you?" Alex asked mockingly. I smiled.

"Yeah, I just haven't been able to show it since we've been here. I haven't really been myself." I said looking over at him. It was about four hours to Boston and it was right now ten o'clock, so we'd be there by around two. That was good.

"Since when have you had nightmares?" Alex asked suddenly. I tensed. I knew I'd have to tell him sooner or later, for him to understand exactly why I hated vampires, but I couldn't tell him everything.

"I'd have on and off nightmares since the attack five years ago. But it became more frequent this past year when we moved." I said keeping my eyes strictly on the road. I could feel Alex's gaze on me, watching carefully.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"I guess it's because I worry about home all the time…I don't want to leave it, I want to protect it. But i had to go to college, and headquarters was four hours away, that was too much work to drive to and from, and then hunt. My boss wanted us to stay close."

"Who is your boss?"

"We'll see him at some point during our visit." I said. From there we ended up talking about random things. He asked a question that wasn't really personal, and I did the same. We stopped for gas once and met up with Ivy and Sarah for lunch at a diner. Then we were suddenly driving through my hometown outside Boston, named Tucker **(A/N there is no such place as Tucker, Massachusetts. I made it up. Just go with it!)**. The town wasn't small, but wasn't large either. Sarah, Ivy and I lived in the same neighborhood. We drove to the beginning of the subdivision and then got out of the cars and talked about what we were going to do.

"So, I was thinking you guys could come over for dinner if you wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah that should work, then we can hand in the morning? I think I have an idea of what we can do." Sarah said with a smile. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Fine, we'll see." I said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise." Ivy said with a secret smile. The girls were helping me with Alex. We agreed to meet up at my house for dinner at six. Mom liked to have dinner on time. Whether they wanted to stay was up to them. Blitz would stay with Ivy since she and her parents were fond of dogs, but Sahil was allergic so there was no way I could keep Blitz, as for Sarah, she had older siblings who were a bit scared of them.

We drove deep into the neighborhood. Going through a series of turns most people would get lost in, but I had memorized like the back of my hand. Finally we turned onto a street and five houses down on the right was an old 1972 brick house with navy shutters. It was rustic and big looking. The lawn was lined with roses and a dogwood tree that was as old as I as. My mom had a thing for plants. I parked my car in the drive way making sure to block Sahil's car, because that was the little sisterly thing to do. Alex studied the house for a minute.

"I still feel like it's a little early for me to meet your parents." He said. I smiled.

"You're in for a surprise. This isn't the first time I've brought a vamp home." I said.

"Oh? I thought you didn't waste time on dating us." He said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh no, this one was a girl." I said. Then I got out of the car, Alex followed. W took our bags out and walked to the front door that was decorated in an Indian style my mom had done. I rand the door bell, and waited for a few seconds. Suddenly the door burst open and Lauren burst through with a smile.

"ANYA!" She cried.

"LAUREN!" I cried back and we hugged each other. She was smiling so hard. She was a petite blonde haired blue eyed beauty. She looked up at Alex and suddenly recoiled.

"I…I didn't think you'd brign a case." She whispered.

"A lady vampire?" Alex asked looking at me obviously confused.

"I told you you're not the first vamp I've brought home." I said smiling abck at him. "Alex this is Lauren my soon to be sister and law and Lauren this is Alex, my case." I said.

"What I'm a case?" Alex asked with a playful smile. Lauren smiled at him.

"You're practically a legend." She said in wonder and fear. He winked at her.

"Of course I am." He said.

"Don't get cocky." I muttered.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you coming inside?" SAhil asked coming around Lauren and pulling me in a hug. Then he looked at Alex and smiled.

"Alex this is my older brother Sahil, and Sahil this is Alex." I said. Introducing people was tiring.

"Hey." Sahil said and they shook hands. Sahil eyed Alex.

"Found yourself a vampire boyfriend now?" Sahil asked.

"Watch it, I can let all your exs spill right here to Lauren." I said. He smiled Suddenly Divia burst through.

"ANYA!" She screeched. As if we hadn't just seen each other like a night or two ago. She hugged me and I hugged her back. She looked over at Alex and smiled shyly.

"Hey Alex, manage to get her to soften up?" She asked with a smile. Hmm maybe there was more that went on between them before Alex had called me.

"I'm trying but its hard." He said with a smile wrapping an arm around me, I pushed him off.

"See what I mean? Babe playing hard to get only goes so far." He joked.

"Didn't my friends tell you last night I don't take jokes?" I said.

"They did? Oh sorry I forgot." He said.

"Okay enough you two get inside now!" Lauren said and shoved us inside. WE walked through the foyer as it would be called in proper terms. On the left was my mom's art. She was a painter and did folk art from India paintings. To the right was the dining table we hardly ate at. Then there was the door to the basement, the den, the bathroom, coat closet, and then the kitchen we walked into the kitchen of course was where my mom was cooking something heavenly. I inhaled the smells of home.

The kitchen had a kitchen table for four but we managed to squeeze in chairs. Then behind it was a sliding door to the patio which lead into a small yard and then a creek. Alex looked around, taking everything in. When we reached the kitchen I put my stuff down and came behind my mom and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey ma." I said she smiled and hugged me fiercely.

"How are you?" She asked, tears came from her eyes slowly. I smiled and hugged her.

"So much better." I whispered and then she saw Alex and smiled at him slowly.

"You must be Alex, Anya told me about you over the phone." Ma said. Then she walked over to him and hugged him, Alex bent down and hugged her back.

"Night to meet you ma'am" He said, with a smile that was genuine.

"Alright enough with the welcomes go and put your stuff in your room and lets get going!" Divia was practically bouncing. I laughed. We went upstairs that connected the kitchen to the dining room. Mine was the farthest down. I opened the door and smiled. It was a baby blue with a white fan. There was still some of my stuff, like my book shelves stuffed with teen romance, and paranormal stuff. There was also my guitars, a couple of acoustics and Fender Strat electric. Alex walked behind me and surveyed the room. On the farthest side on my right was my bed. It was queen sized, with a warm quilt. Everything smelled of home. I walked inside and set my stuff in the room. I turned on a lava lamp and some more lamps and pulled my curtains opened.

"What do you think?" I asked looking over at Alex.

"It doesn't seem like you…" He said studying. I laughed.

"It was back then, and I guess it still is to some degree." I said.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked. I looked around and realized that Divia hadn't laid out the air mattress. Suddenly Lauren came in.

"The air mattress leaked so you two are going to have to share a bed." Her fangs showed in an evil grin.

"I have your file on me you know? I could show Sahil." I said.

"Oh shut up." She said. "Come down stairs and then we'll go out for a walk."

"Okay no big deal." I said with a tight smile.

"What's wrong? You sleep better with me anyways." He said.

"I know." I said and then I walked over to Alex and hugged him. I don't know why. I just wanted him to feel welcome here. My parents knew it was imperative for a vampire to value humanity. Alex pulled me in his arms. Closer. He kissed my forehead.

"So when they say by walk what do they mean?" He asked.

"They mean showing you the neighborhood." I muttered.

We walked downstairs three minutes later. Ma had set the table with some snacks for me, sadly Alex couldn't have anything. We walked around, i described parts of my life that the neighborhood had been a apart of. It was about four when we got home and Alex and I decided to hang out on the porch swing in the back. We sat there in silence, his arms around me, my head on his chest. It was peaceful. I still didn't understand this whole thing whatever it was that was between me and Alex. I sorta liked it. It'd been a while since I'd dated, but I don't think I was ready to take it that far.

"I like your family." Alex mumbeled, in my hair.

"That's a first." I said with a snort. I was joking.

"No really, their pretty cool." He said with a smile. I just shrugged throughout the say though something had been nagging me since we arrived. It was Divia, she didn't seem like herself. She had been flirting with Alex a bit which didn't make sense. Who flirts with their tormentor? I'm sure my sister wouldn't, but there she was whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

"What really happened between you and Div?" I asked suddenly. Alex grew stiff then in an overly smooth voice he asked. "Does it really matter?"

"Uh Yeah, she's my sister." I said I said sitting up so I could look at him. His eyes were stony and revealed nothing. Oh he was definitely holding out on me.

"She's safe Anya, that's all that matters." He said. I sighed and decided to let it drop, but maybe I should have pried a bit more.

At six Ivy and Sarah came over with their parents. The 'adults' sat inside and chatted while we 'kids' sat outside and hung out. We ate, talked, caught up on things, and made plans for the next two weeks. I sat between Sahil and Lauren, I loved to see them together, but I had to get between them to be with them individually. It was just a bit weird to see your first succesfully non-monster vampire friend and brother making out every minute. Div sat by Alex, and she kept touching him and acting all flirty. With most guys I'd expect that, she'd be all over them, but if I told Divia to not be with some guy she listened. And who in their right mind flirts with a vampire who threatened them? Well, there I me, but I'm a hunter that's different!

I shot her a look and then decided to let it drop. At about eleven, they left and Alex and I slipped in to my bedroom. I changed in my closet into legging and a t-shirt like last night. Alex was in his shirtless and sweatpants self. He was already under the covers by the time I came out. I slipped in beside him and he kissed my temple. It was weird though, he hadn't made a move for my mouth all day. But then again I wasn't doing the same either. Whatever, the whole Divia thing was messing with my brain. We weren't even together!

"Today was fun." He whispered in my ear. He was warmer then last night, he was so close to actual body temperature. The thought made me smile. This was going to be great.

"It was, wake up early tomorrow, I have a surprise." With that I turned off the light. And closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.

I don't know what woke me up, but around two thirty in the morning I was awoken by a bang something from the kitchen. I pulled out my knife and stalked down the stairs softly. The site I saw was so horrifying, that I couldn't describe it.

I stood there starring at a barely clothed Divia on the counter with Alex sucking blood from her neck. She moaned with pleasure, and her hands was in his hair. Alex's arms were wrapped around her tightly and he seemed like an animal, drinking her in. I stared for a couple of seconds trying to make sense of everything and then I pulled my knife back and through it. It landed right between Div's fingers on the counter. Perfect shot. She shrieked and jumped away. Alex jumped back too and looked at me.

I was furious. He had fooled me TWICE! That was me being stupid and trustworthy! Why did I have to see the good in him! He didn't have any!

"Anya, wait." He breathed moving toward me, but I shot him a look to stay where he was.

I stared at him, and then I looked at Divia. She was in a camisole and underwear. Nothing more. My sister wasn't a slut; she wouldn't dress like that with a guy in the house in a million years. This wasn't Divia. Well let's put it to the test.

"Well you're quite the whore aren't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows calmly.

"Ha! And you aren't?!" She snapped. Alright this wasn't her. I walked up to her as she slid off the counter, the bite Alex had just given her was oozing a bit of blood but next to it something took my breath away. There was another mark, it was a faded scar now though. I turned to Alex.

"Alex? Is this the first time you've bitten her?" I asked.

"Anya, no I would never-" But I cut him off.

"Alex she had another bite." I said with worry. When a human receives their first bite they have a connection with the vampire that bit them. Vampires usually don't leave a human alone that is fresh and hadn't been bitten. They just drained them or turned them, but in some cases they connected themselves to the human. In this case the vamp could use the human as their little minion.

Alex stared at Divia's neck and then grabbed her and sniffed her neck, she yelped but he didn't hear.

"Marcus." Was all Alex whispered and I felt my world crumble as I stared at my baby sisters body taken by a vicious vamp.


	13. 13 Trusting a Vamp

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, things have been pretty crazy. ANyways this is a short chapter. I'm trying to build everything up and i need some new ideas. If anyone and i mean anyone of you guys have ideas PLEASE PM me with them. It would help sooo much! Anyways, hope you like the chapter, Reviews would be appreciated! Love You guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter13: Trusting a Vamp**

**Alex's POV**

After feeling drugged, sucking Divia's blood, getting caught by Anya, and then finding out that Divia was being controlled by Marcus I was angry and upset with myself. Angry because Marcus had bitten Anya's sister, upset because I shouldn't have bitten Divia, but she had insisted, well Marcus had insisted in a weird way. It had something to do with Anya though. Usually I was in control of my thirst. These past few days I had drank more blood then I had in a century. I knew it had to do with Anya.

Her blood had energized me since I had sucked it when we had met. It made me hungry for more. The whole Samantha and venom thing was not a total lie. She had ejected venom into me and then set me up, but I had already been hungry that's why that woman was drained dry. I constantly had to remind myself not to drink blood, but Divia had come on to me and my will power had been weak.

Anya's family had come downstairs to see the show. Anya explained in the most rapid way possible to her family what had happened. Then Lauren walked over to Divia and pressed a pressure point at the back of her neck, the same one many of us vampires have used to knock out a human. Divia Crumbled and almost fell if I hadn't caught her. I walked to the den and put her on the couch. Then I looked at Anya.

"Web need to talk." I said bluntly. She scowled at me.

"You think?" She snapped. Without responding I stormed up the stairs, I head her give out a tired sigh and then follow me. I walked into her room and pulled on a t-shirt and searched through my bag for a pair of jeans. Anya stood with her back against the door, her arms crossed. There were so many emotions flashing through her eyes but didn't show so well to ordinary people, I knew because I had used the same expression before. She looked angry, hurt, and determined.

"So you going to tell me what you're doing and what just happened?" She asked.

"Even if I tried to explain what had just happened you wouldn't believe me." She let her arms drop for a second and there was a bit of softness in it, btu ti was gone quickly.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Anya, it's you. I cant control myself because of you." I said looking her in the eye.

"Me?"

"Yeah, since I tasted your blood, I've been so hungry. I drained that woman not because I had venom in my system but also because I was already hungry. I crave you." I whispered. I felt ashamed. There were times when I was around her when I wondered if my attraction to her was just her blood. I didn't want it to be, I wanted to be with her because of who she was. And then I realized something, something I had not felt in a while. Blood wasn't everything. As I processed this Anya looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"If you're strong Alex you can make it through this." She said.

"But-"

"No buts. You can and will make it through the process, if you want me to help you with your sisters murderers then you will make it through the process. Got it?" She asked. I closed my eyes and raked my hands through my hair.

"It's not that easy Anya. You drive me crazy." I said.

"So? Your point? Alex, you need to let go of the demon inside of you. It is not you. It was something that took a hold of you." She said softly.

"But how? IT has been inside me so long it had become a part of me." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll help you, but right now I have to worry about Divia." She said looking at the door. She was worried.

"I'll help you with that." Then I went to her closet and put on a pair of black jeans and my hoodie.

"An how are you going to do that?" She asked when I came out. I walked towards her and raised her chin and kissed her nose. I wanted to kiss her soft lips but i was sure if I did I wouldn't be able to stop. I pulled back and smiled.

"I'm going to find Marcus." I said. She started to protest, but I stopped her. "I'll be back ten in the morning. I promise I'll just go looking for him. Keep an eye on Divia." I said and then I jumped from her third story window and landed on my feet.

**Anya's POV**

After jumping from my window, Alex ran towards the woods. God what was he doing? I tried not to worry about him. The fact that he craved my blood explained a lot of things. I trusted him. Not as much but I did. I didn't want to but something inside me told me he was telling the truth. I went back downstairs and found my brother and Lauren deep in conversation with Sarah and Ivy, my mom probably called them. I went over and hugged them. My parents went back up, they knew not to mess with this stuff. WE all went to the den and sat down, I sat by Divia who was still out on the couch. I stroked her hair and traced her scars. Two of them. One from the vamp I was helping and one from the vamp I was hunting. Lauren and Sahil sat on the Loveseat, while Sarah took the armchair and Ivy took a recliner.

"Do you know when this happened?" Ivy asked.

"Probably yesterday." I said.

"Then he's not far, we're getting close. Question is how we're going to protect her, she's bonded to him. She'll want to see him if he taps into her." Sarah said studying Divia.

"I know, but how?" I asked looking up.

"WE need to keep an eye on her. Someone watching her every minute of the day." Ivy said.

"Well there are plenty of people for that." Lauren said.

"Where's Alex?" Sahil asked.

"Hunting Marcus." I grumbled.

"You let him go?" He asked.

"He'll be back." I said.

"And you know this how?" Lauren asked.

"Because he 'craves' my blood. That's why he was taking from Divia. Usually he's in control, but he's hungry more often because he drank some of my blood." I said.

"Well that's wonderful." Ivy said.

"So I think when will he be back?" Sarah asked.

"He said at ten in the morning." I said.

"Well I'm going to call Keith and tell him to get his ass over here. Ivy you take first watch. Anya you need some sleep. Tomorrow we'll make a plan before Alex comes. When he does we'll go through with our plans we had decided. We'll take Divia with us." Sarah said standing up. We all nodded and then went to our rooms. I slept with nightmares plaguing me. I missed being in Alex's arms.

The next day at eight I woke up. I was still tired but I didn't say anything. I showered and changed into jeans a floaty blue tank top. I walked downstairs and made a tea. Ivy was still watching Divia and Sarah was asleep on the loveseat. I smiled. I just loved my friends. I walked over to Ivy and told her to go home. Then I woke Sarah up and told her the same. I sat by Divia and traced her scars once more. It all felt so unreal. Just like I had felt when the first attack had happened when I was fourteen.

Dad had probably left for the office already. Mom was outside talking to my aunt. Probably telling her about last night. I just sat there sipping my tea, reading my book and watching my baby sister sleep. She would wake up in an hour or so. Her body was trying to recover the blood she had lost. MY mom came in and sat beside me.

"You feel guilty." She stated. She knew me better then anyone.

"If I hadn't come home then thi wouldn't have happened." I muttered.

"She would have been bitten anyways, but it is good you are home to help her with it." Mom said.

"How so?"

"You can protect her, and prevent her form killing herself or hurting others." I looked at my mom. She had pale skin compared to me, but had the same eyes and thick hair as well as short height. I got my face structure and skin shade from my dad.

"I guess you're right." I said quietly starring at my cup. Then the door bell rang. I stood up and answered it to find a tired Keith and giggly Abby in the door. Before he could let out a word I slammed the door. I wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them.

"Who was it?" My mom asked.

"The same idiot that comes every year selling books again." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's funny he's early this year." She walked to the door. Keith was pounding on it now. When my mom opened it she smiled.

"Keith. How wonderful to see you again. Keith hugged my mom and smiled back, I scowled at him. When my mom saw Abby she looked at Keith and shook her head.

"Oh come on Mrs. Varma, I need to watch her." He whined.

"No sir, I wont let that…thing in my house." My mom hated Abby just as much as everyone else except Keith.

"Fine, I just wanted to check on your daughters and make sure everything was okay." With that he walked in and hugged me tightly, slightly choking me, probably for slamming the door in his face. He walked in with Abby trailing behind him. Her fangs were poking out and she hissed at me. Keith walked over to Divia and touched her face. HE sighed.

"Do you know how it happened?" He asked.

"No sadly, she might not remember." I said. He nodded.

"I'll take Abby to my house and then I'll come over later maybe eleven?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

At about ten I was starting on my second book when the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door and nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Alex. He was covered in black blood. He had cuts and wounds running on his chest, face, arms and legs. It scared me and I quickly pulled him inside. I gasped when we were inside.

"Wha-what happened?" I stammered. He looked so weak and tired.

"I found him, I was going to bring him to you but I couldn't we fought. As you can see, I kind of lost. I made it away though." He said as he nearly fell. I pulled him to the kitchen table and sat him down. I pulled his hoodie off him and found his shirt was bloodied black.

"What should I do?" I had never really heeled a vampire considering I was the one doing damage to the.

"I-I need blood." He whispered and then looked away ashamed. I softened my expression. I sat down next to him in a chair and leaned close to him, I move my hiar and exposed my neck.

"Take it." I whispered. His eyes shot up and he shook his ehad.

"No, I promised."

"Alex, you wont heel if you don't." I said. The only thing other then a hawthorn plant that could kill a vamp was another vamp. He shook his head again and I sighed and brought my lips to his. Kissing him slightly. Then I pulled back.

"Take it." I said again. He sighed and then leaned his head down to my skin and his fangs came out. He pierced my skin slowly and I felt a rush come through me. I had been bitten so many times I learned to ignore the rush and dizziness. Alex drank my blood and I could feel his wounds close up. When everything was heeled he pulled his fangs away but didn't move his mouth away. He kissed my neck all the way up to my mouth where he met my lips. He kissed me slowly, memorizing my lips as his fingers traced over my neck and scars.

I let my self get lost in his lips when I heard a throat clearing I pulled back to see Divia standing there looking puzzeled.

"Would one of you please tell me why I'm dressed in a camisole and just my underwear?" She asked.


	14. 14 Serial Killer Vamps

**Hey guys! Two chapters in one day! Awesome right?! Okay so the last chapter i was like 'oh i hate this sooo much' and so i decided to redeem myself by making a better one! So please Review and Favorite and PM me about this story. Luv you all sooo much! I really wouldnt have gotten this far is it weren't for the reviews that keep me going!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter14: Serial Killer Vamps**

After explaining to Divia what had happened, she was mortified, scared and royally pissed like me.

"Oh my god." She just said starring blankly.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's just…" And then she erupted. "THAT BASTARD USED ME!"

"Div, it's not going to help if you yell." Alex said calmly, but she turned on me.

"NO! You don't get a say in this! You kidnap me and then you suck my blood! No way in hell I am going to listen to you." I smiled. It reminded me of high school. How I had done the same thing to my parents. Alex looked at me for help, I just shook my head with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because I was the same when I was her age, but worse." I said. Then I looked at Divia.

"Baby, come on." I said referring to her old nickname. When she was born that was all I called her.

"Anya I cant…I feel so violated. Was this how you felt? Those years ago? Powerless, lost and completely pissed?" She asked. Divia had been young when the incident happened and had never understood. I hadn't told her to not bring it up, but I looked away.

"Yes." I said finally.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and she hugged me.

"Look, we need to keep an eye on you, but we need to figure something out…what were you doing the day before yesterday?" I asked. She closed her head and massaged her temples.

"The day after the whole abduction episode I went out with some friends. We went to Jackson park at about eight. And well we just hung out." Oh god I knew where this was going.

"We went to the place where, we always go…you know?" She asked looking at me.

"Div, you guys went to Jackson park at night? And let me guess the rest you guys played Serial Killer?" I asked. I hadn't played the game myself in years, though I had missed the thrill of it, but it was creepy, perfect place for Marcus to capture Div.

"Serial killer?" Alex asked.

"It's an old high school game." I said. "My friends and I played it. One of us brought a creepy mask and plastic knife. Then everyone has to hide and the person storms around in the forest looking for you. If he finds you you have to jump naked into the lake." I finished.

"You guys did this for fun?" He asked surprised.

"The fun is about teasing the killer." Div said with a smile.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well Daniel was the Serial killer this time." She said playing with her hair. I smiled Daniel and her had a thing but neither of them accepted it.

"Okay."

"So we were all hiding and then well when I thought I had lost him he grabbed me from behind and well…umm." I knew what she was going to say. The same thing had happened to numerous girls. The killer went after their crush, 'killed' her first, and then got to see her go naked into the lake.

"Well…I'm guessing it wasn't him." I said.

"Well he was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"We made out, and then at the end of the game he took fo his mask and he wasn't Daniel…He was…."

"Marcus." I said.

"That night after doing my punishment everyone went looking for Daniel, btu couldn't find him and then it was just me and Marcus together and…it all goes blank." She said looking pained. I closed my eyes. This was all wrong.

"We need to find him." I said standing up and then I sent out a mast text to all my friends form high school-

'Jackson Park. 8 PM. Serial Killer.' After sending the text I got many replies. Everyone wanted to know why and I wrote one word. 'Vamps'

At around seven thirty Alex, Div, and I drive to Jackson park. We stood by the lake, which was in the center of the woods. We met up with Ivy, Sarah, and Keith early. We had it planned out. WE would basically check out the woods finding every place the body could hide when everyone was here. Then since we missed the game we would play Serial Killer.

Slowly everyone started coming. Lynn had been mine and Ivy's friend since elementary school, she was wild and playful but dangerous. She was a victim of the vamps like us but she hadn't hunted them. Then came John, Matt, Sean and Eric my ex-boyfriend. They all gathered around and I hugged and said hi to everyone. Eric smiled at me and before he could come over I started talking.

"So, we need to find a body." I said.

"Body?" Matt asked. Ivy who had always had a soft spot for Matt smiled.

"Daniel Chase. A vamp got to him night before last while the kids were playing Serial Killer." She said.

"And I thought we were free of those creeps." Eric growled and then looked over at Alex. I scooted next to Alex and glared at Eric.

"Not all are bad Eric. I have helped many of them" I said.

"This coming from the girl who just shut down after an attack." He retorted. I looked away.

"WE need to find Daniel, and maybe we can play…" Sarah said. And then we paired off into threes. Sarah, Matt and Sean in one group, Ivy, Keith, Divia and John in another, and Eric, Lynn, Alex and I together. We all set out.

My group went on the other side of the lake, by the waterfall. It was getting dark and I could feel my senses heighten. WE all knew these woods like the back of our hands at night because we had played sooo much.

"I don't understand why you defended that…demon back there." Eric said whispering in my ear. I was ahead of everyone leading up front. I looked at Eric and then looked away. Eric and I had a history. When we first started dating he was perfect and I thought I was in love. Slowly as we progressed he became more and more annoying and I started to notice the flaw I could accept. Then after the attack, he had fled with his family leaving me behind. When he came back everything was different. I was upset and angry and hurt. He tried apologizing and everything finally I decided to see how it worked out but I couldn't be the same Anya I had been. Not completely. I had become a hunter and my priorities weren't always on him which angered him. Next thing I know I catch him making out with Abby, and they were close to sleeping with each other in the library. After that I humiliated him in front of all our friends and the school and it was over from there. We hadn't spoken to each other since. But I had a feeling he felt a bit sorry and regretted it.

"Eric, I don't want to do this now." I said, looking in the hollow tree.

"Why not? We left everything undone." He complained I looked at him. He had short spikey blonde hair and deep grey eyes and he had sharp features. He looked at me with impatience.

"Well who's fault is that?" I growled.

"You shut me out." He complained.

"You left me to fend for myself." I cried.

"You didn't complain."

"I was naïve. I didn't realize what you were such a jerk." I hissed.

"You're just jealous I was getting some from Abby." He retorted.

"I was never jealous. The only thing that was hurt was my pride. I was an idiot to-" I was cut off by Alex who had wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him.

"Everything okay babe?" He asked.

"Babe?" Eric asked. "You're his whore now?" That did it. He was looking for a punch in the face. I was about to lift my arm when Alex stiffened.

"There's something…in that tree." He said pointing to the carved tree. Everyone of my friends had carved their name on it. There was even a heart with mine and Eric's initials , one detail I'd gladly forgotten up until then.

"Do you know what?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's human." He said. I just looked at him. Giving him my 'no duh.' Look.

"Okay then." I muttered.

"Anya, it may be human but it has lost plenty of blood. I'm not even sure there is any." He said. We all looked at each other, Then Lynn walked over and studied the tree she started to climb and then the tree shook under her weight and then a body fell on top of her. She shrieked and jumped back. The body fell back and I gasped. The body was upside down but I could tell from the back he was probably seventeen, male, black hair, and five foot six. Alex leaned down and turned he body over. There was Daniel. I sighed. Div wasn't going to be happy about this. I was hoping he might have still had some life in him. And then we heard the scream that could only be Sarah.

That's when we heard the ground pounding and I pulled out my gun while Eric tried to step in front of me. I pushed him to the ground and looked at him.

"Oh now you try and protect me? Sorry to disappoint I think tis me who has to protect you." I said.

Sarah, Matt and Sean burst through and in their arms they held another body that looked just like Daniel. Then on the other side of us Ivy, Div, Keith, and John came with another body that looked just like Daniel.

"What the hell?" I cried. We all stared at each other. Alex barked out a laugh.

"Oh that cunning, evil little bastard." He laughed. I just stared at him.

"What is going on?" Eric growled at Alex, shoving him. Alex growled back and pressed Eric to the tree so fast and hard.

"First of all, you DO NOT treat Anya like she's a stupid girl when she isn't. Second not all vampires are bad. And third you need to get your head checked if you even think that Anya would take you back." He snapped.

"Oh notice how two of those comments were about Anya, is our little vampire falling for a human?" Eric quipped. Alex raised his fist but I grabbed his arm and looked sharply at him. Who was he fighting my battles.

"Let him go." I hissed and he did, dropping Eric to the ground.

"Alex, what is going on?" Sarah asked. Her face was pale with shock. I still didn't understand everything. Each group held a body. And all three bodies look the same. They all looked like Daniel.

"Marcus did a tactic that many vampires have done. Where we adjust what humans see. It is how we have kept ourselves hidden. Marcus had planted a thought in each of your heads making you see Daniel. Where I on the other hand see a body of a young lady," Alex said pointing to Sarah's body and suddenly the body turned into a bloodied and broken girl. Then he pointed to Ivy's body and said "A ten year old boy." Sure enough the body they carried was a little boy, and then he pointed to ours "And Samantha." He said looking a bit pained. I watched our body turn into Samantha and hear Keith gasped.

"He …murdered her?" I asked.

"What idiot would do that?" Keith asked angrily.

"Marcus." Alex said with a grin. "Didn't expect him to take it this far.

"He didn't." A voice sounded behind us. We turned and there stood seventeen year old Daniel I tried clearing my head and still he stood there.

"He's there." Alex said confirming all of us.

"Marcus doesn't do his dirty work himself unlike you Mr. Sullivan." Daniel said staggering to Alex and then bowed on his knees to him.

"So you're his henchman now?" Alex asked squatting to see Daniel better. HE was beaten and black blood oozed from him. He was turned.

"He turned me a few nights before, but he…he forced me to…drain…and murder those…beings…I can't live with myself." He cried. Alex smiled

"I heard so much about you from him and the others he's leading, you're supposed to be a god." He cried harder. We all just stared.

"You want to be apart of my squad huh?" Alex asked cockily.

"Oh yes sir." He pleaded.

"Well, there are way to many in line but I guess I could go with you, besides the enemy of my friend is also of my enemy," Alex said and helped Daniel up. Daniel looked at Divia who was just starring in shock.

"Div…it was me that night…" He whispered.

"You kidnapped me?" She cried.

"Yes…" Daniel said quietly. Divia marched up to him and slapped him across the face.

We all stared at each other then.

"Now what?" Sean asked. I smiled.

"We play." I said.


	15. 15 Sharing a Past

**Hey Guys! So i will not give away ANYTHING about this chapter! I really hope you love it! I really really love it! I'd really like some reviews please! Thanks so much for the support! I really want to keep going with this story, so please favorite and review it so i can have motivation to keep going! Love you guys!~ZisisGirl**

**Chapter15: Sharing a Past**

**Alex's POV**

What started out as innocent and playful fun turned into a past lovers quarrel. It started by Eric being the Serial Killer, and coming after all of us. But he must have been close to Anya because he found her first. I could hear her groan from where she was. He smiled wickedly, but then he wrapped her in his arms. They were beneath me. I was up in a tree. She tried to push him away but he pulled her harder and she let him. Was there some unfinished business with them?

"Eric, come on." She said tiredly.

"You know I'm sorry. Why cant we just forget it?" He pouted.

"Because I don't want anything between us?" She said is as if it were a question. Eric laughed and pressed his forehead again.

"Oh you know that's not true." He said.

"Eric…I'm not ready for this." She said.

"You're shutting me out again." He said.

"How can I not? You haven't even changed a bit."

"You used to like me for who I was."

"That was before…this is now. I'm different and you're not, it won't work."

"Well then maybe we could just have some fun." He said as he leaned down to kiss her but she moved her face so he caught her cheek.

"No." She said.

"No? Sweetie, there is one thing that has changed about me. I don't take no for an answer." He said and then started to lean down, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it around so he was face planted to the tree.

"Well 'sweetie' I'll teach you how." And then he yelped. Her nails must have gone into his arms.

"I'm not the same girl, Eric. I know how to fight, how to know when someone is lying, and how to not fall for a trap." She growled, while I smiled.

"I don't get it. You know after what happened you were scarred for life when nothing even happened. So what if you watched your best friend get tortured and then killed? I'm sorry but honestly it happened get over it." Eric managed. Anya looked stricken and then an angry Ivy came out from and bush and pulled Anya off him and then through him to the ground and kicked him in the side.

"You think you could watch your friend get tortured?!" She demanded.

"She's weak minded." Eric spat. And then Sarah shot him in the leg with her gun. It wasn't loaded with any bullets but thorns. It just ended up making him bleed. Eric cried out and then everyone came to see the commotion. Everyone stared at Eric.

I jumped from the tree and grabbed him. The fact he had just hurt Anya angered me.

"What is your deal man?" I asked. "Honestly, is it your job to mess with Anya?"

"And who are you to defend her?" Eric hissed. That made me even more angry. But Anya put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not worth it Alex." She whispered. She looked hurt, but she also looked angry. She looked at Eric and shook her head. I dropped the son of a bitch and he hit the ground hard. The other guys didn't even try and help him they just scowled at him. Anya looked at everyone.

"How about we meet up day after tomorrow in the band room at the middle school?" She asked. Everyone nodded. She hugged them all goodbye and then everyone left except Keith, Ivy, Sarah and Daniel who was looking at me in awe. Anya's eyebrows furrowed at him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ivy asked.

"Well it's obvious he seems attached to Alex maybe you should take him home, Anya." Keith said.

"No way. I already have two in the house. Besides this guy is new he might go on a subconscious rampage." She said studying Daniel. Her hand was already fingering her gun. She didn't trust him. Divia had been quiet ever since we found out about Daniel. She was upset and a bit shaken by it all. She huddled behind Anya away from Daniel.

"I can watch over him…" Sarah said eyeing him. Sarah had obviously dealt with many new vampires before, considering she had taken Jake out quickly.

"You sure?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, not like my family's going to mind. Maybe I can help him out." She said. Anya shook her head.

"He might use deception-" Anya started but I cut her off.

"Do you trust any vampire?" I was a bit pissed off at her, how could she be so closed minded to every vampire when she ahd just stood up for me? She gazed at me with a cold expression.

"Just because I stood up for you Alex doesn't mean I didn't question what to do with you." She said as if reading my thoughts. "I took your case to kill you because you were a challenge and then I decided to help you because you were tormented like I was. But are you too much of a monster that you forgot what happened in your life?" She asked it with pure hatred, it stunned me. It was the first time she used to monster to describe me as a whole. She turned around and stalked to the car, not looking back at us.

The ride home we were all silent. Divia sat in front next to her sister trying to comfort her but Anya refused to speak or acknowledge us. When we reached the house Anya stormed inside. Divia pulled me back. Oh god not this again. Then she did the craziest thing I had imagined form her. She slapped me straight across the face.

"She's trying to help you and all you can do is criticize her?" She demanded. I just stared at her. I was now beginning to see the resemblance in the sisters' personalities.

"She shouldn't judge everyone and everything." I said.

"It's human nature to judge. She's been through too much to deserve your crap. You need to understand something Alex. I had a loving, fun, crazy, and most out going sister ever once. But it was all taken away by vampires. They broke her. They did things to her yes, but that didn't brake her. When they couldn't break her into giving into their demands they went for her most weak spot. Her best friend on earth. They had been inseparable since birth. She watched them torture, rape, beat, and murder her heart. And she couldn't do anything. But she didn't give in to them. She couldn't do that." Divia looked at me. Searching my face trying to see if I understood. And I did.

Anya had been through something so similar to me. She had been a helpless situation to help someone she loved. She had seen things that had hurt her so much she became a hunter, she lost her innocence and high school life to vampires. I looked at Divia and closed my eyes and rubbed my hands against my face. I had made a major mistake for hating how Anya looked at every vampire like they were an animal. But in her case they had seemed like animals, she had no reason to help or believe them. And here I had betrayed her twice and she still forgave me.

"For the first time in years I've seen my sister coming back. She seems to want to reconnect with her old self. Because of you Alex. Don't hurt my sister, help her please, she needs someone who understands. Sympathy and pity are different from understanding. People feel sorry for her but they never really understand what she went through and still don't so what good is it to receive their condolences? You understand, so please for her sake bring my sister back." Divia pleaded and there were tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around Divia.

"I promise I'll bring her back." I said making a vow to Divia, Anya and Myself.

Inside I walked up to Anya's room, sure enough the lights were out and she was laying down, but I knew she wasn't sleeping her breaths weren't even. She lay on her side away from me. I quickly changed with her back turned and slipped in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled against my chest. She tried to wriggle away but I kept my hands firm.

Then in her ear I whispered. "I'm sorry." I felt her shift so she could see me. She raised her eyebrows up.

"Divia told you something didn't she?" She asked.

"Something like that." I said and nuzzled her neck. She relaxed slightly.

"What did she tell you?"

"That you watched your best friend, your heart get tortured." I said softly. She only nodded.

"I'm guessing there's more to it then that." I said.

"Oh there is way more then that." She said. "No one knows the whole truth, only bits and pieces." She continued.

"So far all I know that six vampires burst into your school. You were tortured but resisted it. Then they tortured your friend in front of you then got bored and killed her. In the midst of all of this they were also feeding, murdering, and hurting many students. Then once they killed your friend you broke free and joined with Ivy and Sarah and took out the six together." I said summarizing the details I had put together.

"In a nutshell that's what happened. But the thing you don't realize is that Sarah, Ivy, Annabella, and I were all friends together, but Annabella and I had been friends since birth." She said.

"Oh Okay."

"You're not going to ask what happened?" She asked confused. In truth I wanted to know but I really didn't want to push her too far.

"You don't have to tell me." I said.

"I…I don't know…I-"

"It's okay." I whispered and then kissed her slips softly. I had been dying to for so long but things had been so crazy I couldn't.

"Alex…" she breathed pulling away. But I shut her up with another kiss. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her for myself, I didn't care about her past. All I cared about that she was okay now. But Anya had other ideas. She pushed me away and sat up and turned on the light. I looked up at her. And she studied me carefully, as if she was deciding on her next move. A looked passed her face and I knew she had made up her mind.

"I…I need to tell you." She said letting out a breath. I sat up and wrapped myself around her but she pulled away.

"Alex, this story doesn't leave this room." She said bluntly. I nodded. And then she launched into her nightmare.

"It was fall. We had only started school for a few weeks, btu we had already felt accepted. There were new kids always coming to our school. None of it really mattered us. Until we each had classes with one of the six new senior and junior guys. I had never really trusted them, but Annabella. She did. She liked one of them, maybe even loved. Anyways one night I get a call on my cell. Back then I used to stay up until two, only my friends called in an emergency at that time though. I was Annabella."

"She was with one of the guys. She wanted me to come over but I told her to go home and leave the guys alone. She didn't listen I wanted to go over there but I couldn't drive. The next day Annabella wasn't at school. We were worried a bit but decided to ignore it, the girl was always cutting. Not all the guys were there. Then at about eleven we heard the screams. IT wasn't just one girl screaming, it was six of them. All coming from different directions. We didn't know what to do. We stood there trying to figure out which one was Anna. I was apparently the one you'd call lucky." She laughed a humorless laugh.

"I was the one to find her dangling from one of the basketball nets that were raised hundreds of feet above the gym floor. She was screaming for dear life. I was about to help her but the vamp that had her got me. He smelled me and decided he wanted me…as a blood bank, a pet, a mistress." She looked solemn.

"I couldn't lose my dignity to a creature that had none. I knew about vamps through the books I read. I didn't believe who he was until he bit me. I lost so much blood that day. I passed out and woke up in the chorus room. I walked around the school. It was night then and when I tried to find Anna I couldn't find her. They were playing a game with me. Ivy and Sarah were no where near me. The vampires played with me, making Anna scream for me from different edges of the school every few hours. It drove me mad, not being able to find her. No one came to the school, I figured that some of the staff had been turned and some were dead. After being in the school for maybe five days The vamp that had bitten me came out with Anna. He wanted me to cooperate. He wanted me to be his but said I couldn't unless I was willing. I don't know why. " She looked confused then. I didn't touch her. She was lost in the past.

"I remember the five other vampires making a circle around me. He told me to be a good little girl and cooperate. He held Anna in his arms. She was weak but conscious. I remember the look of loss in her eyes. I tried to get her I tried everything. But they stopped me, finally they locked me, Anna, and the vampire together in a room near the gym. He told me if I didn't go with him he'd take it out on Anna. I had looked at Anna. She knew what it meant to be a vamp's mistress, we had shared books. She had looked at me with utter determination as if to say I couldn't and wouldn't. I didn't as her last request. For days I had been given very little food, and had to endure watching Anna through so much torture. Beatings, raping, malnourishment, and feeding from her." She didn't look at me.

"After just three days she died, correction she was murdered. The vampire had left to get rid of her body. I had escaped and found Ivy and Sarah near the school. They were so relieved for me but nearly fell on there knees about Anna but I told them not to let her die in vain. Many of our classmates I had learned had fled including my boyfriend Eric at the time. And Abby as well. We geared up with Hawthorn bushes, stakes, berried and anything to get rid of the vamps from our yards. Two nights later we returned to the school. I was bait. I stood in the gym waiting when the vampire appeared. He was so beautiful but so evil Alex. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He was tall and he being stupid and hungry grabbed for me. I killed him right then and there. I had managed to kill two others and Ivy and Sarah managed to kill the other three.

"After the incident three months later we were offered jobs as hunters. We accepted. People at school slowly started to return. They honored us. But after that I grew up ten years faster. I never spoke of Annabella and neither did Ivy or Sarah. They had lost a few other friends but hadn't been all as bad as me. Every now and then I can see they worry about me but I shrug it off. I long ago accepted my point in life, why bring it up? After those nights I was lost. I couldn't be that old giggly girl." She sighed finishing her story, there were tears in her eyes and I reached out and she let me take her and pull her into my lap.

"People gave me sympathy and pity that was meaningless, they didn't have to endure any of it, why say sorry when you don't really mean it?" She said softly into my shirt. And then the tears came. She cried with sniffles, sobs, silently, and she shook in my arms. My shirt was soaked but I didn't care. I just rocked her in my arms. Then I pulled away from her.

"I understand." I whispered and she kissed my lips softly. She knew exactly how I felt. Sympathy and pity meant nothing to people who didn't really care or didn't know what really happened. She knew what it meant to be helpless, and hopeless. She was like me, and I couldn't let her lose herself like I had to myself. I wanted to bring that little girl back and I would. I had to.

That night we spent time in each others' arms, crying, kissing, and most important of all.

Just understanding each others' pain and loss.

**So? How was it?! I love it! FYI this is definitely NOT and i repeat NOT the end of this story. I plan on continuing this story for a while so do not be alarmed! Love you guys don't forget to review or ****favorite!~ ZisisGirl23**


	16. 16 Feeding a Vampire

**Hey guys! SOOO SORRY I haven't updated in a while. Things have been so crazy: homework, activities and etcetera etcetera. Anyways I was so happy to finally get time to update! Hope you guys like the story! Reviews and Favorites are very much appreciated! PLEAZZZ It keeps me going! Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter16: Feeding a Vampire**

**Anya's POV**

After last night my thoughts on Alex were muddled, but for one thing I knew that I trusted him with my life. He had held me and let me cry and had been the only person I had met to understand my pain. We hadn't gotten much sleeping so when we awoke to sun streaming in the windows and Ivy, Sarah, and Divia yelling at us to get up I wasn't surprised. Alex and I were still wrapped in each others' arms but I didn't care.

"Get the hell up already we have plans remember?!" Ivy growled throwing the curtains over. Alex groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Sarah managed to drag me out and handed me some clothes and directed to me to the shower. Alex was getting harassed by the three girls in my room to get up.

I showered and pulled on the clothes that Sarah got me and immediately felt like killing her. Today we were supposed to show Alex the surprise since we couldn't yesterday and she expected me to wear this?! It was a denim miniskirt and red tank top. I sighed and put them on. They still fit and looked pretty good. I went back to my room, hoping I wouldn't run into Alex at that moment. He had left to get ready in the hall bathroom and I could hear the shower running. I put on some flip flops and went to my dresser. I considered wearing make up but decided against it.

I felt arms come around my waist and saw Alex's face in the mirror.

"I like those clothes on you." He said smirking.

"Oh hush." Grumbled. His smiled deepened. He was in plaid shorts and a light green t-shirt. His hair was still wet and the water droplets dripped onto me slightly but I ignored them.

I tugged away from his arms and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting

and having breakfast, blue berry pancakes my favorite. Alex was behind

me. Sarah rolled her eyed.

"Finally." She muttered.

I sat down and ate while Alex talked with Sahil about an upcoming

game of some sort.

"Hey so you got tennis this afternoon?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, Jordan and I just want to have a couple of matches." I said

between bites.

"Oh Wimbledon started a couple days ago." Sahil said drinking some coffee.

"Who's leading so far?" I asked.

"Well as of right now I think Federer is trying to pull back in but

Nadal is at his heels. And Serina and Sharapove are going at it." He

said smiling.

"Federer's getting old he's not going to win. Sharapova has a

possible chance but Serina might annihilate her in the end." I said.

Alex looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't peg you for a tennis fan either." HE said.

"Oh she doesn't just love tennis, she love football games too." Ivy

said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Oh Yeah. Forgot tot ell you guys Tigers are up against the Panthers

this Friday. You want to come?" Divia asked. She seemed to have gotten

some sleep and she seemed a bit light but I could tell underneath she

was trying to forget the events of last night.

"Maybe. Let's see if we can get some of the Pnathers to snap." Sarah said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Now are we going to do the surprise or what?" Lauren asked.

"You really want to do this again? After being dumped in that water

twice by my brother?" I laughed.

"Well it was fun, made me realize life is worth it." She said smiling

at Alex, who was looking at us like we were all crazy.

"Don't worry; this is going to be epic." Lauren said putting a hand

on his arm. I smiled. I loved how she was so on board with helping

him.

"Okay. Sahil go and get a bucket, Divia I need you to get the

containers, Ivy can you get the clippers?" I ordered everyone.

"Watch who you're ordering around." Ivy said irritated.

"PLEEESE." I said with a pout. She groaned.

"Fine."

Alex stood up when I cleared my dishes and then I walked out on to

the patio in the back. Sarah came with us. I looked farthest in the

back. There was a creek in the back and that was where we were going.

I hadn't gone there in years and I missed the tranquility. Suddenly I

heard Sarah slap her arm.

"I'll go and get the bug spray." She said rubbing her arm. She walked

inside while Alex came out.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked a bit annoyed and a bit apprehensive.

"We are going to go back there." I said pointing to the creek. Alex

just cocked an eyebrow.

"A creek? Really? That's the big surprise?" He asked doubtful. I just smiled.

"You say that now, wait till we get down there." He just shook his head

Ten minutes later we were all carrying supplies and were trudging to

the creek area. There was a little drop off everyone had to jump from.

After clipping vines and branches and kicking away rocks we were found

at the edge of the creek. There was a waterfall on the right, not big

but not small either. Then in the center was a little tiny sandy

island. I crossed the water and went to the island everyone followed.

"So you ready?" I asked Alex.

"For?"

"I see one!" Divia exclaimed pointing right under a big rock in the

murky water. I handed her a container and she reached down and tried

to coop the critter out. But it swam away. We were going crawfish

hunting. Alex's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me. How is this fun again?" He smiled. I

laughed and then without hesitation I pushed him and he fell into the

water.

"That's what's fun." I said smugly, then quicker then I could breathe

I was suddenly soaked to the bone under the waterfall. I could hear

everyone laughing and Alex standing above me with a smirk.

"Don't treat people like unless you don't expect the same treatment." He said.

"Ugh." I muttered.

"There's one." Sahil said calmly point near Ivy's feet. She leaned

down with a container and started to pluck at the rock. She leaned in

further and then she slipped and fell in.

"Stupid little things." She growled and caught it. It was a small

one, probably a female. She stood up and poured the crawfish into the

water filled bucket.

"So we going to catch some or let Ivy have al the fun?" Sarah cried. I smiled and then we all went to work catching crawfish. It was fun. In the end we all ended up wet, sandy, and a bucket filled with about ten crawfish. We let them go and then went back to the yard. We were all so tired we just collapsed on the grass. I lay my head on Alex's chest and he put his arm around me.

He was warm again, and I smiled. I decided I couldn't sleep so I climbed on top of him and pressed my lips to his. I felt giddy, and content. Alex seemed surprised but kissed me back. Everyone around us were asleep. Alex pulled me closer on top of him. I loved the sensation of shivers running down my spine, but then Alex pushed me off him roughly. My eyes widened and noticed that Alex was breathing roughly.

"What's wrong? Alex?!" I shrieked and crept close to him. His eyes were closed as he lay back. His breathing was fast and it seemed as though he was having difficulty breathing. I placed my hand on his chest feeling his breath come out in puffs. I shook him.

"Alex!" I cried. His eyes shot open and they weren't his normal green, they were black. He was starving for blood.

"I-I cant Anya. I need blood. Don't come near me." He started to get up but I pulled him back down.

"No way! You fed yesterday, I don't care if my blood energizes, if you want to be human then you have to stop!" I said.

"I cant Anya, its consuming me!" He yelled. I shot him a look, and gestured to the snoring people around us. He just glared at me. So we were back to arguing.

"Come with me." I said firmly. I pulled him up and lead him inside. I pushed him into a chair at the kitchen table and got to work. I hadn't cooked in a while but I knew damn well how to make a proper meal for a hungry man.

Alex just watched me with hunger, lust and god knows what else. I could feel his eyes devour my every move. It was exciting and creepy. Exciting because I liked the effect I had on him and creepy because in any second he could pin me to the ground and suck the life out of me.

"What are you doing Anya?" He asked tiredly.

"Shh Alex, I'm trying to concentrate on cooking."

"Well I'm trying not to eat you." He grumbled.

"If you have any willpower then you won't" I snapped, trying to reach the top shelf. I grunted as I stood on my tip toes. Alex groaned and got up from his chair and stood by me.

"Want some help?" He asked.

"No!" I said. But Alex being stubborn didn't listen his arms found my waist and his hand met a tiny bit of skin. He held me up as I got the bottle of sauce. As he put me back down I felt a blush creep up on me.

"Thanks for not listening." I growled putting on an angry face.

"You're so very welcome." He said formally. His eyes deepened until they were almost completely dilated. I hurried back to my work. In about twenty minutes I had two bowls of steaming penne in marinara sauce, garlic bread. I set everything on the table in front of Alex and put my hands on my hips admiring my work.

Alex merely raised his eyebrows.

"You do realize I wont be able to taste any of this."

"Oh yes you can, when you crave blood you can taste just about anything. Lauren can eat and taste." I stated firmly. He just watched me carefully.

"You're not going to let me out of this are you?" He asked hopefully. I just shook my head. I looked down at him like a mom scolding a little child. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Feed me?" He asked. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. He was so irritating. But when I reached for the pasta bowl he pulled me into his lap. I looked over at him. We were both dry now, but still dirty. My parents had left for the day to one of my dad's conferences and everyone else was outside, but alone time with Alex wasn't exactly what I wanted just then. His eyes were still black and those kind of eyes haunted me, I wanted them to be green again.

I pulled a bowl towards me and held it in front of his mouth exasperatedly. He moved his head away from it. I tried again and he moved away. I groaned.

"Alex I don't have time for this." I said. He just smirked and finally opened his mouth. I stuffed the fork in his mouth and he chewed slightly. His eyes widened further but started retaining a bit of color. I smiled.

"Wow...That's…I …I can taste." He said.

"Yeah. What was your first clued?" I asked rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Hey I haven't been able to taste since I was turned." He retorted.

"You just never knew you could, now eat." I said and forced another bite in. We continued like this. In between I nibbled on my bowl. When we were done I climbed out of his lap and looked at him. He got up and pulled me into his arms. His eyes were back to their original green color, but brighter.

"Thanks." He muttered and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"No problem." I whispered and pulled away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"To shower, I don't want to be stinky." I said and pulled away. I walked upstairs to my shower and washed myself. I savored the memory of Alex's eyes as he ate every bite of food. He was definitely becoming human faster then I thought. The idea made me smile wider. When I got out I pulled on a pair of yoga pant a tight t-shirt. I went back into my room and found Alex on the phone talking angrily in what appeared to be Catalan a different dialect of Spanish. He hung up and threw the phone across the room; it shattered. Someone was cranky.

"Something wrong?" I asked while towel drying my hair.

"I found Marcus." He growled turning away from me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Spain."


	17. 17 Analyzing a Vamp's Life

**HEY! Okay i was so restless! I had to write another chapter! So here it is! Hope you guys like! PLEASE Review! I Love them sooo much! they make me writer bigger and better chapters. So more reviews means more chapters in a less amount of time and more juicy secrets are revealed. So Review Review Review! Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter17: Analyzing a Vamp's Life**

"Spain? Are you freaking kidding me? He was here last night!" I cried throwing my towel into my dirty clothes basket. Alex just sighed.

"No. He turned Daniel and THEN left for Spain. He left Daniel to wake up with Samantha and the two others in his room so when he was on his blood high he could drain them." Alex said frustrated. He pushed his hands through his hair. I closed my head and massaged my temples.

"I'm going to call Keith and the others. They'll be here in a few horus. We should probably meet at the high school tonight." I said going to my closet and throwing on a tank top and black skinny jeans, my work attire. When I came out Alex was showered and changed into a pair of black jeans with a few holes on the knees, and a black Skillet T-shirt. Hm, nice choice. When he saw me he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He asked laying down on the bed. I smiled at sat down next to him and played with his hair. Then I realized I had to call everyone. By that time Ivy and Sarah were in the kitchen laughing with Lauren, Sahil and Divia. I called down to them to get ready and said that we had news on Marcus. I then called Keith, Charlie, and Liz. Charlie and Liz would drive down right away and would be down by about eighth forty five. We'd meet at a café near the high school. In the spare time I pulled my bag out and dumped some clothes in it. Alex was napping and I stood for a second watching his breaths. He was so cute sleeping. Whoa girl, focus now.

When my stuff was packed and Ivy and Sarah were ready we went to the kitchen and talked about everything that was going on. When I was finished explaining they went into hunting mode like me.

"I'll get us booked on a flight tomorrow morning." Sarah said grabbing my laptop.

"Let me call headquarters up in Madrid, Sevilla, and Barcelona." Ivy said pulling out her cell. European countries had more headquarters because vamps were crawling all over their birth areas.

"I have some connections up there as well, I can call them up." Alex suggested. I gave him a pointed look.

"And how many of them would be thrilled to know that you're working with hunters?" I asked.

"Well…"

"I'll call some people." Lauren said and picked up her phone.

Sahil and Div just sat at the table looking at each other with weird looks. To any one else it would just look odd, but as a sibling I knew they felt useless and utterly confused. I sat down between them and explained everything over in a better form. Divia just looked stricken.

"Can he control me from there?" She asked.

"I don't know, has he tried to get you to do anything?" I asked taking her hand. She sighed.

"Early this morning when you guys were asleep he…he forced me…he forced me to pick up a knife. I almost killed everyone but…I stopped it, when I heard you crying." She whispered.

"Oh baby." I said and pulled her into a tight hug. The room was full of chatter but somehow I could think clearly. Things moved fast from there. Ivy, decided to call our boss to see what he thought and he said he would meet us at the school. We drove over there and made our way to the band room. It was the only room in the high school I didn't see death. I pulled out one of the chairs in the room and leaned back in one. Alex came down and sat next to me. Ivy and Sarah checked to see fi anything was up in the area. So we were alone. Again.

"You doing okay?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just brings back memories." I said looking around. This was one of the first places I had first met Eric. Where we had first realized each other passion for music. We were both in Jazz band. He played percussion and I played Guitar.

"Band huh? Ivy and Sarah did say you loved music."

"Yeah, it was a while back." I said just as Ivy and Sarah returned with Liz and Charlie. Charlie hugged me and then turned to Alex.

"Is it working out big guy? Or are you looking for something more?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. Alex flushed as the girls and I laughed.

"I-" Alex started to reply but Keith burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to bring Daniel and Abby with me." He said panting. And then he dragged to leashes which held Daniel and Abby around their necks. Abby was giggling and her eyes were red and Daniel just looked at he irritated

"They're eyes are glowing. Glowing much blood did you give them?!" Sarah hissed. Keith smiled and handed Charlie the leashes and walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Missed you gorgeous." He said smirking. She punched him in the nose.

"OW!"

"I'm not one of your whores." She growled.

"Keith, seriously how much blood did you give them?" I asked.

"They hacked my blood fridge!" Keith said as blood dripped form his nose. Abby squealed and dashed out of Charlie's grasp and licked the blood on Keith's face.

"Thanks baby, but lets stick to packets okay?" He said pushing her away and scowling. Ah so he finally realized how annoying Abigail was.

"Oh please." Sarah said.

"What? You mad bro?" Keith asked.

"Um I'm not a 'bro'"

"Really, because-"

"Good to see that the real world hasn't changed you kids." Our boss said stepping inside from the side door. Ivy, Sarah, and I rand over and hugged him.

"Ladies please, let a man breathe." He said. Then he turned to look at Keith and nodded.

"Hey man." Keith said. Then looked at Liz.

"How's the body count going Elizabeth?" Boss man asked.

"Not as high as I wish it would. Lately the numbers are decreasing." She said leaning against one of the instrument lockers.

"Well we'll see fi we can fix that." The he looked over at Abby and Daniel.

"Man, a waste of a hunter and a hunter in the making." He said shaking his head. Abby just giggle. Daniel looked disappointed. Then he saw Alex, and that he was not bound.

"Well well well, found a vamp you like Anya?" He asked smiling.

"Hush up." I said. Alex just stared confused.

"Alex this is our boss, the one who gave us our jobs and one of our teachers Mr. Beck." I said. The two shook hands civilly.

"So I guess I have you to thank for me and Anya's meeting?" Alex said.

"You could say that. How's that going anyways?" Mr. Beck had been like a third parent to me and the girls and probably even Keith. He was very tall, black skin, and short to the scalp black hair, and probably the sexiest deep voice ever. The man had been a basketball player and a hunter. He had a fair amount of scars himself. He didn't hunt anymore but was now our boss. Back at the accident he hadn't been there, but had transferred after it to train us. He studied Alex then sighed.

"How's he doing with the whole blood thing?" He asked me.

"Better then he was, he can taste now." I said.

"Good, now we need to figure out how to find your friend and how to figure out what the hell he's doing." Mr. Beck said we nodded and sat down and I pulled out my files and notes as did everyone else. Alex sat close to me. He seemed uncomfortable. I would be too if there very things that can kill you surrounded you.

"What do we know about him?" Mr. Beck quizzed.

"He's been working with Alex for about a century now." Ivy said putting on her glasses.

"He's also only about a century years old as a vamp." Keith said.

"He was a lawyer when he was human, probably where he gets his quick thinking." I said.

"What would his causes be for this…mass murder?" Liz asked.

"He was turned willingly. So he had a motive to being with." Ivy said.

"What happened when he was human that would make him want to do that?" Keith asked.

"According to what I found in the underground…He lost a huge case that caused him to go bankrupt." I replied.

"That explains it. But I mean that's a bit desperate don't you think?" Liz said.

"Got something on that too." Charlie said. "He had a tumor in his brain. He was dying anyways."

"How did he know about vamps?" I asked.

"His wife was one…"Sarah replied trailing off and we all looked at Alex.

"Alex, you know anything?" I asked calmly.

"What? You hunters cant figure it out?!" He snapped. This was bothering him. I took his hand and it was cold. He didn't want to be human again. Great.

"Oh we can figure it out, we just want things to be convenient." Keith said rocking his chair back.

"Alex, please. You want to stop this right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Marcus was a newbie back then. I didn't know much about him except that he was a lawyer and was going to die to got himself changed. Other then that I had no idea about his wife. I thought the woman was dead, obviously she's more then that." He replied.

"Okay, so let's find some info on his wife and then see what we can do. Anya, Keith, and Ivy take the computers in one of the other classrooms. Sarah, Charlie Liz and I are going to see what we can find out about what the heck is going on in Spain. Let's move." Mr. Beck ordered.

Fifteen minutes later I had found nothing on Marcus Jackson's wife. She had been really under the radar. Marriage files from the court we had access to didn't say anything either. Must not have been official.

"I got nothing." Keith said. Charlie was baby sitting Abby and Daniel. He walked over and handed Keith the leashes and sat down doing some quick typing. I sighed.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." I grumbled. "Obviously she was pretty old vamp to know how to disappear like that."

"You sound like we're such horrible creatures." Alex growled at me from the table he was sitting on top of. He jumped down and walked towards me slowly. "Or have you forgotten what I am?" He asked. His eyes blazed with anger.

"No. How could i? I mean you're only showing that you're incapable of being human every other second." I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He snapped grabbing hold of my chin and squeezing. I grabbed his hand and twisted.

"Don't treat me like that." I hissed. And suddenly I was pinned to the ground with him on top of me. Keith and Charlie were suddenly trying to pry Alex off. He was probably bruising my wrists.

"You don't get a say in how I treat you." Alex said in my face. And then the guys succeeded in getting him off me.

"Whoa buddy, keep your hands to yourself if that's how you're going to use them." Charlie said and went back to the computer. Keith looked at us and then Abby for his attention. She was starting to mess with the computer and sparks started flying.

"Crap!" Keith growled and ran over. The girl was drunk on blood.

"We need to talk." I said and walked out the door expecting him to follow and he did. When the door was shut I crossed my arms and just glared at him.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" I asked clearly and calmly. Alex stood there for a second glaring back and then shook his head as if clearing it.

"I'm hungry." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate!" I snapped. Was he really going to blame hunger on everything?!

"Not that kind of hunger." Alex said and suddenly I noticed how his eyes were glowing with lust. He was eyeing me up and down, lingering his gaze on my curves. I blushed brightly.

"Oh." Was all I said and he was suddenly in front of me.

"You don't know what you do to me. It's so hard to keep my hands off you when I'm like this." He whispered leaning closer, his head dipping down to my neck as he pushed me against the wall.

"I never stopped you." I replied shakily.

"No, but I could sense your hesitation." He murmured against my skin. He ran kisses up and down my neck as his other hand moved to my shoulders and pushed off my jacket. It fell to the floor and he started making designs on my side while his other hand twisted in my hair guiding my head so he could kiss me. The kiss was fired up with passion and need. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around him. He left my mouth and trailed kisses on my jaw and nipped at my earlobe. I shivered.

"Your skin smells amazing." He whispered. I ran my hands through his hair and over the muscles on his chest, feeling every rigid hardness of them. His skin was getting warmer by the second and almost felt humanly warm. As he kissed the hollow of my throat I kissed his cheek, nose, and forehead, relishing the feel of his skin.

"Okay, I do not need to see that happening out here." Keith said from the door. I jumped out of Alex's arms and straightened myself. And glared at Keith. He just chuckled.

"If you two are done with your lovers 'quarrel' Charlie found something that if very…interesting, and disturbing." He said and gestured us to follow him. We went inside and found Charlie gawking at his computer screen.

"What's the prob Charles?" I asked and leaned down to look at the screen.

"I found a pic of his wife." He whispered and in the picture I saw something that made me jump out of my skin. Alex stood behind me and gasped.

The man in the picture was obviously Marcus he was dressed in a tux, and he had his armed wrapped around a woman who was dressed in an old bridal gown. They were just married. The woman looked a lot like Alex's sixteen-year-old sister. The only difference was this girl had..fangs. Under the picture there was a caption.

"_Celebrating the wedding of Marcus Jackson and Julie Sullivan."_


	18. 18 Conclusions to Confusions

**Another Chapter! Sorry i haven't posted in a while, again life is crazy and blah blah blah. Anyways I have found time to post! So Hope ya like it! More of the good stuff on the way! Reviews and Favorites are loved! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter18: Conclusions to Confusions**

"I saw her with my own eyes! Everything about her body screamed dead!" Alex yelled. We were in my room, no one else was at home. Lauren and Sahil took Divia out trying to get her mind off Daniel. I had taken Alex home just twenty minutes after Charlie's discovery. I knew Alex was going to freak out so I needed to take him home to let him let loose his inner vampire. And Boy was I right. HE was yelling with his fangs bared and fists clenched. I lay on my bed in a camisole and yoga pants, reading a book. I looked up at Alex who wouldn't stop ranting. IT was getting old. Denial was never a good stage. Usually I'd help someone but in this scenario I decided to let him get to the answer by himself. But it wasn't doing much good.

"You done yet?" I asked. He just growled and turned his back on me and punched my window. It didn't brake, my windows were practically indestructible. Possibly even bullet proof. I sighed. I had to get him to calm down. I knew what had happened and he needed to know. But if I tried now he would just get more worked up. I had to calm down. Suddenly I remembered how back at the school Alex had said I somehow tempted him. I groaned inwardly. Looked as if I had to use the seduction card. Again.

I walked over to Alex. His back was still to me. I ran a singled w=finger over the muscles of his back and he was suddenly in front of me face to face.

"What are you doing?" He breathed, his face was close to mine and his breathing was uneven. His arms were holding my shoulders. I leaned up some my lips brushed his ear.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked, but Alex didn't answer. Instead he watched my lips move. He leaned closer and kissed me so hard it probably would bruise my already swollen lips form the school episode. He walked me backwards towards the bed but I pulled back slightly.

"Um..is that a yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Shh." Alex said putting a finger to my lips as he kissed me again, and then made me sit down on the bed and then finally lay down. I tried to make him stop but I couldn't. A: because I liked kissing him, and B: because even if I really wanted to stop there was no way to stop him. He started biting at my lip and then my neck. What was he doing? Did he want blood? Was that his only really to want me? It hurt so I pushed him off me but he didn't leave my skin. I pulled at his hair.

"Alex? Stop, please!" His fangs suddenly came in contact with my skin and I screamed. He had nipped my first bite ever, and memories rushed to me. I screamed and screamed as I remember the feeling of being bitten for the first time. I was so freaked out and scared and had not a clue in the world to what was happening to Annabella. I screamed so much my throat became hoarse but all I could think that the vampire that had bitten me was back eh was going to make me his pet he was going to abuse me. Thoughts rushed through me and I thrashed around on the bed screaming and crying not even realizing Alex had pulled away the second I started screaming.

"Oh my god. Anya!" He shook me trying to make me come out of the memory but I was too far gone.

"Anya, baby please come back to me! Please! Oh my God I should have never-Anya please!" He kissed me hard but I wouldn't stop. And suddenly I felt something cold wash over me and I was completely wet and cold and shaking. I stopped screaming when I realized where I was. I was wet, and cold on my bed. Alex had dumbed a bucket of ice water on me. He wrapped a towel around me and pulled me into his arms. I shook like crazy as I cried into his shirt.

"Oh baby, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am." He whispered. But I just let him say soothing things trying not to think of what had happened.

When I had stopped shaking Alex carried me to the bathroom and handed me some clothes and left me to my privacy. I took a nice hot shower washing away the memory as much as I could but it never left. I pulled on the t-shirt and pajama shorts Alex had given me and tied up my wet hair. When I came out he had pulled out a couple of sleeping bags and laid them on the floor. He looked at me so sadly I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. I could forgive him but I had to know if it was my blood that he only cared for.

"Alex? Do you only like me for my blood?" I asked quietly, but he heard me. Quickly he pulled back to see my face.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. "No Anya, it's more then just your blood. I care about you more then I've ever care about anyone or anything since I was turned. I care about you just as much as I care about Julia. I'm sorry I freaked out. And I'm sorry for coming on to you. You…You're like a drug. You let me forget about everything. I thought…I guess I wanted to just mask the pain." I knew what he meant. Being with Alex made me forget my past well, except for what had just happened a few minutes ago. I pulled him closer.

"I know what you mean but…What is this?" I asked gesturing to us.

"I honestly I have no idea." He said burying his face in my hair.

"Let's just see how it goes?" He suggested I nodded. Then I pulled back.

"Are you better?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said. God he looked so guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I'm finally confronting my past instead of ignoring it." I whispered into his shirt. He ran his fingers through my went pony tail as he pulled the hair tie out.

"I guess." He said.

"Alex, why don't you change and then I'll tell you what happened to your sister?" I suggested. He nodded. While he changed I laid the sleeping bag out fully unzipped and brought out a quilt so we could be next to each other. Alex came back in mesh shorts and a t-shirt. HE sat down next to me and his stomach growled, he flushed I laughed.

"You'll have to get used to that, it happened a lot ot Laurne." I said getting up and going downstairs to get him something to eat. I decided on Popcorn and Reese's Cups. When I came back up he was laying down and starring at the celling.

"Alex don't make me ask this again." I said.

"Everything is just….overwhelming." I nodded and sat down with the popcorn and the Reese's cups. Alex just raised his eyebrows. Doubtful once more.

"What? Don't trust me?" I asked.

"From what I remember chocolate and peanut butter tasted completely different." He said. I laughed. Then I unwrapped a cup and held it out to him. He took it and sniffed it. I giggled.

"What?" He demanded.

"I promise you it's not toxic." I said.

"This generation is weirder then the previous ones." He muttered and took a bite. His eyes widened like they had when they had tasted the pasta. But this time with pleasure. He closed his eyes reveling the taste. I smiled. When he had eaten the whole thing his face was completely lit up.

"That was…"

"Heaven on earth? Yeah." I said and popped a popcorn in my mouth. Alex tasted it too and decided he liked it, not as much as the Reese's of course.

"So. You know what happened?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yep." I said.

"You going to tell me, or just going to make me wait?" He asked.

"You said you saw your sister die?" I asked.

"Well, I saw her body after it was done. It was cold as stone." He said.

"Alex, I've seen this before. You're sisters body was in shock. What you assumed them to kill her in truth they turned her. Her body had gone into shock mode after consuming vampire blood. Her body was so cold probably due to the fact that you kind of have to die to become a vamp plus she might have drank a lot of vamp blood." I said looking him dead in the eye. He just stared shocked.

"So her body went into a shock/slumber?" He asked.

"In other words yes."

"How did she survive without feeding?" HE asked.

"Vamp blood as you should remember can last for a while in a newbie's body. And since she was small it could have made her last for a while." I said. Alex sighed.

"So she's…alive." He said.

"Uh uh. She's a vamp, that's dead." I said tossing the popcorn in the air and catching it with my mouth.

"Whatever. You do realize what this means right?" He asked. I most certainly did but I wasn't going to let him.

"No." I said plainly.

"No meaning you don't know?" He asked.

"No as is in, you're not doing it." I said.

"Well you don't control me now do you." He snapped. I raised my eyebrows.

"This coming from the vamp I fork fed pasta to this afternoon and introduced to Reese's." I said. He growled.

"Alex, we'll find her, don't worry about that. We need to figure out what Marcus is planning and I have a feeling it has something to do with your sister." I said pushing the empty wrappers and bowl away. I laid down and pulled the cover on top of me. Alex lay on his side facing towards me.

"I can't. I have to know-"

"What happened?" I finished for him. "I get it, but right now my job is to make you human, help Ivy with Marcus and then I can go after your sister. But I'm pretty sure we'll find her a long the way. Now lets get some sleep. I walked over to my side table and turned the light off and got back under the covers of our make shift bed. It was probably about midnight. Sahil, Div, and Lauren would be home soon with question and at that moment I didn't want to answer, best to fall asleep now.

Alex sighed. "Okay." Then he scooted closer to me and pulled me to his chest and I smiled. But the question came back to me.

"Alex?" I whispered. "What is this?"

"This…is a prey falling for its hunter. Nature is a strange thing, because I am your predator yet you hunt me." He whispered and nuzzled my neck.

"Falling for?" I asked.

"Not lover but, somewhere along those lines." He said with a smiled. I knew what he meant. He was still relearning emotions and stuff. Him falling in love with me was ridiculous.

"Yeah." I said. He kissed my cheek.

"You know I never thought you were the type of girl to ate a guy like Eric." I burst out laughing and Alex laughed with me.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Eric…well he's an ex-boyfriend. They're all bitter." I said.

"Mm, I could say the same for ex-girlfriends." He said and kissed my other cheek.

"Shall we sleep?" I asked with a yawn. Alex chuckled.

"Well if you're really that tired why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Why else would I turn out the light and lie down?" I asked.

"Hm, I could think of a few reasons." He said in a low yet teasing voice.

"Shut up Alex." And this time I turned my body away from his with a secret smile and closed my eyes.


	19. 19 Yelling at a Stubborn Vampire

**Hey! So New Chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are liked and Favorites are LOVED! PM any ideas please! Luv Ya Guys!~ ZisisGirl23!**

**Chapter19: Yelling at a Stubborn Vampire**

**Alex's POV**

"You ready?" Ivy asked as she put her suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut. She turned to me with a smile. I smiled a charming smile. I could see her defenses melt. I saw Anya come from Ivy's house carrying the puppy. We were supposed to drop him off at one of her friend's house. I quickly leaned against the car close to Ivy, who seemed to lean in. I loved messing with Anya like this, she hated how I could melt every girl with just a smile especially her friends.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to grab Marcus and then relax, haven't been in Spain for a while." I said. She smiled.

"You've been to Spain?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, pretty hot place. 'In a lot of good ways'" I added quoting the song from Aladdin. Ivy beamed.

"Oh my god! I LOVE! Aladdin!" She cried. Anya was suddenly next to her with the puppy in her arms. She shot me a look then looked at Ivy.

"I have Blitz's stuff, lets take him to Shane's place and grab Sarah." She said. I just grinned. Ivy stared at me but nodded. Anya rolled her eyes, then put Blitz in his cage and then in the car.

We drove for about twenty minutes when we reached a white house, with black shutters, and a red door. Anya got out and told Ivy to pull out the cage. Ivy rolled her eyes. Anya added an extra please in. Then she walked to the door and banged on it. The door opened and a guy in blue jeans, white t-shirt walked out. He had blonde hair and green eyes and smiled when he saw Anya. He pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. When she was on the ground she slapped his arm but smiled. Ivy brought the cage out and she was having some trouble I got out of the car and helped her. When we reached the door step Shane watched me carefully.

Then he hugged Ivy and started talking with Anya.

"So how much am I getting paid for this?" He asked.

"Nothing." Anya said simply. Shane narrowed his eyes at me.

"So what exactly is the case?" He asked still starring t me. I shot him a look. I didn't like this guy. There was something about him that looked familiar.

"Didn't Eric tell you?" Anya asked. MY eyes widened, Shaned noticed.

"Eric's my brother, the one you attacked." Shane boy said simply. Anya shook her head at Shane.

"You're brother exaggerated. More like Eric attacked me, Alex stopped him." Anya said coming to my defense.

"You know he still doesn't understand what went wrong with you." Shane said with a tired sigh.

"Did he ever?" Anya asked with sarcasm. Shane smiled a sad smile at her.

"No I guess not." Then he looked over at Blitz who I was carrying. He bent down and opened the cage and took the puppy out. Blitz licked his face with joy.

"Cute little guy." Shane said with a smile. Ivy held out her arms and Blitz jumped into them and she kissed him good bye. Anya took him and snuggled close and kissed him and whispered she's be back soon. I put the cage down and took the puppy. He licked me and I smiled it were times like this I always wished I could get married and have a baby, I loved kids. Blitz yipped at me and I smiled then handed him back to Shane. Shane took him with a smile.

"Good luck girls. Take care of them for me." Shane said smiling at me. I nodded. Anya and Ivy hugged him and then we were on our way to pick up Sarah. When we reached the airport we met up with Keith, Abby, Daniel, Liz, and Charlie. We were a big group.

"Flight leaves at three we better get through security and stuff." Keith said. The one thing that made me concerned was the fact that Anya was wearing her usual attire and so were everyone else, weapons and all. How did they expect us to get through security. But when we reached the security, Any pulled me over to the side.

"I have to cuff you, okay? They'll let us in because we're hunters, btu a vampire without cuffs would drive them insane, just follow my lead okay?" She said.

"Okaaay." I said still confused. When we reached the security line, Anya and everyone marched to the front and flashed IDs. I was cuffed and Anya had a tight grip on me. When the lady guard saw Anya she smiled and scowled at me.

"Trap another one? Gurl you too good to stay in the states." She said with a laugh. Anya laughed with her.

"Yeah, why else do you think I'm going to Spain?" She asked. Her smile or laugh wasn't fake, it hurt that she was still humorous about her hunts. She felt me tense and ran her finger through one of my hands, as if to reassure me that she knew what she was doing.

We passed through to the lounge where we all sat down and Any un-cuffed me.

"You okay?" She asked sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said angrily. She looked confused and slid into my lap. I didn't put my arms around her, instead avoided her gaze.

"Really? Alex, seriously what's wrong?" She asked.

"I said nothing, so it's nothing." I snapped in a whisper not wanting to disturb anyone else.

"Fine then." She hissed back and kicked my leg with her boot and jumped off me. She walked over to get a bottle of water and then sat down on the chair farthest from me. I knew I should say sorry, but her hunter thing really didn't set with me. I mean who laughed at how many vampires they killed?

Twenty minutes later we left for the gate. When we got on the plan Anya and I were next to each other. She sat close the isle, but didn't say anything to me. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Why do you do it?" I asked sadly.

"Why do I do what?" She asked angrily.

"Why do you act like it's a joke? Like it's nothing to kill or hunt a vampire." I asked. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked annoyed. "It is, isn't it? Then let me ask you this. Why do you vampires make fun of your prey? Why do you discuss it as if it is nothing?" She asked angrily. She had a point.

"Alex, I accept you're a vampire. Why can't you accept my job?" She asked, she was upset now and didn't look me in the eyes.

"I…" But I trailed off not really knowing what to say. She was right. She hunted vampires, and I was her very enemy, yet she accepted me and still stood up for me to others. Why could I accept who she was? I could see tears sprout form her eyes. She didn't look at me or talk to me. I wanted to pull her close and make her realize I did care. I really cared about her. More then I ever thought. I had never really cared about anyone since I was turned.

Suddenly Anya's pager went off, we were still at the gate. She checked the number and her back went rigid. She looked behind her at Ivy who sat with Charlie and Liz in the center seats and Sarah who sat with Keith. They all had checked their pages and they were all giving each other looks. Anya seemed to have lost the contest to Ivy when it came to looks She gave a tired sigh and got up. She talked with the flight attendant and she nodded. Then she walked ot the back fo the plane. Keith came and sat next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Found a vamp on the flight. Anya and Liz are going to go and confront her. This is about to get interesting. If it disturbs you then you should close your eyes." He said giving me a pointed look.

"So you're here to baby sit me?" I asked glaring at him.

"I'm here to make sure you don't run off, try and help the chick vamp or do anything else stupid." I glowered at him.

"You little-" But I was cut off by a girls scream and Anya looking stony holding a knocked out vamp. She had black blood on her cheek and she looked pissed. The vamp in her arms was probably seventeen and she looked like she was new. She took the vamp off the flight. When she came back in, she was cleaned up in different clothes, an electric blue tank top, black skinny jeans, leather boots that came to her knees and heels, and her hair was pulled back. She gave Keith a glook.

"Keep you're vampire girlfriend on a leash." She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" He asked shocked.

"That girl was changed by Abby!" She snapped.

"How is that possible? Abby's with Daniel, he's looking after her." He said.

"Keith, I'm not going to say this twice so listen up. You're girlfriend is drunk on blood. If you don't stop her I will, and I will NOT hesitate to kill her." She then shoved Keith out of her seat and sat down next to me. I looked at her.

"Hey?" I asked.

"Don't!" She snapped. So for the next five hours we didn't talk, as for the other five I decided to break the ice. IT was dark in the first class cabin and Anya was reading. She always was reading. I pulled the book out of her hand and flipped through it.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in a whisper.

"What's this about? A girl falling in love with some guy in Italy?" I asked playfully.

"It's Greece and they didn't fall in love, she was there to kill him." She said and grabbed the book back, but pulled it away further.

"Alex!" Her patience was snapping.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She sighed again.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about? How I hurt your feelings by hunting?" She asked. Wow I really hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were doing so much for me by accepting me for who I was. I do care about your job. Its good that you are helping humanity, but oyu have to understand that tis hard for me." I pleaded with her. She just sent me a sharp look.

"I was attacked by six vampires and I accept you. I watched them torture my best friend and yet I accept you. I have been bitten so many times and yet I still accept me. You bit me last night and yet I still want to help you. I have done nothing but help you and you can't accept my job?" she asked incredulously.

"Anya-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"No Alex, we're done talking about this. Let's get this over with and I can get my money and we can be on our merry little way." She snapped and then turned away from me.

Something inside me constricted and it hurt me and angered me that she was just blowing me off like that.

"Fine!" I growled back. We didn't talk until we reached Madrid. After just being an hour there all I wanted to do was wrap Anya into a box and take her far away from Spain.

**Anya's POV**

I couldn't believe him! I had done so much for him and he had a problem with MY Job? If anyone should have a problem with anyone it should be me with him. For god sake he was the one sucking the life out of innocent people! I was infuriated by him. I was so glad when we landed in Spain. Plenty of hot guys to distract me form the vampire in my custody.

We took about three taxis to the hotel, called Petite Palace. It was a business hotel and had high-tech technology. Sadly Ivy booked me and Alex into one room, while She and Liz bunked together. Charlie was watching over Daniel and Abby now. I was glad for that Keith was way to trustworthy of Abby. The girl was pain the ass. Keith had Ivy book him and Sarah together, and I can tell you now Sarah wanted to rip his throat out.

When we were in the rooms I started pulling my laptop out and making some calls. Alex was in the shower. It was around one in the afternoon. I could have gone for a coffee right then. When he came out I only stated that I needed to a coffee once I was out of the shower. I changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Let's go and see some options for the boyfriend list shall we? I thought to myself. Sadly Alex followed me. He was in a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

We walked to a near café and I ordered a Frappuccino, Alex was also thirsty and I got him one too, but with vanilla instead of coffee. We walked outside. We didn't talk. I could hear catcalls and whistles from cute guys passing us. The guys here were such flirts. I smiled at some and when one did approach me I was glad he decided to ignore Alex completely.

"Como se llama señorita Bonita?" He asked (What's your name pretty lady?)

"Me llamo Anya. Y tu?" I had learned Spanish in middle and high school so I was fairly fluent.

"Me llamo Carlos." He said and winked at me. I could hear Alex growl but I ignored him. Serves him right for doubting me. Carlos took out a pen and wrote a number on my hand.

"Call me Bonita (pretty)." HE said in English. I winked at him and nodded. He walked off and I decided to walk back to the hotel, but Alex was way ahead of me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back, ignoring the on lookers. When we reached the room he attacked my mouth with his and forced me onto the bed. I hardly had time to make sense of what was going on.

He kissed me hurriedly and his hand traced my stomach to the edge of my shirt. He had never really pushed me for more in whatever relationship we were in but tonight he seemed to. When he left my mouth to kiss my jaw I gasped for air and tried to push him off me.

"What…the hell…are you…doing?" I breathed. Alex claimed my mouth with his once more.

"Trying to make you realize what is mine and what those boys out there will never have." He grumbled between kisses. I couldn't exactly understand what he was saying only that he referred to me as his. I pushed his chest hard and he lifted him self on his hands on either side of my head.

"Excuse me, but I am not 'yours' or anybody else's." I cried but he just leaned down again.

"Oh really? Then why do you insist on helping me after all that has happened? You were right I was being a jerk about you, and I only realized that now because I don't like the way all those boys look at you." He said pressing against me.

"Well it is none of your concern on who I date and don't." I snapped. At this he got off me.

"You're right that's why I shouldn't have interfered when Eric was pining for you." He snapped clearly frustrated. He walked towards the small balcony and opened the doors. When was this whole arguing session going to end?

Well someone had to be the bigger person, he had said sorry after all. I walked up behind him and gave him a backwards hug, burying my face in his smell of spiciness. He smelled a bit like chili powder and nutmeg. He was rigid at first but then relaxed.

"Can we stop arguing?" I whispered.

"If you want." He said, and I could feel him smile. He then turned around and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled, like I had when I was in high school.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Hm, maybe Paris?" He suggested.

"No way, I had a seriously bad experience there!" I cried as he laid me down on the bed. He laughed.

"Where have you not had a bad experience?" He asked. I laughed with him. He leaned down and kissed me slowly and passionately. He supported himself on the bed with his hands on either side of my head. Just then my cell went off. I pushed him off and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, we got a lead." Ivy said on the other side.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah but I'm not sure it's a good one…" She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting up off the bed. Alex laid down and covered his face with a pillow and groaned. I gave him a look. He was obviously upset we were interrupted, but duties first.

"Well, I received a phone call from someone asking me to bring you and Alex with me to meet them at the café down the road." She said.

"And who was this?" I asked cautiously.

"Alex's sister. Julia Sullivan." She said quietly. I closed my eyes.

"What time?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes." She said

"Alright." I said.

I ended the call and looked over at Alex who was watching me and pulled me down on top of him.

"Now where were we?" He asked playfully. I put my hands against his chest. Might as well get this over with.

"Alex, your sister called Ivy." I said. He looked at me confused.

"She wants us to meet her at the café we were just at in thirty minutes." I said calmly. Unfortunately Alex wasn't.

"What?!" He yelled. I groaned inwardly. We were back to yelling again.


	20. 20 Questioning a Relationship

**HEY! So New Chapter! Excited?! I'd really like your feedback! It helps me! Also I would love for some ideas! I want to keep this story going so please PM me ideas! Favorites are loved! Thanks guys! Shout out to _dannyz_ thanks for your support form the start****!Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter20: Questioning a Relationship**

**Alex's POV**

After watching her flirt and get that dude's number I completely lost it. I would be lying if I said I didn't want her every time we kissed or touched or something. But most of the time I restrained myself, though I wanted to go further, with any other woman they wouldn't have minded but Anya I knew would. I thought we would take it slow and I was willing to do that, though it took a considerable amount of self control, the inner vampire wanted me to just pin her to the bed, but I guess I was becoming human again because I wanted her to be comfortable and I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want to hurt her.

But then she had to go and flirt with that guy. She was throwing herself at him, winking and speaking Spanish with him. So after dragging her to the room I forced myself on her , and I loved every minute of it, I knew she did too. Feeling her lips and body underneath me just felt so right and yet so wrong. My vampire said I should just have my way and then drain her, but I couldn't I wanted her as a human guy. I wanted to be able to kiss her without having the urge to bite her. After last night and her screams I felt so guilty. I wouldn't dare suck her blood ever again.

She struggled against me though I knew it was just because of her pride, she did that little show by the café just to get me to this point, to show me she could have any other guy. But like hell I would let any other guy have her. I lay on top of her, tracing my hand at the hem of her shirt. I wanted to feel her skin, but I wasn't sure. I had never felt this uncertainty even when I was human with the other girls I was always sure of myself, but with Anya I was never sure of what I wanted. She messed with my head so much that up was actually down. I felt her tense. Was she just as uncertain about me as I was about her? I pulled my lips from her mouth and trailed them down her neck tasting her sweet skin.

"What…the hell…are you…doing?" She gasped. I smiled, I knew she was secretly enjoying this.

"Trying to make you realize what is mine and what those boys out there will never have." I growled. The work 'mine' slipped out. Was she mine? I cared about her a lot, but calling her mine was implying I that I loved her. There was no way that was right. I couldn't love her I was a vampire, we didn't really fall in love with humans, let alone a hunter. My mind was so clouded and all I could think about was her body and the pleasure it gave me to be able to hold her when no other guy could. God is she heard my thoughts she would kill me then and there.

"Excuse me, but I am not 'yours' or anybody else's." She cried. Her independency kinda annoyed me. I wanted her to be able to trust me, but I didn't even trust her.

"Oh really? Then why do you insist on helping me after all that has happened? You were right I was being a jerk about you, and I only realized that now because I don't like the way all those boys look at you." I said, pressing hard against her, trying to prove my point, but I'm not sure if it was going through.  
"Well it is none of your concern on who I date and don't." She snapped. Okay she made out with me like every day and obviously felt something for me and now it was none of my concern on who she dated? I mean we never really did discuss what we were and I didn't want to, because if we did I felt as though the dream would end.

"You're right that's why I shouldn't have interfered when Eric was pining for you." I snapped back, I was so frustrated by her now. I got off her and stormed out to the balcony, I needed a cool off. I heard her walk up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt myself smile.

"Can we stop arguing?" She asked quietly.

"If you want." I teased, the scooped her up in my arms bridal style, she giggled. The sound was really cute. I had heard plenty of girls giggle but those were forced to entice me, but Anya's was natural and soft and just…cute.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked giggling again. I smiled, liked it when we were just carefree about all this.

"Hm, maybe Paris?" I suggested, immediately I wished I hadn't. It was the City of Love. We weren't in love, far from it if you ask me. We weren't even dating! I felt like I was having a war with myself. My impulse was to love, but I couldn't and I definitely wouldn't. But luckily Anya overlooked my mistake.

"No way, I had a seriously bad experience there!" She cried, I just laughed.

"Where have you not had a bad experience?" I asked. We laughed as I lowered myself on top of her on the bed, resting my hands on either side of her head, she smiled up at me giddily. I kissed her slowly, tasting her mouth with my tongue unlike how I had kissed her a few minutes ago. I was desperate then, I wanted to show her passion now, that I was capable of it.

And then her phone rang. There went the moment. She talked with I think it was Ivy. She seemed excited as she talked, but by the end of the conversation she seemed…tense. I pulled her on top of me and smiled mischievously.

"Now where were we?" I asked playfully. She placed her hands on my chest, stopping me from pulling her closer.

"Alex, your sister called Ivy." She said. Wait what? I thought. Julia called Ivy? Huh? Did I miss something?

"She wants us to meet her at the café we were just at in thirty minutes." She said calmly. She acted like it was nothing. Julia was here! In Spain! Oh My God!

"What?!" I yelled. She climbed off me and just raised her eyebrows. Then sighed and shook her head.

"It's five now. We'll got to dinner at nine. Wear something nice, I know a good place." She said looking through her bag. Julia was here and she was worried about dinner? What the hell?

"DO you not care my sister who I recently thought was dead is here?!" I snapped.

"Oh I do care Alex, but you're taking this like it's amazing." She said as if it wasn't. How could it not be? I was going to see my loving sister again!

"Isn't it though?" I asked. She sighed and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Alex I'm going to be perfectly honest. You're sister's body might have been in shock years ago, but it could only stay in shock for maybe a couple decades, but she's probably the same age as you. She didn't contact you at all, in fact she got married, and didn't even care about you. Who the hell walked her down the isle? Plus she's different Alex. She's a vampire now, she's not the same innocent, sweet sixteen year old girl anymore." Anya said this all with a straight face and it angered me.

"That's your point? That's she's changed?! That she never contacted me? She probably had her reasons." I argued. Anya closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"I'm done arguing Alex, I'm not doing this with you now." She said calmly and left the room probably to go to one of the girls' rooms.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting at the café with Keith somewhere at another table with Sarah and Charlie outside the café. Liz was watching Abby and Daniel. Anya said it was necessary to have back up just in case this wasn't Julia, in truth I don't think she trusted my sister. Honestly she could think what she want, but I trusted Julia, I was excited. Anya was serious looking and scanning the room with her eyes. She was just so untrusting it was annoying. Then their pagers went off.

Just like that everyone was in the ally by the café and there was a young boy in the arms of a girl that looked to be about sixteen. She was attacking the boy with her fangs. She had brown hair with a hint of auburn and pale skin. Ivy grabbed her and pinned her and placed a stake over her heart, and there I saw my little sister Julia.

I stood there wide eyed, and Anya just growled at my sister, and then gave me an 'I told you so' look. He eyes were bright red, she was drunk on blood as Anya would put it.

"Oh hey guys! I was just coming in, just found a little morsel and couldn't resist. You know how it is right big bro?" She asked as if it was nothing for her to just see me. I just stared sadly.

"Jules? What happened?" I asked. Ivy looked back at Anya and Anya nodded. Ivy cuffed Julia I just watched in horror. Julia was calm.

"Oh the turning? IT was nothing really? I still cant believe you left me." She said nonchalantly. Then she eyed Ivy.

"You have Marcus' case right?" She asked.

"Yep, you can tell us your information when we get to the Madrid headquarters." Ivy replied.

"Oh I don't have any info on him, I was just hoping for you to take me in." Julia said.

"What?!" I cried. Anya growled again.

"You want our protection for your rogue ex-husband?" Anya asked controlled but angrily.

"Anya right? And yes of course that man is quite insane. Always had ideas about being a vampire that was never true, now after leaving him and being free of his problems he's after me. I'll tell you about our relationship problems and how I left him but I have no more information then you do about where he is." Julia said.

"Jules…" I said sadly. Julia looked over at me and there was a flicker of her human self of sadness but it was gone. She smiled sadly.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Alex? I thought being a vampire would change you into a ruthless murdered like me. Obviously I was wrong, and I'm glad I was. I can't bare to see you kill." She said quietly and I felt guilty.

"Come on, let's get you to downtown Madrid." Ivy said. Anya pulled out her phone and spoke some Spanish. Ten minutes later there was a black car waiting for us. Ivy, Sarah, and Keith got in with Julia. They sped away, Ivy told her she'd called Anya if anything went wrong. Anya nodded. Weird I thought Anya never left her group during a hunt.

"I need to watch over you, and you seeing Julia is messing with your brain." Anya said plainly, as if guessing how I felt.

"Let's go and take a siesta shall we?" Charlie asked taking my arm and walking us to the hotel. I wasn't to excited about that.

**Anya POV**

Charlie took Alex away from me, and I could see Alex grimace at the thought of having a siesta with Charlie, I laughed. As we made our way upstairs Charlie chattered on and on to Alex talking about his past hunts. Alex just stared wide eyes as if he was being tortured, I had to restrain myself from laughing again.

When we reached the room Alex just stood there as I fell onto the bed. I knew he felt guilty for arguing with me earlier about his sister. I had suspected something when Ivy said Julia called. Why did she call now? The girl was scared her ex-husband would come after her.

"Hey, babe?" He asked, going back to his playful nickname he gave me, though he was serious now.

"Alex, forget it. Just come and sleep with me." I said, and felt like I should have slapped myself. Alex gave me a pirate smile.

"Well when you put it like that…"

"You know what I meant!" I cried.

"Jeez Anya, if you really wanted me that bad you could have just ask." He laughed and laid down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled me into his arms. As I was about to fall asleep he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as if he thought I couldn't hear him. I smiled slightly. There was only one question that plagued my mind.

What was this?


	21. 21 Clubs and Truths

**Hey Guys! So I have had many reviews by many of you and i'm so glad you guys like the story! So like i've said before the reviews and favorites keep me going so please please please keep the coming. Enjoy this chapter for me! Love ya guys!~ Zisisgirl23**

**Chapter20: Clubs and Truths**

The rest of our group came back from the Madrid Headquarters and fell asleep instantly. We were all jetlag. It was probably around one in the morning when I felt something rhythmic thumping against my cheek. I shot up and I looked down at the spot on Alex's chest I had been laying down on. I just stared at him for a few moments as he breathed. He had always breathed, but I had never heard his heart beat before. Vamps didn't need their hearts to beat.

I leaned down again and again I heard the soft beats. I sat up quickly. That was…impossible. He had stopped drinking blood only a few days ago. Most vamps in their re-intro to humanity took months to get their heart-beat back. He must have a strong will to be human…but why? I ran my hand over his chest over his heart, it felt so…right.

Alex stirred. "Mm, that feels nice." He murmured opening his eyes and looking at me with a smart-ass smirk but I hardly noticed.

Alex." I said breathless. "Your heart…it's beating." I said softly looking in his eyes deeply. I felt so…connected to him. The rational part of my brain told me this was so wrong, but before all this I had been so irrational. Now I knew why, because my irrational part of my brain said this was right.

Alex smiled at me genuinely and pressed a hand against his chest. "So it is…" He said and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him as he sat up and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." He whispered right before he kissed me so deeply I nearly melted. His hands ran through my hair and then over my body. I traced my hands over his heart, trying to memorize how it felt as it started beating faster and faster. His hands found the hem of my shirt and he slipped his hands under it, carefully tracing the skin of my stomach. He didn't go any further, but his hands were becoming warm, but they made me shiver.

I pulled back and started pressing kisses to his jaw. HE groaned low in his throat. I smiled as I made my way to his ear. "Your welcome." I whispered right before I nipped his ear. This time he growled and flipped us over.

"You're such a tease." He said smiling playfully.

"Me?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Yes you." He said before he started kissing my neck roughly and then the moment was ruined yet again by a pestering knock at the door. Alex sighed in frustration and got up to open it. When the door was only halfway open Sarah dashed in and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room.

As she did this she apologized to Alex.

"Sorry to steal your make out buddy Alex, but sister meeting now." She called. When she finally shoved me into her room I saw that she there was anger in her eyes. Keith was sitting on the bed looking confused and a bit annoyed. Oh no. I thought. There was no way I was going down back this road. It was high school all over again. I had been couple counselor before and it always ended up in me getting yelled at. I looked at Keith pointedly and gestured to the door. He groaned and walked through it. I looked at Sarah and then Charlie, Liz and Ivy walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Liz asked.

"Keith." I growled.

"Ah." Ivy responded. We all sat on the bed.

"So what did Mr. Player do this time?" Charlie asked hugging Sarah as she seethed.

"He. Is. Such. A. Jerk." She hissed.

"Sarah what did he do?" I asked.

"Basically, I thought we were actually getting along. Then well, we decided to go out and get some drinks, I mean everyone else was asleep." She said gesturing to her clothes, then did I notice that she was in a pair of new jeans, cute flats, and a peach top.

"Then?" Ivy asked.

"Well, I went to go to the restroom, I come back and he's making out with some random girl!" She cried in anger. I knew her frustration, just when she thought she could trust the guy he does something to throw her off.

"Forget about him, let's go to a club." I said cheerily. We all agreed then went to our rooms together. It was only one thirty, clubs were still open. We all went to our rooms to get ready. When I entered my room I found Keith, Abby, Daniel, and Alex sitting on the bed. I looked at the two baby vampires. Abby was playing with Alex's hair who looked like he wanted to punch the wall, and Daniel was asking him all sorts of questions on vampires. Keith was texting on his phone. I walked over to Keith and slapped him. He looked at me annoyed.

"So she sent you to beat me up because of her broken heart?" He asked. Oh was he getting an attitude with me?

"Excuse me? You've been after her since high school and now you just go and play her? Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed. "Out of my room now!" I yelled. "Take your friends with you." I said pushing Abby and Daniel out with him. Then I slammed the door in their faces. In sighed with relief and walked to my suitcase. Alex came up behind me and gave me a backwards hug and put his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going out to a club, to find Sarah a date." I replied trying to find my little black dress with blue designs on it.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" He asked.

"I was. Anyways, get ready." I said, shrugging him off.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No…it's just that I feel like I'm re-living high school. It's so weird." I muttered and went to the bathroom. I changed into the dresses, put on my high-heeled boots, I had worn the night I had first met Alex, and some make-up. I put some dull red lipstick and lip-gloss over it to make it shine a bit. When I came out all the air left my lungs as I took Alex in. He wore Black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. Damn he looked good.

When he saw me looking he smiled but then took to ogling me as well. I could feel the heat of his eyes trail up my body, lingering on all the right places. The dress I wore had thin straps, and hugged my body. I had let my hair loose. He started walking towards me and I didn't move as his hands came up to clasp my waist. Lust was written all over his face and for the first time since I met Alex I was nervous. Again I was still a virgin, I had gone fairly far with guys but not that far, but with Alex there was no telling where he would lead us.

"Alex…" I whispered as he started nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah?" He asked obviously not listening to me.

"Alex…stop. Please." I whisper as his hands started crawling to my thighs. I wasn't ready for this by a long shot. Alex's hands stopped in their tracks. Then he jumped back from me.

"Sorry." He said, and he looked embarrassed. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we walk out the hotel and wait outside for the others.

**Alex's POV**

"How about him?" Anya asked gesturing to a guy walking past us. She was playing with the straw on her margarita. She hadn't drank much of it. She was still looking as hot as ever, and I could hardly make out our surroundings with her there. We were all sitting in a big booth. She sat between Ivy and Sarah. I was by Charlie and Liz. Keith had been left at the hotel with Abby and Daniel. Good thing too. I don't think I could have taken any more questions and hair play much longer.

We had been here for only fifteen minutes and the girls were on guy stalking mode. Was this how all girls acted when looking for boyfriends? I wondered as I watched the girls pick out guys and analyze them.

"Nah, too short." Ivy said. She scanned her eyes and then her eyes lit up. "How about him?" She asked the girls looked over at the direction she was starring at. Their eyes widened and if possible their jaws hit the floor. I looked behind me and I saw the guy. He was probably five foot ten, brown hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans.

"Let's see." Liz said ticking her fingers off.

"He got a nice ass." Sarah said starring harder.

"He has the legs and the hair." Anya muttered. Oh for the love of god, could she get anymore desperate? I thought getting jealous. The guy wasn't that gorgeous, but then again I was a guy.

"He has that sexy built." Charlie said beside me, I leaned away from him. The dude scared me.

"Yep, he's the one." Ivy said, as she started to get up but Anya pulled her back down.

"Waaait." She said. "He's…too perfect. Let's watch him for a second." She said. Everyone agreed while I just rolled my eyes. For the next ten minutes the girls watched the boy's every move. It was annoying especially when Anya said something. Then something did happen their pagers rang. They all looked at their pagers and watched intently.

"Okaaaay, this is just weird." Ivy said.

"Yeah, like we all have different names and locations." Anya said.

"Well, let's go then." Liz said. They nodded.

"Okay what have we got?" Sarah asked.

"I have a dude named Jason." Anya muttered. "He's at the bar." Her eyes went to the bar and landed on a guy in a purple t-shirt.

"I have some guy names Jose." Ivy said and looked at the dance floor and found a guy really getting into the music."

"I have a guy named Enrique." Sarah said and her eyes found the boy they had been ogling before, she sighed. "Too bad he's the guy we thought was perfect, you were right Anya." She said sadly. The only person that didn't have a person to find was Charlie and Liz was the body person she didn't hunt

"Let's move out." Sarah said. The girls nodded and moved from the booth. I caught Anya by the waist, she looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Be careful." I murmured and started to pulled her into my lap but she refused.

"I'll be fine." She said pushing away. Why was she resisting?

"Hey? I thought we could you know….relax tonight?" I suggested winking, hoping she'd agree. She groaned in frustration.

"Alex, I have a hunt to do." She said pushing away from me completely. I watched her walk away. What was that about?

"You're getting really physical with her huh?" Charlie asked.

"There is no way I'm going to ask for relationship advice form you." I growled.

"Fine then, but just a fair warning, the girl doesn't like to let things get too far." Charlie said, and then it hit me.

"Hey Charlie? Is she…a virgin?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" He said. I slapped my hand over my face. OF COURSE she was, that's why she was so hesitant with me. I was scarring her off. So that's why she pulled away from me like that, because of what had happened in the room.

"Wow." I muttered, not ready to take it in and understand how it all made sense now.

"Don't hurt her." Liz said firmly.

"I wouldn't." I said quietly. Liz's phone rang, and after exchanging a few words and a couple of yells which I found odd she stood up and motioned us to follow. We came into an ally and found three bodies and they were all bound yet conscious. Why were they always in allies? Did the girls do their work best in allies? IT seemed to be that way from the looks of it.

"What's up?" Liz asked, Anya's dress was smudged with dirt and she had blood on her neck. The bastard bit her. I was about to punch the guy she had been hunting when Ivy spoke up.

"It was a set up." She said angrily.

"Marcus's buddies." Sarah said.

"He's got one in just about every country now." Anya stated.

"So that means that we're like three steps behind him?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much." Sarah said. Anya shook her head in frustration.

"I have a feeling that talking with Julia will help us out, we're looking in all the wrong places. For all we know he could have left Spain hours ago." She said exasperated, then she looked at me.

"I'm going to go to a vampire hang out and see what I can dig up." I said reassuring her.

"I'm coming with you." I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're fresh blood, it'll be suicide." I said.

"My job is suicide, yet I'm still here." She said firmly.

"You have no idea what you're getting into." I said trying to reason with her.

"I'm coming Alex, whether you like it or not." I looked up at the sky. If I let her come there would be a fat chance I could save her from all the hungry vampires. I'd have to ask a couple of old friends for a few favors to protect her. Without a word I pulled out my phone and dialed my brother's number. Yeah I had a brother, but Anya didn't know. This guy was my brother by vampire blood. We had been turned by the same guy. He was the one who taught me how to be a vampire.

"Alex! My man." My bro's voice came on.

"Kenny! I have a situation." I said.

"Oh man, I heard. So a hunter huh? A bunch of my crew have seen you with one of the girls from the Tucker High Trio. So what are you doing in Madrid exactly? And becoming human too?" He asked hammering me.

"Ken, I need you to meet me down by the club called Blue Luna. I'll explain everything." I said.

"Alright by me Alex, but this better be good I was just going in for a hot brunette." He complained. I looked over at Anya who was watching me intently. She looked angry, annoyed, tired, but she also looked at me with a different emotion I couldn't exactly decipher.

"Trust me, this is worth it." I said into the phone. I ended the call and looked back at everyone.

"Help is on the way." I said with false cheer. This was going to be a long night.


	22. 22 Realization and the Truth

**Hey! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long! Things have just been...crazy. High school seriously is killing me, but i cannot deny my readers now can i? Anyways hope you guys like this chapter! I like it! So Please REview and Favorite and i promise to write more and quicker! Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter22: Realization and the Truth**

Kenny took about an hour to get to the club and by the twenty minute mark Anya was getting pretty pissed.

"Any time now!" She called to me as she paced back in forth in her wool trench coat. When it came to the forty five minute mark Keith joined us and he also noticed how jumpy the girls were.

"Where have you been?!" Sarah had snapped.

"Ivy just texted me! Geez you need a chill pill." At that the girls had rolled their eyes simultaneously. When Kenny finally arrived the girls were beyond pissed off.

He came in a black Lincoln.

"Ken! Seriously? Had to make us wait?!" I called with a grin.

"You know how it is man!" Ken called and then looked over our group. I looked behind me and the three girls were fuming, I could literally see the smoke come out of their ears. What was so wrong now?

"That? That is your HELP?!" Ivy cried.

"Okay that's it, I've had enough of this crap!" Sarah cried and pulled out a gun and loaded it. My eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's the deal?" I asked.

"Oh man." Ken whispered, I looked to where he was looking and he was starring at Ivy, who looked like she was going to rip his head off.

"Alex. I'm going to ask this once and once only. Why in hell's name is Kenneth Bryce here?" She asked calmly not looking away from Kenny.

"He's my vampire blood brother." I said carefully.

"He's WHAT?!" Ivy shouted.

"Oh My Freaking God." Anya whispered.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"Well Alexander, maybe you should ask your brother." Anya said leaning back against the brick wall.

"Anya please, don't." Kenny said.

"Seriously? You don't want your 'bro' to know who is parent vampire is?" Anya asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's the man who messed with his sister!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh there's more to that and you know it Ken!" She cried.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?!" I yelled.

"Your dad murdered, tortured, and raped Annabella. He's the man who wanted me as his 'mistress' he's the man who made me watch as he killed my friend slowly." She said pushing off the wall then looked at Kenny.

"Ivy went after Kenny after his little hunting spree a couple years back, he was drunk on blood and couldn't get enough. When Ivy hunted him down turns out he was turned by your parent vamp. She was going to kill him then and there but then well….Kenny and he made a small deal." She said gesturing with her hand. "She help him become human and he would help us with hunts. Turns out the ass ditched us. No wonder you want to be human. It's all a joke isn't it?" Anya accused. I just stood there shocked.

"Wait a second. I didn't even know about this. I would never-"

"Yeah I know, you would never leave me? You're a vampire of course you would." She cried and suddenly tears sprung into her eyes.

"I'm done with this." Ivy said quietly and started to move away, but Kenny grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"You're going to hold this against us? Seriously? Because the Ivy, I met wanted to help me! And from the looks of it Anya wants to help my brother. You need my help so just accept it!" He yelled.

"You left me! Anya doesn't deserve that after what happened to her because of your vamp dad!" Ivy cried.

"That's it, can't resist it anymore." Kenny said and then kissed Ivy, she was wide eyed and so caught off guard She just stared jaw dropped as Kenny pulled away.

"We're not like Daddy vampire. Whether you think it or not." He said looking at Anya, who looked away.

"You're here to help us find Marcus, so either you do just that or you get lost." She hissed angrily. I walked towards her but she moved away.

"Where we going Alex?" Ken asked me.

"I was thinking of trying La Niña." I said.

"Cool, so which hunter is coming with us?" He asked.

"I am." Anya stated and stepped closer to us.

"Anya-"

"You don't get a voice in my decision." She hissed. And that was the end of that conversation. We left with Kenny in his car and the rest went home. Ivy and Sarah talked with Anya privately. They were all still pretty pissed, though Ivy managed to kiss Kenny one last time before we left.

When we reached La Niña it was probably around three. This club was a vampire hang out. I had been here on multiple occasions when I visited Spain. But bringing Anya really pushed me over the edge. I wasn't sure how I was going to protect her. We stopped at the dark door. I was camouflaged from the humans, and more importantly hunters.

"You need to stay with us at all times." I said in a low tone, Anya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not a child Alex. I'm here to find stuff on Marcus, not to play games." She said, and with that we walked in.

**Anya's POV**

Walking into a vampire club was probably suicide but honestly I did care. Kenny being Alex's brother, the vampire sons of the guy had tortured me was just…crazy. Then on top of it Kenny decided to pick things up with Ivy, I mean they were getting there slowly but now he kissed her. I'm not even sure what I want to think about the whole situation on top of that I was so confused with Alex and me. Honestly what was this relationship? If it can even be called one.

There was a bar at the back, a dance floor in between where we were at the entrance and a stage where the vamp DJ was in front of the stage. The place was crawling with vampires. Kenny and Alex both stood on either side of me.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm going to find some stuff out, Ken watch her." Alex ordered and disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies.

"Let's go to the bar." Kenny said pulling me through the throngs of people When I was at a bar stool many of the vamps there sniffed at me and looked at me. Kenny kept close.

"So how have things been?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged.

"How's Ivy been?" He asked, poor guy always chasing after a hunter who hated him. After he ditched her she was so pissed.

"Good." I said as I watched the crowd of bodies move to the beat. When the song changed to a familiar Fall Out Boy song I wanted to sing along but I hadn't sung in so long. Suddenly I saw a couple that were moving awfully close and I noticed how one of the two was wearing a leather jacket. Alex. I closed my eyes. A thought popped into my head on what I should do but again it would be suicide. Oh what the hell? I took off my trench coat and handed it to Kenny.

"Hold this." I walked to the dance floor and danced my way through the crowd to Alex and the vampire girl. I could feel vampires hissing and a couple of them had their fangs out I moved quickly. There were a few humans there, probably dragged here. I came up behind Alex, he was so close to the girl and they were whispering and giggling. I gagged.

I suddenly pulled Alex away from her and pulled him to me and kissed him roughly. I pulled him close, kissing him so deeply as I pulled his hair. Alex was surprised at first and then he was suddenly kissing me back with just as much eagerness. His hands were at my waist and pulling me so much closer, but then he pulled back just as quickly. I looked over his shoulder and the girl he had been with was barring her fangs at me. Alex looked at her and then just shrugged and pulled me to the side of the floor, so we were blended in, but away from her.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just showing that girl what's mine and what she'll never have." I said with a smirk. Alex growled and was kissing me again. His hands moved down my arms and over my hips and down the back of my thighs. I loved the feel of his hands on me. He didn't move towards that lustful side of him again and I was thankful.

"Ahem." A throat cleared we looked over to see Kenny standing behind Alex and he was a bit weirded out.

"You know, could you guys like focus on our task?" He asked, trying to sound like a boss, but failed.

"I already have what we need." Alex grumbled.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked.

"He's not in Spain anymore…" Alex said.

"No shit Sherlock." Kenny said rolling his eyes.

"He's in Italy." Alex said ignoring Kenny

"Anything more?" I asked.

"Well I was getting there but you killed my plan." He grumbled.

"And what was that plan? To get into her pants?" I asked hotly. Alex didn't say anything. I closed my eyes. Never trust a vamp, I thought feeling really lost in all of this. When I opened my eyes I saw a bouncer coming behind Alex.

"A hunter is not allowed here." He growled.

"She's with us." Kenny said calmly.

"Either she provides entertainment or she leaves." He said.

"What entertainment?" I asked knowing full well what he meant. I had been a vampire club before, but acting innocent would give me a pass. Alex shot me a look.

"Singing, dancing, sex,…being fed from." He said a small smirk appearing on his face. I thought for a moment. There was no way I was giving up my virginity to some stranger, and no way was I being fed from willingly. Dancing meant a whole different meaning here, but the singing….the singing I could do. We need more information I'd have to stall.

"I'll sing." I said breaking up Alex and the bouncer who were arguing. Alex glared at me to shut up but I ignore.

"No you're not." He growled.

"Do you have a microphone? " I asked the bouncer ignoring him.

"Yeah." He said and lead me towards the stage. When we were at the steps Alex caught up with us and grabbed my arms and spun me around. I was so tired of him using me, and acting like he actually cared about me.

"Do you want to die?" He hissed.

"Alex, we need more info. Go and 'ask around'." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wasn't going to get into her pants, but I do need to flirt to get some answer." He said. I wasn't even going to answer that. So I stomped up the stage and to the DJ who had the microphone. When he saw me he smirked.

"Not bad." He said eyeing my over. I tossed my hair flirtatiously.

"So what are you going to sing pretty thing?" He asked.

"How about…I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift." I said and he smiled wider. The music on the floor stopped and he played the track. I smiled as I began singing. The first time in a long while. At first it took some time to get into the beat but after that…it was easy.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble" (Song by Taylor Swift)

When the song was over the vamps applauded, some even tried to get to me by jumping to the stage. I looked into the crowd and saw Alex talking with another girl, not even paying attention. Why couldn't he interrogate a guy? Why did I even care? I mean Alex didn't care about me!

Kenny managed to get to me and drag me to the exit. He could see I was overwhelmed. When we were outside he pulled me into a hug. Alex joined us another second later.

"Sorry to ruin this-" But I cut him off.

"You know what Alex? Lets just get this over with." I said and pulled the elixir vial from my boot.

"I cant keep worrying about you leaving so just take it." I said and stepped close to him and shoved the vial into my hand. He and Kenny just stared their eyes the size of saucers.

"I don't want to be a pain in the ass. We cant keep going like this." I whispered.

"What?" was all he managed and I kissed him with all the need and sadness I had in my heart. I pulled back.

"Be happy for me." I said and turned and left. I got a cab and went to the Plaza de la Espana. The whole way I kept myself composed but as soon as I was sitting at an empty restaurant chair outside I burst into tears. I cried my eyes out, so lost and lonely. My feelings and emotions confused me and I knew what I was feeling. I loved Alex. I loved him. But he didn't love me. Why would he? I mean how could he? I was just another conquest, another toy. I mean he'd get plenty of bragging rights for scoring with a hunter, to bad it didn't come to that.

But for Alex I was an inconvenience. He didn't want me, he wanted what I had. The elixir. It had always been about the elixir. I knew he wasn't ready for it, but he didn't care. He wanted humanity and he'd use me in the process just to get it. Why not save him the time and me a heartbreak? I cried for about five more minutes. Then I wiped my eyes and I sighed. How did I manage to fall for a vampire? The very thing that terrified and pissed me off.

"There is more then one answer to a problem." I turned in the chair and there he was, watching me from a distance. "You'd think that someone like you would know that." He said and walked over to me and held out the elixir and then he dropped it. It shattered the liquid flowing away. I just stared in shock.

"Alex-" I gasped but he gathered me into his arms and placed a finger onto my lips.

"Sh." He whispered. "I can't deny it anymore. I wont deny it anymore. You know that I'm not ready to be human yet. Don't put yourself in this position, and I'm not going to deny my feelings." He said quietly.

"Don't ever think I could leave you. I couldn't if I wanted and you know what? I like it that way." He said. "You know what?" He asked leaning closer. "Because I love you." He said and kissed me. This kiss was different, it wasn't just filled with eagerness and need, it was filled with…love. I was in love with a vampire and he loved me back. God lord what was this world coming to?


	23. MUST READ!

**Hey Everyone! Okay so i know i'm being lame and posting a stupid note instead of an awesome chapter, honestly i hate these things so I'm really sorry but i'm here to say this, for those of your who love my story and have given awesome reviews as always THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I really love you guys so shout out to my constant reviewers: ****_dannyz _****and ****_Magena Storm! _****Luv You guys sooo much!**

**Now for the task at hand, for those of you who HAVEN'T reviewed or messaged me about the story or favorites...hmmm what's a fitting punishment? Hahahaha JK! I know there are a lot of you out there who like this story and right now I am in DESPERATE NEED of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me ideas, that way i can post more chapters, i don't want to end this story!**

**So here's the deal, you guys PM me ideas, review, or favorite the story and i'll keep going. Now I have some questions too! **

**1. Who's your favorite character in general?**

** 's your favorite guy character?**

**3. What's your favorite chapter?**

**4. What can i do to make the story better?**

**5. Who's your least favorite character?**

**6. Any suggestions or comments on the relationships?**

**So now PM me your answers, please give suggestions and i'll try my hardest to post i new chapter this week! Thank you guys! Check out my other stories if you like! Thanks! ~ZisisGirl23**


	24. 23 Human Girlfriends & Sister Vamps

**So NO ONE wants me to keep going? Wow okay, that sucks. Well I'll wrap up the story then. :( I don't want to but if you guys don't want me to then okay. please Review i don't want to give up. ~ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter23: Human Girlfriends & Sister Vamps**

After what seemed like only a few minutes though it could have been an hour Alex pulled away. He pressed his forehead against mine, holding my face in his now even warmer hands.

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

"Yes. Yes I love you." I whispered back and pulled him back into another kiss. He pulled back again though.

"You're the only reason why I want to be human now. I need you more then ever, don't ever leave me again, if you do I can't imagine what I'd do next." He whispered and pressed his lips against my happy tears.

"Alex." I said longingly. And then of course as if on cue my damn cell phone had to ring, along with my pager. I had no idea which to answer first, I decided on the cell.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Ivy screeched in my ear.

"First off. Ow! And second, I'm in LA Plaza de Espana."

"Anya, Kenny said you ran off, and gave Alex the elixir. What were you thinking?!" She cried.

"I love him Ivy." I whispered in the phone. The line was silent.

"Really?" She said after a few seconds.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh my god. What about him?" She asked desperately.

"He does too." I said smiling.

"That…That's great!" She cried. I smiled wider.

"Yeah I know. Anyways we'll be there soon."

"No need, we're already on our way." She said and ended the call. I sighed and put the phone back into my purse. Alex pulled me back into his arms.

"I take it that she's happy about this?" He said smiling and I laid my head against his chest.

"Yeah." I relaxed for a minute before a new thought occurred to me.

"Alex? What is Marcus doing exactly? You must know." I said. Alex sighed.

"Marcus is attempting to reclaim the humans. He wants vampires to rule once more." He said quietly.

"Oh. This is going to be hard for you." I said.

"Yeah, but if I turn human now I wouldn't be able to control myself nor would I be able to fight."

"There must be others that are against this."

"There are, and we'll need to gather them and every single hunter."

"Hm, seems like we're going to have to reach an agreement."

"Mm Hm." He said. "Don't worry about that now though okay? We'll stop him."

"We need to get him before he turns anyone else." I said.

"We will. This must be a nightmare for you hunters." He said.

"Oh there have been worse, but there weren't so few of us then. Our numbers are decreasing." I replied.

"Why?"

"Rogue vampires have been somehow getting stronger in the past few months. It doesn't all add up though. It's like I can see all the pieces of the puzzle but I can't make them fit." I pulled back.

"Well that's easy to answer. More and more are getting the re-taste of human blood." I looked at him with my question mark face and then my eyes widened. Hunters didn't just go after vamps that sucked blood form a human but after those who raped humans, tortured them for amusement, or decided to just commit human crimes as well. Not surprising there. But lately more and more of our cases seemed to be on the blood suckers.

"Why though? Weren't they content with blood donors?" I asked.

"Fresh blood makes us feel more alive. We have never been 'content' with donors. They're blood is tolerable yes but it doesn't make us feel alive, or human."

At that moment a car pulled up. Ivy opened the door to the SUV.

"We're getting calls from all over the place. More and more vampires are rebelling. WE need to split up." She said as everyone tumbled out.

"That's all fine, but we can't all go off on our own. We need groups. What are the major crisis areas?" I asked.

"We have the thing in Italy with Marcus. There's an outbreak of rapists and bloodied fangs in Japan. South Africa is dealing with a couple of clans. Oh not to mention that huge raid in Brazil."

"Oh god." I muttered and looked at the sky.

"Well we need to split no matter what." Keith said.

"Alex, Charlie and I will go to Italy and trace Marcus." I said.

"Wait!" A voice shrieked and I turned to see Julia there, Ivy was holding her.

"He's my husband, I know where he'd go in Italy, please take me with you." She pleaded." I sighed. Way to many people already.

"Sure Jules you can come." Alex said, then looked up at me for confirmation. He could have done that before he yelled it out.

"Fine. Ivy, I need you to take Danny, Kenny and Liz will help you. Sarah that leaves you with Abby and Keith."

"Do you hate me?" Sarah asked, with a scowl.

"No I love you, that's why I need you to keep an eye on Abby. You okay with your group Ivy?" I asked but she was starring at Kenny who was starring right back. Oh god. I looked at Liz.

"Watch them for me please." I said. She nodded.

"Okay but who goes where?" Keith asked.

"Well I can guess where Ivy wants to go." I smiled. Ivy's eyes looked at me and then brightened.

"I'm taking Japan!" She cried.

"I think Brazil sounds good with me." Sarah grinned.

"Okay then, let's get to the hotel, get tickets, change, pack, call cabs and get the hell out of here." Liz said. We all agreed.

**Alex's POV**

After telling her I loved her I wasn't sure how she'd react, with Anya it could be either way. But she said back and I think my heart started dancing for the first time since it started beating again. She loved me. She really loved me!

Then there was the problem at hand. We were at the airport all refreshed and packed up. Ivy's group had already taken off. Kenny had seemed really happy and so had Ivy. I liked how the girls could accept us. Sarah's group and ours was still waiting at the gate. Keith and I sat together watching over Abby.

Julia sat beside me cuddled up close like she used to when we were human. I still wasn't sure how I felt about it all. I still wanted to look after because she was my sister but she had lied to me and she was different. Anya hadn't said anything to her, and I could tell she didn't want Julia there. I was glad she was looking out for me, but I wondered if she was jealous of my bond with Julia, if there was one anymore. Julia seemed okay with Anya, in fact she looked as if she was trying to plead with her.

The Sarah, Anya, and Charlie had gone walking around. Anya had left kissing my cheek, and laughing at what Sarah had said.

"So I'm guessing things with Anya are cool?" Keith asked with a smile. He and I somehow always found ourselves talking. It was weird.

"Yeah. It's…pretty amazing." I said smiling wider.

"I don't mean to sound like an older brother but I've known her for a long time. Just…don't hurt her please. She's been through way too much. I can't remember seeing her so…happy with anyone better yet with a boyfriend. " He said and then sat back in his chair looking…exhausted.

"No need to worry man. I'm afraid of her leaving me." I said and then looked at my hands that were laced together. It was true. I was afraid of her leaving me. If I slipped up another time I would lose her for good. Tonight was horrible enough, her just walking away. It was like she had just given up. I couldn't let that happen again.

"Don't sweat it man. Just don't do anything stupid. Her trust in a serious relationship isn't going to come easy, just reassure her. Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with Sara." He laughed humorlessly. "Man I seriously screwed up huh?" He looked pain and I patter his shoulder brotherly, the way I did to some of my new initiates when they joined my clan.

"Hey, the girl seems to like you, just don't be a coward about it. Be a man and face your feelings." I said.

"Ha! Did you have a girl when you were human?" He asked.

"Just one?" I laughed. Abby stirred. She was leaning against Keith and sleeping much like Julia. Keith scowled at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even dated her. Ivy and Anya always told me she was a slut. Sarah could have cared less back then."

"What were they like back then? More specifically what was Anya like back then?" I asked.

"Anya was…lively. She loved to help people, mainly relationships. She dreamed of falling in love and being complete. There were times though that her girly cover slipped and she's get angry or upset. She was very emotional. When she tried to help me with Abby, let's just say I didn't take it well. Then the whole vampire thing happened. The girls tried to cheer her up, they were all upset. But Anya took the worst of the fall watching Annabella die. When things started to look up though Eric and Abby decided to get it on in the library, Anya's sanctuary. She flipped out, the first time I'd seen her become emotional since the attack. She literally almost killed Abby, she was so angry. I dumped Abby, and Anya dumped Eric. Eventually Abby and I got back together, she's the only thing that made me forget about vampires and stuff. But I ended it as soon as high school ended. Now though…I want Sarah...bad.

"She dreamed of falling in love?" I asked.

"She was like always dreaming of fairy tales and stuff. At first I thought it was stupid. Now though, I think she might have found her prince." He said smiling, I laughed.

"Well she's definitely my Cinderella I guess, but I'm pretty sure she's better." I laughed. Keith grinned.

"And what are you two talking about?" Charlie asked and smiled. I shivered. The dude gave me the creeps. When I was growing up being gay was frowned upon, not that I had a bad feeling about it. I had grown to like gay and lesbian people I had nothing against them, but the fact that Charlie was coming on to ME. Well that's where I draw the line. He was a cool guy, but no way was I letting him think I was interested.

"Yeah what are you two laughing about?" Anya smiled, as she came up with Sarah. They each held coffees. Anya walked over to me, and my eyes dropped to her hips. She was wearing a knit sweater over a tank top and leggings and of course boots. She shook a Starbucks coffee in front of me.

"Want?" She asks with a look of mischief.

"Yeah, actually." I said and reached out, she pulled back and took a long sip of the coffee all the while watching me with a satisfied smile. I raised my eyebrows.

"And where is my coffee?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Hey handsome, over here." Charlie said with a smile wiggling a cup. My eyes widened. I looked back at Anya, she laughed.

"Oh no you don't" I reached out and before she could pull back I grabbed the coffee, but her grip was firm and she came back with it, landing in my lap.

"No! No!" She giggled and I grabbed to cup free and took a long sip, enjoying the bitter sweet taste.

"Sorry babe, mine now." I laughed and pulled her closer and brushed my lips against her ear. "Like you." I whispered. Anya pulled back and I was afraid she's scold me for saying that, but she just smiled.

"I know." She whispered back, and then yanked the coffee out of my hand. Julia suddenly stirred, as Sarah's flight was called.

"That's us." She said and the hugged Anya and then smiled at me. Keith sighed and picked Abby up. They grabbed they're bags and Anya got off me.

"Be careful." She said and hugged Sarah tightly, she gave Keith a small hug. Keith nodded at me I nodded back. When they left Anya returned back to my lap.

She pulled me to look at her. Charlie sat down, pulling out some notes form his bag, but Anya didn't notice him.

"I feel like a part of one of those couples who are only involved with only themselves. It's weird" She laughed and I pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around me neck.

"Well you are." I murmured and stared at her soft lips. She giggled and leaned closer and pressed a kiss against my ear as she whispered in it.

"This just feels so right." She whispered.

"I know." I said and pulled her closer, sliding my hands locking them at her hips. She leaned in teasing me.

"Want to tell me what you were talking about with Keith?" She asked with a smile as he breath fanned against my mouth.

"Not at the moment." I growled and reached over and pulled her mouth to mine. I kissed her roughly and I could tell she liked it.

"Whoa okay, really don't need to see that when I wake up!" a voice beside us cried out. Anya sprung away from me, straightening myself. I looked over and raised my eyebrows at Julia.

"Jules, don't be a child." I said, and looked at Anya reaching out to her, but she just rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag and pulled out some files and her laptop.

"I have some stuff to look up before we get to Italy." She said plainly and went to sit by Charlie. She didn't look at me. Keith was right, it was going to take some time to get her to trust me.

"I wish she wouldn't just blow me off like I'm nothing." Julia sighed.

"Well, she already doesn't like vamps, the fact that you didn't find me, and are married to Marcus. Besides she's stressed with all this. Jules, you didn't exactly earn my trust either, you got our attention just by trying to drain a human." I explained.

"Oh come on Alex, you know you have killed too." She said brushing me off.

"Yeah, but now…it's different. I can't let you kill while we're on this trip." I said firmly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because it would mess with Anya. She already has to put up with the fact that I'm a vampire, she doesn't need to deal with you too." I said. Julia slapped my arm hard.

"Excuse you. Alex you can't tell me what I cant and can do. I want to earn Anya's respect, but I'm not going to stop drinking blood fresh!" She hissed.

"Will you two both shut up?!" Anya said. She was in front of us, hands on her hips. "Look, Julia it takes a lot to gain my trust, you're brother can give you a crash-course. As for you," She said pointing a finger at me. "you're not deciding what she does okay? She has a will, that I have to handle. My case, not yours." She snapped and then went to leave but I caught her arm.

"Sorry." I said with a puppy dog look. She tried to ignore it, but sighed and let me pulled her back into my lap.

"Wow you two are just glued together huh?" Julia smiled. Anya snorted.

"Trust me it wasn't always that way." She said, playing with my hair.

"I seriously want to know how you caught him!" Julia bounced up and down like a school girl. Anya laughed and turned to her and began tot ell the story, with me groaning. Great now my girlfriend and sister were friends.

Anya finished her story as we boarded the plane. When we got on, we took our seats. Anya snuggled up to me and pulled her close. And then just when the plane was almost closed a guy ran onto the plane and sat in the seat in front of us. He turned around and smiled Anya, who's eyes bugged out. I looked at the guy and cursed myself for not beating him up the first time I saw him. Eric.


	25. 24 Surprise Surprise

**Hey! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I really really appreciate this! My goal is like 100 Reviews! So please help me! Thank you all for the ideas! Shout out to _HalfHeartLocket_ loved your ideas! Thanks guys! so please help me achieve my goal of 100 reviews! and if you have an idea for the story feel free to PM me, i could use it! Thank you again guys! So here's another chapter hope you guys like it! Luv ya!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter24: Surprise Surprise**

What the hell was he doing here? Julia who was sitting across the aisle from me made an odd noise. I looked at her.

"Yummy, oh please Alex." She begged. I looked at the back of Eric's head and imagined Julia draining him. The picture brought a smile to my face.

"All yours." I said with a smile. Anya slapped my arm playfully.

' "Alex!" She scolded.

"Babe, I am so not listening to you when it comes to him." I said half serious. Eric had partly screwed up Anya's life as well as many other things. I wasn't about to let him near her.

The flight was about three hours. The first hour went by quickly with Anya sleeping cuddled up to me, and with me stroking her hair and thinking how much I cared about her. When the second hour began Eric decided to get up and walk to us. Anya was still asleep and Eric was watching her, there was a bit of longing in his eyes but there was also anger. He was stupid to think he could come here and think he was going to get away without at least a black eye.

"So Italy huh?" Eric asked looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled. Julia had been reading a magazine. She looked up at Eric and licked her lips. Eric didn't notice.

"Well let's just say I have some stuff to discuss with Anya." He said simply.

"Look man, she's my responsibility now. So I'm going to ask nicely. Leave her the hell alone." I said calmly as possible.

"Anya knows what's up. She'll help me. I'll follow you guys all over the world until she says yes."

"Oh I so do not mind." Julia said from behind him. Eric whirled around and looked at her. She smiled up at him.

"And who are you?" Eric asked suddenly softening up a bit. Julia leaned in closer and ran a hand over his chest.

"Whoever you want me to be." She whispered. A classic pick up line that had Eric begging for more.

"What's your name pretty girl?" He asked, trying to remain in control. Fat chance that would last.

"Girl?" Julia pouted. "I'm not a girl. I'm a lady."

"Julia!" Anya hissed. She was suddenly awake and her eyes were angry.

"What? I thought you didn't like him." She said.

"Eric and I have some issues, I don't want you draining him." Anya replied. "Eric what are you doing?" Anya said turning her glare to him.

"You know why." Eric replied. Anya turned pale and then looked away.

"Eric now is not the time."

"I'm not allowing this Anya. Not until you tell me know flat out. Until then I'm not going anywhere. Until then you're my responsibility, not his." Eric growled gesturing to me. Suddenly the plane lurked and Eric went sprawling on to Anya. I suddenly saw something that made me hear stop once more. Their hands both wore rings on the Ring finger. They were identical. Silver with a blue diamond on Anya and a red one on Eric.

"You haven't told him have you?" Eric hissed and got off her. Anya bit her lip and looked away.

"We've been over this Eric. I need the ring." She pleaded. Eric shook his head.

"You decide either you give me the ring or I keep following you." He said.

"I'm keeping the ring. Do what you want just stay out of our way." She hissed. Eric left. I turned to her. My eyes were blazing. Was she married?

"What the-"

"Let me talk first!" She cut in. "We're not married. We're...engaged, he purposed before he cheated on me before the attack. At the moment he was my only constant and so I said yes. We were supposed to get married after graduation. Then well Abby happened. I dumped him as my boyfriend but I kept the ring. I needed it. This ring…it marks me I guess. It shows who I am. Any hunter who sees it knows me, along with a few clans. I guess it's a good luck charm. I never gave it back. I don't understand why he wants it now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Because I knew you would bug out." She whispered. She put a hand on my arm and leaned over and kissed me.

"I still love you and only you. I don't think I ever loved Eric, I just…needed something in my old life to hang on to." She continued.

"Anya-"

"No Alex. Don't worry about Eric…he was different. He couldn't cope with everything I guess." She said and put her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Aw hell I could stay mad at that voice. I tipped her head back and kissed her.

"It's okay." I replied.

We landed at around eight in the morning. We were all so tired. When we were in the cab I suddenly felt an old sensation return. The back of my throat was throbbing and my mouth was dry. My mouth felt so dry and my stomach grumbled but not for food. Oh no. I thought. I thought the urge was gone, but it was back. I needed it. I needed blood.

When I usually needed blood I could hear and feel blood pulsing through every living being around me, but for some reason I could only hear the beat of one being and that being was sitting pressed up right next to me. Anya. Her blood called to me and I needed it. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. Anya noticed. She put a hand on my arm and I wanted to just kick everyone out of the cab and drain her and probably some other things that involved our clothes on the floor

"You okay?" She asked. My gaze dropped to those lips where I had first sucked her blood. I wanted to kiss those perfect lips, and then bite them as well. I could feel my fangs having the urge to come out but I kept them in.

I suddenly realized Anya had been asking me something.

"Um yeah." I said and forced myself to relax until we reached the hotel room.

**Anya's POV**

When the door to our room closed Alex pushed me onto the bed and he was on top of me. He kissed my neck roughly it felt like it would bruise. He kissed me with his tongue and teeth. Wow okay this was moving really fast.

"Whoa! Alex-" I didn't get to finish as he moved his attention to my lips and suddenly he was kissing me and biting my lip. I moaned and then I felt a stab of pain rip through my lips. I gasped and I felt my blood go into his mouth. I writhed underneath Alex. Pushing and clutching him, begging him to stop. He bit down harder to make me stop and then I screamed, hoping he would stop. Alex was off me the minute my vocal chords started.

He jumped to the edge of the bed and stared at me, his eyes anguished and filled with pain, and regret. I sat up slowly and stared at him. I touched my fingers to my lips. I saw my blood on my fingers and at the edge of his mouth and his now hanging fangs. I gulped.

"Alex..." I whispered.

"Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God." Alex said and stood up and paced back and forth. His eyes were so wide, and…black.

"Alex. What? I mean, how? I don't…" I stuttered.

"Anya please. I'm so sorry. This…this is so hard for me. My body isn't adapting right. I can't stop drinking your blood. My instincts tell me to claim you. To give you a mark that marks you as my own." He said looking at me. I looked down.

"Alex…You can't do that. Not to me. I thought you had lost the taste for blood." I quivered. How could this happen? He lost the taste. He…I felt tears slide down my face.

"Oh Anya please, please don't cry. God this…this is all my fault." I stood up shakily and walked over to him and laid my hand on his arm. He looked at me. He had tears in his eyes too.

"I need to feed, I'm…starving." He said, his voice hoarse. I closed my eyes. Letting Alex mark me was going way too far, letting him feed form me was something I could…tolerate. I nodded slowly. He breathed deeply.

"Lay down on the bed, you might pass out. I don't want you to get hurt." He directed I did as he said. He gulped, watching me with those animalistic black eyes with hunger and blood lust. He was fighting for control over his inner demon but he was losing he really needed to feed. It scared me, but I would do anything at this point to help him.

Alex walked towards me and then straddled me. He used his forearms to prop himself up. He brushed my hair away from my neck and leaned down, sniffing my skin. I gulped.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I nodded, a few more tears escaped me. I had been bitten many times before, I just hated how I couldn't help him. I actually thought he had a shot, but something was wrong. Why was he addicted to my blood? I pushed those thoughts away and focused on Alex. Most humans thought that vampire bites were pleasant. I wasn't so sure. I didn't care for getting the life sucked out of me.

Alex leaned further down on top of me, his chest against mine, his thighs pressed to mine. In any other situation I would have liked that, but at the moment…it was scarring the crap out of me. Alex brought his fangs closer to my skin and grazed them against my skin. He peppered kisses against my neck, trying to soften it before breaking it. I shuddered. He placed a hand on my face and then looked at me. His fangs gleamed.

"Please Anya, don't…don't be scared of me." He pleaded, but I couldn't help but feel the opposite. Deep down inside vamps either revolted me or scared me. There were very few that scared me. Maybe it was the fact that I was in love with this one that scared me. I let a few more tears escape. Alex pressed kisses to them.

He leaned back down to my neck and then broke the flesh, sucking deeply. I gasped. It hurt and then I relaxed a bit. I couldn't ignore the feeling of disgust run through me. I let the feeling of ecstasy sort of flow through me. Every bite from a vampire held that, to lull their victim into a dream like haze of joy. It didn't bring me joy just made everything hazy. The first time Alex had bit me when he needed healing, it didn't bother me because he was dying and because I was worried. It had pushed the haze away, now though it was what consumed me.

I put my hands in his hair letting them comb through him, allowing him to take as much blood as he needed. I trusted him. Alex responded by running his hand over my breast and the curve of my hip. I shivered slightly. He drew idly on my side trying to distract me from the awkward feeling of pain and dreamy state.

After about five minutes he was done, and I felt so drained that once he got off me, I curled up and fell asleep. I felt Alex shift onto the bed next to me and kiss my forehead. He kissed my lips too and I tasted a bit of my blood on him. It felt so wrong, but oddly right.

"Thank you baby. I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled me into his arms. I was too weak to say no. His skin though gave me a shock and brought me out of my sleep. I jumped and stared at him. He looked at me confused. I touched his forehead. It was…warm…human warm. I checked his heartbeat and boy was it beating. I just stared open mouthed.

"Alex…you're heart, its beating, and your still warm if not warmer." Alex just watched me. I stood up and then immediately fell back down.

"Whoa there, rest for a bit." He said laying a hand over me. I just pushed it away.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"I don't know Anya. I do know that you need rest. Baby I'm sorry for all of this. I wish I knew what was going on." He whispered and pulled me closer. I let him.

"It's okay. I just wish I knew what was going on with you." I whispered back, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"We'll figure all this out. I promise." He said stroking my hair. I felt his heart beat underneath me and I enjoyed his new body heat. It felt so human, yet moments ago I could see the eyes and fangs of a demon. I wanted to help Alex. I needed to help him. I loved him.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too baby." He whispered back and kissed my lips quick and gently.


	26. 25 Secret Identity Husbands

**Hey Guys! So Thank you for the new reviews! Please keep them coming I really want to reach my goal of 100! Anyways hope you guys like this chapter! So please review and please PM with any suggestions! Love you guys! And thanks so much for the support it really keeps me going i love writing this story! ~ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter25: Secret Identity Husbands**

The next morning a I woke up tangled in sheets, disoriented and to an empty bed. My head felt like I had had a hangover, because I felt a little drummer take home there. I had a few minutes to myself as the shower went on. Last night….Oh god the memories came rushing back and I felt tears slide down my face. Alex had bitten me. His hunger for blood was back…yet he still felt human. Why? How is that even possible? I needed to talk to one of the hunters here. Or I could call Mr. Beck. Yeah I'd call him and ask. I was so worried about Alex it scared me. I couldn't let him go back to being that crazy blood thirsty monster. I felt the place where he had bitten me and I felt two small bumps. They were swelling. Some marks usually did. I closed my eyes. I was in love with a vampire. A freaking vampire! And now he can't control his hunger for one thing….me.

At that moment the bathroom door swung open, revealing Alex with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was a site to behold. I could probably make money just by making him stand outside like a statue. Come one come all see the extremely hot shirtless vampire, only twenty euros. What was wrong with me? Lack of blood. I had to be.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked avoiding my eye ad he walked to his suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

"Okay, just a mild headache." More like severe pounding. I thought as I spoke.

"That's normal, just eat a little I ordered some room service, and I left some pain killers out for you." He said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Thanks." I murmured and walked to the tray with food on it. There was some pancakes and French toast with two glasses orange juice. The tray was for two. Odd, Alex had just fed last night, why would he want human food.

"You hungry?" I asked. Alex smirked at that.

"Hungry for what exactly? There only three things I like." He said. And walked up behind me and placed his arms around my waist and his mouth at my ear.

"There's of course blood, though its loosing it's taste I need it apparently." He said with disgust. "Then of course there's human food, which I am starting to really like." He said and started running his hands over my stomach and a bit under my shirt. "And f course there's you, which I'm Always hungry for." He said and nipped my ear. My breath caught.

"You…know that's not what I mean." I said, turning around and placed my hands on his chest.

"Mm, yes for breakfast and yes for you, and no for blood." He said and reached around me and placed a piece of the yummy French toast in his mouth. Jerk, I loved French toast. I scowled at him and he smiled at me as he placed the piece of toast in his mouth and ate it.

"Want it?" He asked teasing me.

"Yes." I pouted. He smiled wider.

"Take it." He whispered as he picked up another piece and placed it between his lips. Oh he did not just do that. I thought as my eyes widened. Alex's look dared me to take it. On one hand it was really awkward to take a piece of toast from his mouth, but I was hungry and I loved French toast more then I loved pancakes. Dammit. I knew Alex would expect me not to but…

I leaned in and bit on the piece of toast in his mouth, nipping his lip while I was at it. Alex was surprised at first but leaned in, determined to get the toast back with his mouth, but I jumped back and swallowed. I smiled triumphantly at him. He growled lowly. He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"That was my toast." He growled.

"Then why did you ask me to take it?" I laughed.

"Because I didn't think you would." He admitted.

"Never underestimate a hunter." I whispered and leaned in and kissed him. Alex wound his hand through my hair and his other hand played with the hem of my shirt. When I pulled back Alex licked his lips.

"Mm. You taste like maple syrup." He said and leaned in for another taste I pushed him away.

"We have a lot of stuff to do today, and we cant just stand here and make out." I pointed out.

"Actually…" He started but I rolled my eyes.

"Alex. We need to find out what's going on with you." I tried. That locked him up.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to go and check out a couple of my old friends here." HE said turning away. I placed my hand on his arm. He felt so guilty though he shouldn't, it's not his fault for the inner war.

"That's fine with me, just take Charlie." I smiled, knowing he would freak.

"What?! Are you insane?!" He cried whirling around and seeing my smile, he narrowed his eyes.

"First off I'm not allowed to let you lose on your own. Plus it'll be good to let you and Charlie have some alone time together. Don't hide your inner attraction for him." I smiled wider.

"What?! Whoa! No, no no no no no!" He said, as I laughed.

"Besides I'm taking your sister with me, she needs to spill all her secrets about Marcus and then I'll talk to someone at the headquarters here. Then maybe I'll take her shopping." I said turning around and walking to my suitcase.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused. Men could never keep up with women if they tried.

I pulled out a pair of denim shorts, and a tank top along with some sandals. I needed to blend in a bit, though my skin color would show differently. I took a shower, combed my hair into a pony tail and walked back into the room. Alex was on his cell talking with oe of his old friends and making plans on meeting up.

"Alex?" I asked when he was off.

"Yeah baby?" He asked. If a normal guy called me that I'd punch them, but Alex calling me that in his deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"None of your 'friends' mind about hunters…how come?" I asked. Kenny we had already known, but even if Alex didn't seemed bothered by calling them for help to work with hunters. Most rogue vamps hated us, while the ordinary ones who drank packets of blood from donors didn't seem to mind.

"They aren't rogue." He said simply.

"Most ordinary vampires don't hang out with rogue ones." I pointed out, talking about him. Alex was rogue for killing hunters and from draining humans.

"I had a purpose, I wasn't rogue when the laws were set out by the hunters." He explained.

"You wanted the elixir." I thought.

"Yeah. Marcus and I had met up. We had been friends. We both wanted something from the hunters. Me, my humanity, and Marcus his revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He said that they had turned his wife against him or something." He said, and I wanted to slap him.

"Alex, Julia was his wife, and I think still is." I said slowly. Alex looked at me, and then his eyes widened.

"Then Julia must have gotten caught by the hunters before."

"Exactly, but what if she wanted that. What if this wasn't the first time she had tried to get away from Marcus. What if she had always known he was crazy and couldn't escape until then. So when they released her and she tried to divorce him he went nuts." I thought out loud.

"But there's the thing. You cant divorce your mate once you've been mated. Though she could have divorced him under the law, but as a vampire she couldn't have."

"The what if they never mated. It could have been in the plan after the court marriage. Maybe that's what happened. After a few years of living together before the mating she realized he was nuts. When she tried to get away she couldn't, and he needed her to be mated to him. Doesn't that make him stronger?" I questioned

"When you're mated to each other the power of being a vampire flows through each one. So if Marcus needed Julia's power he could take it and vice versus."

"Oh my god, this vamp is insane!" I cried. Alex simply nodded and stared at his phone.

"He wants vampires to rule over humans, considering we're more powerful, and he's tired of having to live under the laws."

"The thing is he was human first right?"

"I'm not so sure now. At the club one of the girls I talked to, said that she knew a man with Marcus' description but he was under another name. Mylor." Alex said looking down. I took a step back. Mylor was a first generation vampire name that pretty much all hunters knew. Most of us had thought him to be dead. Once hunters took over he and other first generations had disappeared.

"Oh My God. He's a first generation vamp. Alex this is the vampire that knows how to rule the world and cause the apocalypse! He had a book what was the books name? It had a whole bunch of spells for summoning evil things from hell and all."

"The book of Vladimir." Oh how cliché. The first vampire's name was indeed Vladimir. He had created a book full of spells of evil stuff from hell. Each page contained all sorts of dark magic.

"If he has that then he must need Julia for a spell." I whispered.

"Mylor has been mated three times. Each time his mates ended up dead within six to nine months. He must want to try again, and this must be big since he ahs come out of hiding. He thinks Jules is special."

"Alex all of this is so organized. He's been planning this."

"I know. I'll take Charlie and I'll meet up with some further up generations. We'll figure this out. Don't worry, just watch out for Julia for me okay? And take care of your self." He said and walked around the bed and hugged me and kissed my lips quickly. I nodded, and then he left. I walked out of the room ten minutes later and found Julia in the other room.

"We know he's Mylor." I said bluntly. She looked up at me. She wore a yellow sun dress and sandals. She stood up and walked to me with tears in her eyes.

"I...I tried so hard to get away, but Marcus…He's just too smart." She whispered.

"That's why you've been trying to get caught." I said quietly.

"Yes. Anya we have to stop him."

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you know Marcus knew Alex?" I asked cautiously.

"I never knew about Alex being close with Marcus, no. I did know that Marcus had a vampire friend he was close with but I didn't know it was Alex. He told me how he had once slipped something to this friend and how he had become partly human if he stopped drinking blood for a period of time. He could never be full human though. He was split right down the middle. That is unless he was mated to a human. Then only could he become human through the elixir and with his mates blood running through his veins and venom running through hers." She said and my face fell.

"So if Alex and I are mated he can become human?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"But I wont become a vamp?"

"No, the venom just makes you and him bonded, so when he becomes human you can basically feel each other's pain." She said.

"That's the only way?" I asked

"The only way. I'm so sorry Anya. I know you want Alex to be human and to marry him as a human but to make him human you have to be mated to him."

"Will the venom change me?"

"It wont change you no. You'll be exactly the same, the only thing is that Alex will be able to control you if he chooses to."

"That's…horrible." I said and I shook my head.

"Alex wouldn't use you. I see how he looks at you and how he treats you. Alex was never that way to a girl even when he was human. He loves you too much to control you." She said and hugged me.

"I know, but the whole mating thing doesn't sit well with me. Not after hearing how Mylor's mates ended up dead." I said. She looked at me grimly.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, let's get out of here and find some answers and then…have a therapy session. God knows I need one."

"Me too. All this running from Marcus is just…it's hard especially since I love him."

"You still love him?"

"I could never stop if I tried."

"Why?" I didn't like where this was going.

"When Alex and I were turned there were three vampires. The one who changed Alex who I'm guessing was the one who murdered your friend. Then there was the weak one who Alex killed. And then there was the one who turned me. Mylor was one of the three. Can you guess which one?"

"No." I whispered.

"Alex killed the weak one, and you killed the one who murdered your friend and turned Alex. Mylor is the only one alive. He turned me. He formed a bond between us. Turning a human bonds them to their sire vampire."

"Then you two are practically mated!"

"No, not yet. He needs to inject me with venom first. When he turned me he fed me his blood and drained my body of mine. The venom mates vampires."

"So you love the man who pretty much killed you." I said.

"Yes, I'm in love with the man who killed me and who still wants me for his dire spells for the apocalypse."

"Julia, you need to tell Alex." I said.

"Alex already knows about his situation with the blood and partly human thing. He figured it out his morning when he came to talk to me. But I will not tell him about Mylor turning me. Alex can be stupid when he wants to be heroic. He will do anything and everything in the moment I tell him. You know this." She said. I sighed.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could get some gelato and then go and kick some vampire butt. What do you think?"

"I agree with that idea, but which vampires specifically?"

"Marcus, I mean Mylor's goons of course." She said with a smile. She was right. If we could take out the newly turned vamps Marcus or Mylor whatever had left then we could possibly stop him. After all newly turned vamps were always stupid.

"Let's go I'm dying for gelato and a nice case!" I grinned and Julia smiled back.


	27. 27 Depression & Old Clans

**Hey! I'm so excited! This is a long chapter but i really really liked writing it! Anyways i'm up to 46 reviews! THank you everyone! I have 54 to go before i reach 100! So please review and enjoy the story! Things are just getting spiced up! Love ya~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter26: Depression & Old Clans**

**Alex's POV**

I felt utterly screwed over. Last night had driven me mad. I had almost nearly taken Anya for pleasure and for hunger. I felt haunted by those memories. Of course I had no idea what I was doing at the time. It was all impulse. I didn't remember anything until I woke up early the next morning to find her curled up next to me with dried blood on her neck and tear stains on her cheek. After I had put the pieces together I felt like breaking down the wall or window. I was so pissed at myself. I had lost control over my hunger and nearly killed the girl I loved. I was seriously questioning how I was going to keep her safe when her only danger was me.

After calming down I went to Julia and Charlie's room. I knocked secretly the way I had when I was human to make sure Julia answered. She opened the door. She wore a flowery robe. She looked at me with her once innocent eyes. Now they held knowledge, sadness, guilt, and the most abundant fear. Even when we were little Julia had never been scared of anything. Now though it showed on her face plainly and it was very unsettling.

"Everything okay?" She whispered. I drew in a breath and told her what ha happened. When she looked at me tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Alex. How could he? He did this to my brother! He knew I loved and cared for you!" She sobbed and I pulled her into my arms.

"Who Jules? Who did this to me and you?" I asked stroking her hair. Then she told me her tail. She told be about Marcus being actually Mylor. How Mylor had turned her and then poisoned me into always being a vampire unless I was mated to a human. It all sounded bizarre and horrific that when she was done I just stepped back and decided to go for a walk.

As I walked through the streets of Rome I saw the closed up shops and restaurants. I passed by a young couple around me and Anya's age. They stood under a tree stealing kisses and giggling. The guy kneeled down and proposed to the girl and she squealed with glee. They looked so happy and I suddenly felt so lost. I wanted that to be me and Anya so bad. But that couldn't happen unless I was human and that wouldn't happen unless she and I were already mated. But I couldn't do that to her. Taking away her freedom and dignity by being bonded to a vampire? The very monster she had being tortured and abused by. The very demon she hunted since she was in high school? How could I do that? It was plain selfish and I suppose when it comes to love you couldn't afford to be selfish without hurting the one you love.

For now we had to deal with Mylor, but I couldn't shake the empty feeling of hurting Anya. But she had said that she wanted nothing more then to see me become human. Would she accept this? She accepted everything else, but this? I wasn't so sure. I wouldn't tell her. Not yet. I wanted to enjoy my time with her as a couple. Later when all of this was done then if she still wanted me then I'd stat but if not then I would run. Run far away. I couldn't bare to see her with anyone else, but she would have to move on. God really must hate me. He sent an Angel to save me and now he was taking her away from me.

I walked back to the hotel and then to our room. I looked over at her. She breathed softly and when I laid down beside her she snuggled closer. I wrapped my arm around her kissed her forehead. I looked at her serene face and then made a vow to myself and to her that I would always watch over her. Always.

At around seven in the morning I ordered room service. I remembered how Anya loved French toast so I ordered some of that and pancakes. I searched my bag for pain meds. I always had kept them incase I did a live feeding. I had thought about throwing them out a while back but I'm glad I hadn't she would need them when she woke up. I put the tray near the edge of the bed and then went to take a shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom she was sitting up in the bed, looking disoriented. Oh my poor baby. I wanted nothing more then to pull her to me but at this point I couldn't, she might freak out. Some humans have done that.

"Hey. How you feeling?" I asked avoiding her eyes. I couldn't even bare to look at her the guilt was just too much. I walked over and pulled out some of my clothes, trying to distract myself.

"Okay, just a mild headache." Liar. I had fed quite a bit from her she probably had a drummer in her head.

"That's normal, just eat a little I ordered some room service, and I left some pain killers out for you." I said trying to comfort her. I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. I didn't care if she watched but I knew she wouldn't.

"Thanks." She shouldn't be thanking me. She should be slapping and shouting at me.

"You hungry?" she asked and I decided to make everything light once more. I smirked evilly at her

"Hungry for what exactly? There only three things I like." I asked as I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her and bent down so my mouth brushed her ear. Oh the feeling of her skin. I reveled the sensation.

"There's of course blood, though its loosing it's taste I need it apparently." I said hating the thought of drinking blood now. "Then of course there's human food, which I am starting to really like." At this I toyed with her shirts hem. How desperately I wanted to run my hands over the bare flesh underneath the thin garment. But I wouldn't push her. "And of course there's you, which I'm Always hungry for." I said meaning every word. I was always hungry for her, not her blood. Just her. Being a vampire we see humans as toys, slaves, food, etc. But Anya had changed me I see humans differently now. Most importantly I see her differently. I saw her as my equal. I nipped her earlobe and stopped myself from going further though

"You…know that's not what I mean." She said, turning around and placing her hands on my chest, ruining my fun. I gave her a puppy dog face.

"Mm, yes for breakfast and yes for you, and no for blood." I admitted and reached around her and placed a piece of the French toast in my mouth silently daring her to do something about it. At first she just watched me eat it and then scowled. Ha! Payback for the coffee!

"Want it?" I asked teasing her further. Any second now she would do anything for the toast.

"Yes." She pouted and I found myself having a hard time keeping away from those lips. I smiled.

"Take it." I dared as I put the other piece between my lips. She wouldn't take it out of my mouth even with her hands. She was too innocent. I watched her with a smile in my eyes.

And then she did the last thing I'd expected. She took it out of my mouth with hers and ate it. When she was done she pressed her lips to mine and I pulled her to me.

"That was my toast." I growled as I pulled back

"Then why did you ask me to take it?" she laughed musically.

"Because I didn't think you would." I admitted.

"Never underestimate a hunter" She whispered and then kissed me again. Oh the taste of her tongue as she rand it across my lips was just so sweet. Sadly she pulled back again.

"Mm. You taste like maple syrup." I said as I leaned back in. I needed another kiss, another taste of her.

"We have a lot of stuff to do today, and we cant just stand here and make out." She ordered and I sighed.

"Actually…" I started but she just rolled my eyes. She knew she wanted to but duty was always first for her.

"Alex. We need to find out what's going on with you." She tried. That caught my attention. I felt guilty for not telling her but it was for her own good.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to go and check out a couple of my old friends here." I said turning away. She put a hand on my arm and I wanted so much to pull her into my arms for a hug.

"That's fine with me, just take Charlie." She smirked and I nearly fell over. She wanted me to take…Charlie?

"What?! Are you insane?!" I cried whirling around narrowing my eyes at her fake innocent look. She was truly cunning.

"First off I'm not allowed to let you lose on your own. Plus it'll be good to let you and Charlie have some alone time together. Don't hide your inner attraction for him." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"What?! Whoa! No, no no no no no!" I pleaded as she laughed, obviously giving me no mercy.

"Besides I'm taking your sister with me, she needs to spill all her secrets about Marcus and then I'll talk to someone at the headquarters here. Then maybe I'll take her shopping." She grinned as she pulled some clothes out form her suitcase.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. She was going to talk to Julia? Um, okay.

When she walked into the bathroom I czlled a couple of my old pals. They all knew I was on the search for the elixir. I needed to give them an update and hopefully they'd be able to help us.

"Alex?" Anya asked quietly when I got off.

"Yeah baby?" I asked. I liked calling her baby, it had an effect on her, unlike most girls. Anya usually blushed or shivered.

"None of your 'friends' mind about hunters…how come?" She asked cautiously. I looked at her confused for a moment and then I realized that she was talking about the rogue vampires. Let's be clear I was not always a rogue vampire, and I still don't consider myself one due to the fact I followed the hunter's laws until I realized I needed to find Julia's murderer.

"They aren't rogue." I replied, in a clipped tone.

"Most ordinary vampires don't hang out with rogue ones." She said pointedly, crossing her arms which emphasized her chest. I tried to keep my eyes on her face but they kept dropping a little and to exposed cleavage.

"I had a purpose, I wasn't rogue when the laws were set out by the hunters." I managed, I needed to convince her that I was good. But her breasts being slightly exposed were so not helping.

"You wanted the elixir." She realized. Took her long enough.

"Yeah. Marcus and I had met up. We had been friends. We both wanted something from the hunters. Me, my humanity, and Marcus his revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He said that they had turned his wife against him or something." I said plainly. Anya gave me a look, I raised my eyebrows in question

"Alex, Julia was his wife, and I think still is." She said slowly like I was a child. I was about to tell her I knew that but then the meaning dawned on me.

"Then Julia must have gotten caught by the hunters before." I whispered.

"Exactly, but what if she wanted that. What if this wasn't the first time she had tried to get away from Marcus. What if she had always known he was crazy and couldn't escape until then. So when they released her and she tried to divorce him he went nuts." She said speaking her thoughts. She was right about all of it, except for one thing.

"But there's the thing. You cant divorce your mate once you've been mated. Though she could have divorced him under the law, but as a vampire she couldn't have." I stated.

"The what if they never mated. It could have been in the plan after the court marriage. Maybe that's what happened. After a few years of living together before the mating she realized he was nuts. When she tried to get away she couldn't, and he needed her to be mated to him. Doesn't that make him stronger?" She asked.

"When you're mated to each other the power of being a vampire flows through each one. So if Marcus needed Julia's power he could take it and vice versus."

"Oh my god, this vamp is insane!" She cried and I only nodded, looking at my phone as if wanting to call one of my friends for help but I had left my old clan here they wouldn't be able to help me unless I rejoined, they would give me advice and information.

"He wants vampires to rule over humans, considering we're more powerful, and he's tired of having to live under the laws." I said.

"The thing is he was human first right?"

"I'm not so sure now. At the club one of the girls I talked to, said that she knew a man with Marcus' description but he was under another name. Mylor." I said quietly. She and just about every other hunter knew who Mylor was. I needed to tell her this at least.

"Oh My God. He's a first generation vamp. Alex this is the vampire that knows how to rule the world and cause the apocalypse! He had a book what was the books name? It had a whole bunch of spells for summoning evil things from hell and all."

"The book of Vladimir." I replied. Yes that is how cliché our society is, but yes the man who wrote the spells in that book was name Vladimir.

"If he has that then he must need Julia for a spell." She whispered and I felt a stab in my chest.

"Mylor has been mated three times. Each time his mates ended up dead within six to nine months. He must want to try again, and this must be big since he ahs come out of hiding. He thinks Jules is special." I realized. This was so bad.

"Alex all of this is so organized. He's been planning this."

"I know. I'll take Charlie and I'll meet up with some further up generations. We'll figure this out. Don't worry, just watch out for Julia for me okay? And take care of your self." I said simply and walked around the bed to her and pulled her into my arms. I was worried about Julia of course, but if Mylor realized he could use Anya to get to one of us it would be a definite game over. Even if Anya is an amazing hunter Mylor has one thing that no other vampire has. He has magic from the book of Vladimir. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. For now all I could do was find Mylor before he found my girls.

Charlie and I had been walking for about an hour or so. The guy ranted on and on about different subjects. From fashion to some guy's ass. It was getting a bit unsettling but I put on a good face for Anya. She really liked Charlie and respected him as an advisor.

I was wearing my sunglasses to keep the sun off them so I could concentrate on remembering where the place was. As we walked through the city many girls tried to approach me but I brushed them off. There was only one girl on my mind and always would be.

"So where exactly are we going?" Charlie asked as we walked onto a couple of side streets.

"I have an old clan here their leader should be able to help." I replied.

"Did you leave them? Or did they kick you out?" He asked. I really didn't feel like spilling my life's history.

"I left, trying to find Julia's murderer."

"Oh. Then why come after the hunters?" He asked.

"I knew if I killed the vampire who had murdered her I would be hunter possibly. If I did it as a human at least I'd only go to jail. It was something I could live with." I shrugged. In all honesty I had just planned on running. It didn't really matter until I found Marcus. Then he had given me the idea to go after the hunters.

"Where else have you lived?" Charlie asked.

"All over, never really lived long anywhere until New York. I have stayed there for about thirty years going after hunters. I didn't kill until I realized I had to do more to actually get a higher up hunter. None of the lower ones had the elixir."

"Yeah the young ones don't really have experience for the elixir."

"The 'young ones' were about twenty seven to thirty. Anya's crew are just nineteen." I pointed out.

"Anya and the girls were a special cause. They had more potential and experience then most." He replied looking away. The subject was touchy for him. Why?

"I'm guessing you were they're mentor?" I tried.

"Yes. They all were so innocently tainted. It was hard to watch them grow up in this world of hunting for the survival of others. But they were all determined." He said a look of pride filling his eyes.

"Anya's first vamp kill for the hunters was a rapist vamp. She took him down easy without so much as a scratch on her." He said.

"You let her take on a rapist vampire?" I asked shocked. Rapist vampires were worse then rapist humans. These were more ruthless and cunning. If rapist humans were sick then rapist vamps were in need of isolation therapy. The fact that Anya had killed one quickly and easily was a shocker.

"The girl had already seen the worst of their kind." He said. I grunted in response. We walked down to an old shack. The Roman clan here were underground, the entrance was through the shack.

I walked up to it and touched the door. The door sent a sensor to the leader of the clan which was old mentor, Ramos. The door slid open a few second later revealing one of my old friends. His name was Drake. He was as tall as Charlie and had blonde hair and green eyes. When he saw me his eyes widened and then hardened to a cold expression.

"Alexander, it has been almost a century since I last saw you." He replied in a clipped tone.

"Drake. How are you? How is the clan? What happened to Ramos?" I asked.

"Ramos is dead." He said plainly. That made no sense. Ramos had been the leader of the clan since I could remember being a vampire. I had come here first when I had turned.

"What? How?" I gasped.

"I'd think you would know Alexander. Mylor." He said quietly and I felt my face drop. "I know why you're here. And I want to help you but I have a clan to watch over and I know Mylor is after you." He said solemnly.

"Drake, wait. This isn't just about me. Mylor is trying to revolt against the hunters. They need our help." I tried.

"You were always against the hunters even though you obeyed their laws. Why the change of heart Alexander?" He asked curiously. I took a deep breath.

"Because I have fallen in love with one of them." I said simply. Drake's eyes nearly popped out. Then he burst out laughing. I glowered at him.

This is funny to you?" I hissed.

"It is… Hilarious!" He cried the laughter. "You swore never to get near a human much less a hunter. So tell me which one to the lucky sluts did you manage to lay?" He asked and I felt my fists clench. Behind me Charlie let out a low growl. Drake didn't even look at him. To him hunters were puny little being that ruled us even though we could over power them.

"She isn't a slut and I haven't slept with her." I said simply.

"What? She's still a virgin? Ha! Oh Alex what's in this for you? She obviously must love you to be with you but what are you gaining?" He asked.

"Drake, this is the girl from the Tucker High School Attack. Anya Varma." I said and I saw the shock in Drake's eyes once more.

"No. That's…she's too much of a hunter Alex she must be using you. There is no way you're using her." He said.

"No Drake. We're in love and at this moment I have put her life at risk by being with her. Mylor is after me and Julia and we're in Anya's custody. If Mylor wants us as bad as he says then he'll take down Anya first."

"Julia? But she's dead."

"We found out that isn't true. She was married and probably still is to Marcus, Mylor's cover for a human. Marcus had been one of my friends in New York, turns out he was playing us. I can never be truly human unless I'm mated with one and then I can drink the elixir. And Julia has not been mated with Mylor yet but she is very much at risk." I said plainly.

"He must need her for a spell." He said. "Tell me is little Julia still a virgin." He asked simply. I was about to tell him that Julia wasn't open to him for dating when I realized what he meant. The book of Vladimir had belonged to this clan when I was still learning about vampires. Then it had been stolen a couple decades later. One of the major spells we had been taught not to touch but Drake and I had snuck in and looked at the spells and saw one that captured our eyes.

It was the _Motem Ad Venatores _Spell. (Death to the hunters spell). This spell had been written to rid our society of hunters so vampires could take over and enslave the humans. The ingredients required were only three. All were living creatures. Blood from a hunter, this one could be used against Anya and her friends. The next thing was a half-breed's fang, I now realized what that meant at this point I would be considered a half-breed since I wasn't entirely vampire and I wasn't entirely human. I didn't care what Mylor would try but he was not getting my fang. Pulling a fang was not like pulling teeth. Fangs were apart of you it was like pulling a bone straight through your flesh.

The last and final ingredient was of course-

"A Virgin Sacrifice." I whispered quietly. Charlie gasped and Drake nodded solemnly.

"Julia." I said as tears of fear and extreme anger filled my eyes.


	28. 28 Fiances, Nicknames, & Kissing

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I went out of town for Thanksgiving and i didnt have my laptop! Anyways i hope you'll like this chapter! I'm up to 62 Reviews! My friend told me if i made it to 100 we'd celebrate! So please please please keep reviewing! Love you guys sooo much! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing it really boosts me to write more and more! Thanks guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter28: Fiances, Nicknames, and Kissing**

Julia and I had a pretty productive day. I love Alex's sister, it was like we were made to be sisters! We headed to the headquarters first there we did a little background check on Mylor and tried to figure out if we could find anything. Turns out there wasn't anything we didn't already know. Hunters didn't involve themselves with vamp affairs including vamp magic. It was strange to us and we were just trained on how to block it.

According to Julia, Mylor was pretty much a vampire wizard, and the only one for now. He could probably raise an army of them if he chose to. But our focus wasn't on that at the moment and neither was his. He was up to something that involved Julia and Alex. I mean why would you kill your past wives turn Alex into whatever he was and then try and find your missing wife? In my opinion he should just let things be and just follow the law. It would make all our lives easier. But nooo. Why would he do that? I mean it would make my life easier so why on earth would he try. (Sarcasm)

After literally finding nothing we decided to take a break and walk aroun Rome and shop some. Hey when in Rome do as the Romans do. We ended up buying quite a few things and I'm not sure how Alex would feel to find his credit card over loaded with stuff his sister bought.

"Ohh! Alex would definitely like it if you wore that!" Julia shrieked as she pointed at a corset top that was electric blue and black laces in the back. It wasn't lacy or frilly but it was definitely cute. I smiled remembering the last time I wore a corset top.

"Scratch that…he'd _love_ it." Julia winked at me I laughed.

** "**The last time I wore something like that was when I was in a band with some of my friends. We did a bunch of covers I was part singer and part guitarist." I said.

"You wore that over jeans? And let me guess boots." She said.

"Pretty much. Ivy wore one too along with the other two girls. The guys wore wrinkled button downs." I said smiling in remembrance.

"Wow, that must have been cool. Though I don't think Alex would like seeing you in that while preforming and other guys watching you." She laughed.

"Oh the guys couldn't look for too long at us because one of our boyfriends would go crazy."

"Was your boyfriend in the band too?"

"Yeah Eric was on drums and he sometimes sang duets with me." I replied my smile vanishing. That was the best of times between me and him.

"Eric? The guy your engaged to right? The one on the plane?"

"Yeah and the one who is sick of watching you girls shop." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Eric looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Thinking of getting the band back together?" He asked reading my thoughts. From behind me Julia licked her lips.

"Mmm, definitely yummy looking." She whispered to me I looked over at her.

"You cant have any blood remember?"

"Oh I know but I was saying for other things." She said loud enough and Eric smiled a pirate smile at her.

"Sorry Bunny but I don't go for your kind. No matter how hot they are." He said eyeing her up and down. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bunny?" I asked skeptical. Had he just called her 'Bunny'?

"You jealous?" He asked smiling wider. As I rolled my eyes.

"Just wanted to know how many other girls you gave the nickname to. Abby perhaps?" I asked angrily. Bunny had been my nickname given by him, when I dumped him I told him to never call me it again. Eric growled and walked right to me so we were toe to toe, I didn't give up any ground. He lifted my chin up with his fingers and looked me in the eye.

"No way. Abby was Hot Lips. But you…you were always my bunny. Way to innocent for the real world." He said sadly and looked at me.

"And then you faced it without me and grew up, so I couldn't call you or anyone else that." He said quietly.

"Well who's fault is that?" I breathed as he brushed back a piece of my hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and leaned closer to me. I was about to tell him to stop when a low animalistic growl sounded form behind him.

"If I were you I'd step away from MY Bunny." Alex snapped at Eric and he almost reached over and I had no doubt in my mind he was about to throw Eric out the shop window.

"Alex, don't." I said and walked around Eric and reached out to him. Alex's eyes blazed with anger. Then I realized something. Had he just called me bunny? The nickname was given to me by Eric but it had caught on with the band. They all called me bunny even to this day, though Ivy knew how I felt about it and dropped it. It was good to hear it again coming from the man who loved me.

"Why not? He said he was following us, not interacting with us!" He hissed and was about to punch Eric but Eric grabbed his arm and twisted. Oh god no way was this happening on my watch.

"Whoa! Cut it out! I get your both angry but fighting is going to solve the fact that you two hate each other unless you want to duel to the death." I said and stepped between them. Neither of them looked at me but stared at one another. I looked over at Julia who had been quiet for the last few minutes. She was smiling as I pleaded with my eyes for help. She just held up her hands and shook her head. As if to say there was no way she was going to be apart of this.

"I kinda like that idea." Eric said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Eric usually didn't fight fist to fist only once when a guy tried to cop a feel at one of our gigs.

"I'm liking the idea more then ever now." Alex replied. I knew for a fact that Alex had been in way more fights and was more experienced not to mention vampire strong.

"Fine then you two idiots go ahead and fight. Me and Julia are just going to walk away and let the authorities and other hunters deal with this. Hey maybe I can pick up a new boyfriend back in Spain?" I asked as I stepped away. That got their attention. They both growled at me. I just crossed my arms and waited.

"There is no way in hell you are going back there without me!" Alex said.

"You think I'm about to lose you again?" Eric hissed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's your choice." Is aid and grabbed Julia's arm and walked outside. The guys followed us as expected. I stopped by down the street at a café and sat down at an outside table, they sat down too.

"He's not following us anymore." Alex said with a stone face.

"Eric, what are you hoping to accomplish by following us anyways?" I asked curiously. He couldn't be spending money on tickets and following us everywhere just for a stupid ring! Well MY stupid ring since it was my mark.

"Anya, please let me help…" He whispered and then he looked up and I knew what he was feeling. Guilt. Eric hated owing anyone anything and he owed me big time. The whole liking me charade wasn't true but following me around to protect me…hate to admit it but it was real.

"Oh NOW you want to help?!" I cried. Julia laughed.

"Sweetheart you need to re-think what you know about girls." She said.

"I know this is a bit over-due but…I guess Alex kinda knocked some sense into me that night. I do owe you I just never wanted to admit it because well…I was angry. I mean what guy wants to lose their girlfriend to a mature lady who fights vampires? I respect what you do but you like turned into a thirty year old just working. It became hard for me to be with you." Eric said ignoring Julia's previous comment.

"I get that , I really do. And honestly I hated it. But now, I'm trying to bring my old self back along with being this professional girl." I said and took Alex's hand in mine under the table and squeezed. He squeezed back. "But why cheat?" I continued.

"Because I needed something, or someone to take it all away. To distract me from this new life and you weren't there." He said and looked at his hands.

"I know it was wrong and I always have but now I'm willing to find a way for you to forgive me."

"So you want to go on a vampire hunt with us? Your ex-girlfriend, and two vampires you despise?" I asked shocked.

"Well I wouldn't say I hate BOTH of them." Eric said and looked at Julia and winked, she smiled right back. Ew.

"Whatever! You're willing to help us? All because of guilt?!"

"That and that I still care about you. Not in the same way as before but as a friend or a sister then definitely. You don't know how many times I have asked the guys about you and how you're doing." He said.

"Sounds more then stalker to me. You sure you don't want to get a restraining order on this guy?" Alex asked me.

"Alex." I warned and then looked over at Eric. "Fine. But one slip up and I promise you I will not take mercy on you. I have as much power as a cop, and more." I said. Eric nodded. Then I turned to look over at Alex, and for the first time I noticed that Charlie wasn't with him.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"I left him with my old clan." Alex says casually. My eyes and everyone else's eyes bug out.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

"I left him with my old clan. He's helping my old friend Drake. They are looking into some…issues with Mylor." I just stared mouth agape. He left one HUNTER with dozens of VAMPIRES?! Alex laughed my expression.

"These guys follow the law don't worry."

"They're the good guys?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and ran his hand through his hair. Another question popped into my mind.

"So why are you back?" I asked.

"Well…you see…"

"Spit it out Alex." Julia snapped impatiently.

"Well we figured out what spell Mylor wants to use us for." Alex said quietly.

"Which is….?"

"The _Motem Ad Venatores _spell." He said and looked away. Julia shrieked and spilled over the salt and pepper on the table. Her eyes were wide and she just stared at Alex as if he had grown and extra pair of ears or possible horns. A waiter passed with a glass of water and she grabbed it. She downed it and then slammed the glass against the table. And then looked at Alex again.

"Say what now?!" She asked between gasps of air.

"You heard me." Alex said simply.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Eric asked me.

"Nope, I'm just as clueless as you are." I said.

"The spell requires only three ingredients to take out the hunters and enslave the humans. 1. Blood from a hunter. 2. A Half-breed's fangs. 3. A Virgin Sacrifice Vampire." Alex said and leaned back in his chair. His emotions were masked but I knew inside he was restraining himself from ripping something apart.

"So I'm guessing he'll try and get to me as the hunter, Julia's the virgin sacrifice?" I asked. Julia rolled her eyes.

"I've done a lot of things with guys but we haven't gone THAT far." She said. I nodded.

"Then what about the half-breed?" I asked.

"That'd be me. That's what he turned me into…a half-breed." Alex spat the word with venom. I sighed. And put my hand on his arm.

"We'll figure this out but for right now I think we're all stressed. Julia you need to be kept inside, and I think you might have to give your flower away." I said and she shook her head.

"No. No way. I'm not giving it up just because this jerk wants to use me." She said firmly.

"Julia this si your best option." Eric said after being quiet for a while.

"No." She said and stood up and walked away. Eric followed her. And then there was two.

"Let's go." Alex said and stood up.

"Where?" I asked and followed him down the street.

"We need some time alone and this is not the place." Eh said and walked towards the hotel. I sighed and followed. Once inside the room Alex looked at me and then pressed me to the door.

"I really need this." He whispered and I knew what he meant. When we kissed I forgot every problem in the world and I knew it did the same for him. Being with him made me lose myself. I yanked the collar of his shirt and pressed my lips to his. Alex groaned and suddenly he was picking me up and laying me down on the bed. He got on top of me kissing me slowly and all the problems went out the window for now.

He pressed closer and his hand traveled under my shirt, I didn't stop him. He traced my stomach and went further up pressing his hand to my breast. I moaned. He smiled slightly and kissed me harder. Desire fled through me and it scared me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let my hands drift from his hair to his shirt and I let my hands drift under exploring the hard muscles the lay beneath. He growled and yanked it off in one swift movement and then he was kissing me again. I traced my fingers over his biceps amazed at how hard they felt and yet he wasn't that buff looking. More lean and quick.

His mouth was practically bruising me and I wasn't sure what to do about it. The man was built for dominance. He kissed me hard and fast and I just gasped for air every chance. Yet I pulled him closer to me, yanking his head down so there was not an inch between our bodies. I felt Alex'sfangs start poking out and I ran my tongue over them. It was careful not to let them pierce me but curiosity was taking over my senses. The fangs were smooth.

Alex's hands explored me as well. His hands started to move my shirt up, slowly. I didn't notice until it was up to my breasts almost exposing me completely and I put my hand on his wrist still kissing him. I pulled away and breathed raggedly.

"This is far enough." I said. Alex's eyes glowed with hunger and lust but he nodded. He got off me and lay next to me. I sighed and put my head on his chest as his arm circled my waist. His hands traced circles under my shirt on my torso. The feeling sent shivers through me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"We both needed that." I said quietly.

"Yeah." He said and looked at the ceiling.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

"I feel so helpless again. I cant…" I shot up and looked down at him and pushed my hair away form my face.

"Don't. The tables are turned this time Alex. We can kill him. This is our chance. Don't ever think your powerless because this time you're not. We will kill him and save you and your sister and apparently the world for that matter." I said and Alex just watched me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" He asked smiling softly. I laughed.

"No you didn't." I said teasingly. Then Alex pulled me into his arms.

"I love you more then any girl I have ever been with." He said and I frowned. I pulled away and gave him a sharp look.

"You want a moment to re-think that?" I asked. He laughed.

"I was joking. I love you more then Mylor loves being a vampire. More then the humans on this Earth. More then Eric could ever love you." HE whispered in my ear and I laughed at the last one.

"I'm not sure he even loved me." I said.

"Well then he made a mistake Bunny." He said.

"Bunny?" I asked.

"Can I call you that?" He asked.

"It sounds better then Baby or Babe." I smiled.

"Well if your going to be insulting…"

"I like it when you call me that." I laughed and Alex kissed my nose.

"I love you my Bunny." He whispered.

"I love you too Alex." I smiled and kissed his lips one last time before falling asleep blissfully.


	29. 29 Love Me? Bite Me

**Hi everyone! So i know i have been slow on updating. Sorry! Anyways new chapter! And this i think SO FAR is my absolute favorite hopefully you guys will let me know what you think! I'm up to 65 Reviews so please keep them coming! Love you guys Soooo Much! Anyways i must do ****shootouts!**

**So here we go! Shout outs ****tooo:**

**_dannyz, Magena Storm, HalfHeartLocket, Anji,The Huntress of The Night, Jerseyswift19, and Littledevil23_**

**Thanks guys for your continuous support it really helps! So keep the Reviews coming and I'll keep these chapters coming! Thank you and love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter29: Love Me? Bite Me.**

Most people would think that watching a girl sleep was just creepy and weird, but I found it calming. She cuddled close to me and breathed softly and I smiled. My Anya. My Bunny. The love I felt for her was unlimited. The desire to claim her had grown since we had kissed.

I kept replaying it in my mind over and over. I had let my fangs slide out and she hadn't freaked. Instead she had licked them. The sensations of pleasure it sent through me was unbearable. It made me want to claim her now more then ever. But she stopped me when I tried to move her shirt up any further.

She needed to decide soon if she wanted to be mated with me and possibly save the world by turning me human. I wanted so much to be mated to her. Being mated to her would allow me to protect her, love her uncontrollably, and have her love me the same way. I didn't doubt her love but mating with her would solidify everything. I wouldn't push her, but it had to be done…I looked down at her and felt her stir. She stretched out much like a cat and then looked up at me with those mesmerizing eyes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"How are you this evening?" I asked with a smile. She looked up at me and smiled back.

"I'm fine, just hungry." She said. At the mention of hunger my fangs ached. I was hungry for human food yes but I needed blood. Would she mind? Maybe I could…not now. Maybe when we come back.

"Well Charlie and my friend will meet you, me, Julia and Eric for dinner." I said and got up.

"Oh? What attire?" She asked smiling up at me. Girls and there need to know what to wear would never make sense to me.

"It's a pretty nice place." I said and pulled out a pair of black slacks, and a green silky button down shirt. Anya nodded and went to the bathroom with some clothes and toiletries. I changed quickly and put on some cologne. A few minutes later the door to the bathroom and Anya walked out. She wore a peach sundress that hugged her waist and breasts n and flowed down in a skirt to her mid-thigh. She had a bit of make up on. Her hair was tied up and she pulled on a pair of strappy white heels that made her legs longer and even sexier. She wore golden hoop earrings. I looked at her hand and there was her sapphire ring. It wasn't on her ring finger anymore but on her middle finger. I looked her up and down lingering on her curves. God was she trying to torture me?

She grabbed a white sweater and then looked over at me. She looked me up and down. She walked towards me and straightened out my color and then leaned up and brushed her lips over my ear.

"You look _sexy_" She whispered. I wrapped one of my hands around her voice and then the other on the back of her thigh.

"I could say the same." I whispered and then kissed her nose. She smiled up at me. I looked at the time and sighed.

"We better get going." I said. She nodded and held her hand out to me. I took it and felt my fingers brush over her ring. I was really starting to hate it. It was a constant reminder she was engaged to Eric. When I saw him talking to her I wanted to rip him limb by limb. He shouldn't be allowed to talk to her. No man should be allowed to talk to her like that. My Bunny. All Mine. The thoughts were possessive and they felt odd. I didn't have any claim on Anya until we mated. I wasn't exactly sure how I would break the news to her, but I needed blood after dinner. Maybe I could suggest it? No she would freak. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

We took a taxi to the restaurant. Julia and Eric were already there. We sat outside watching people walk by. Julia smiled at Anya when she sat down. She whispered something in Bunny's ear and laughed. Anya blushed and giggled. Oh the sound was intoxicating.

"I know that look and trust me you don't want to try." Eric whispered to me, breaking me form my thoughts.

"What?" I asked irritated. There was no way I wanted to discuss my relationship with Anya with HIM.

"You want to take her don't you?" He said with a smug smile. I scoffed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You look at her the way I used to look at her when she giggled. Just…hold off a bit okay? She really cares about you I can see that. But asking for more will scare her off." He said and looked over at Anya. He watched her like he cared and then looked at Julia and a smile broke out on his face. I wasn't sure how I felt about him dating my sister.

"So what's going on with you and my sister?" I asked with a pointed look. Eric took a sip of his wine. He looked at me casually.

"Well nothing serious, friends for right now." He said. I nodded. Just then Drake and Charlie walked in.

"My man." He said as in greeting. He tipped an invisible hat to Julia who smiled. Nodded at Eric. Then he looked at Anya and a smile broke out on his face. He took her hand and kissed it. I nearly pounced on him.

"And this must be the beautiful and deadly Anya." He said charmingly. Anya watched him carefully for a second and nodded.

"Don't talk much?" He asked as he sat on the other side of me. Charlie took a seat next to Anya.

"She doesn't talk to a vampire unless she must. Even then she doesn't trust them. You can ask your friend." Charlie replied and then he looked Anya with a concerned look.

"Something wrong Charles?" She asked as she sipped some sprite.

"You'll see." He said quietly.

"Well how about we enjoy our meal first and then we shall discuss our plan." Drake said and motioned for the waitress. She arrived and he spoke to her in Italian. The woman blushed at his comment on how she was beautiful then she looked at the rest of us. Anya ordered four Cheese Ravioli. Charlie ordered Clams. Julia ordered Penne Gabriella. Drake just ordered some wine while Eric ordered some Scallops. I ordered some Capellini Elena (Shrimp and angel hair pasta). I look over at the waitress.

"_Posso avere un po 'di vino bianco, mia cara?_" I asked. (May I have some white wine my dear?).

_ "Naturalmente signore"_ She replied. (Of course sir). Then she squeezed my shoulder. I shrugged it off and looked over at Anya. She narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word.

"Better be careful Alex. Don't want to ruin the mood for tonight right?" Drake smiled and winked. Drake and I had talked over the phone after a few hours of sleep next to Anya. She had still been asleep and Drake and I had thought it might be best if I claimed her tonight. Though I hadn't told her yet. This was not how I wanted her to find out. I wasn't even sure I wanted to do it tonight. Well I did but I wasn't sure about Anya.

"Tonight?" Anya asked with raised eyebrows. Her stance was rigid and she gave me a hunter's questioning look.

"You haven't told her?" Charlie asked. He was scowling.

"I was planning on waiting until tonight…" I mumbled.

"When? When you actually did it?" Drake asked with raised eyebrows.

"Alex you're not going to…?" Julia trailed off and her eyes were wide.

"What is going on?" Eric asked.

"Alex?" Anya asked expectantly.

"We decided I should claim you tonight." I said quietly. Anya looked at Charlie, me and Drake. Then back at me. Her eyes narrowed.

"And tell me this. Out of all you three men did either of you think to involve me in this decision? Did it cross your minds that maybe just maybe I didn't want it?!" She snapped.

"Anya, Bunny-" I tried.

"Don't you dare Alex. This should be my decision. I understand it is important for us to have us mated but do you just have this confidence already that you own me? Oh I forgot you did!" She hissed. I felt like she had stabbed me with a stake. Did I act like I owned her?

"Anya, you have to understand this is imperative." Drake said all business like. He was always like that.

"That's not why she's upset though." Julia intervened. "You men should have thought that the woman this concerns would like a say. It's a matter of principle." She continued.

"I have to agree with Julia. If she's mated with Alex there's no going back. Who knows he could drain her dry and no vampire would say anything and every hunter would be afraid of him." Eric pointed out. All of them were ganging up on me and I was just so frustrated. I stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I heard Julia calling for me. Anya told her to shut up. I really screwed up this time.

**Anya's POV**

He just walked off. He just walked off like he didn't have to deal with all of this and he was almighty superior. I was pissed. I mean being mated was like being married in the vampire sense. I couldn't do it unless Alex wanted to do it for more then his life. Only if he wanted it for us. We finished the appetizers and Alex was back. He was quiet.

"So what's next on your fantastic plan?" I asked.

"We need to protect Julia and you need to call your friends." Drake said.

"They already know." I replied.

"Oh?"

"I texted them. Ivy, and Sarah are coming here. Keith is going to hold stuff back in New York. Abby and Danny are going with him. Kenny is heading back to Spain to get things ready there." I said sipping my sprite.

"I didn't know you told them." Alex said. I rolled my eyes.

"You were asleep." I muttered. The rest of the meal we made small talk. Alex and I were silent all the way home. When we were in the room I walked into the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. I walked out and Alex was sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and then patted the space next to him. I sighed and sat down. He was still wearing his fancy clothes and they seriously looked good on him.

Alex got down on his knees and took one of my hands. He messed with his pocket for a bit and then looked up at me. I watched him cautiously. I hated fighting with him.

"I know I should have told you…" He whispered.

"Mmhm." Was all I said.

"I didn't want to hurt you. But you have to know something Anya. If I mate us or claim you whatever it is you have to know its only because I want us to be together forever. But that's vampire style isn't it?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled softly and then pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me.

"That let's make it permanent as humans shall we? Will you marry me Anya Varma?" He asked and I think my jaw unhinged. Did he just…? No he couldn't have...But he just did. I stared at him, mouth agape. He bit his lip and then I threw myself into his arms. I kissed him as hard as I could showing as much love and need and warmth as I could. I pulled away quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes. For this life and the next." I said breathlessly. He smiled and placed the ring on my ring finger. It was a small silver ring with small flowers made of diamonds on it and in the middle of those flowers was sapphires. I loved it so much. I kissed him again and again, but he pulled back.

"Where's your other ring?" He asked.

"I gave it back to Eric after your left." I said. I didn't want it no matter how significant it was to me. I didn't want it anymore it just reminded me of the past.

"Oh." Was all he said as he began kissing me again. He picked me up and put me down on the bed. His hands skimmed my legs and rested on my thighs. My hands went to his shirt and unbuttoned it as fast as I could. His hands started to creep up my shirt slowly tracing my stomach and then moving further. I threw his shirt off him and pulled him down to me but he stopped me and pulled away and straddled me as he sat up.

"Anya. Bunny…I can't do this." He said huskily. His eyes were becoming darker with lust and hunger for my blood and my body. He wanted to mate us. I looked up at him.

"We don't have to do this. We really don't. There are other ways." He said. Meaning there were other women he could mate with. I looked at him carefully.

"Have you mated with anyone else before?" I asked.

"No. And I don't want anyone else. But if this is what it takes then I'll go for anyone else just so you're okay." He said but I could see the longing in thee eye. And I'll be damned if I let some random slut in a bar were to be mated with him.

"No." I said plainly.

"No, you don't want to do this?" He asked. I wanted to slap him.

"No meaning I don't want you to be mated with someone else." I said plainly.

"But Anya-" I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard. Then I pulled away and then brushed my lips to his ear.

"Bite me." Was all I said and he went crazy. He growled lowly and he kissed me harder then ever before. I rand my hands over his muscles as he yanked my shirt off, leaving me in a pink satin lacy bra and shorts. I wasn't scared. I knew he wouldn't take it far and I knew I could trust him.

Alex placed kisses over my breasts and up my throat. His lips landed over my heart and I wanted him to bite me. My desire for him was so sure of this. This was right no matter how much society thought it was wrong. For us it was right. I wound my hands through his hair as he placed tender kisses on the very spot. I felt my heart beat spike and so did Alex. He nuzzled the spot and made a soft sound. He was…purring? Okaaay.

Then all of a sudden his fangs slid out. He looked up at me. His eyes were now black and he looked at me with the small amount of self-control he still had. His eyes held the same question as before. I pulled his head to me and kissed his lips. I slid my tongue over his fangs showing him I wanted this no matter what the cost. This would not only save the world…but us.

Alex growled as he peeled away from me and went back to the spot over my heard and then he bit down. His fangs sucked blood from me and for once in my life being bitten by a vampire was pure amazing. I loved every bit of it. I think I mewed like a kitten at one point as he sucked my blood. He bit me for about two minutes and then pulled away licking his lips. His fangs disappeared and then he pressed himself down against me. I felt no different then before just more loved. He looked down at me with his green eyes and then he nuzzled my neck.

"Say it to me." He whispered.

"Say what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Tell me that you love me." He said huskily.

"I love you." I said and kissed him slowly. He sighed against my lips and pulled away.

"I love you too." He said and laid down next to me and turned off the light. He pulled me close to him and I started to feel dizzy. I needed sleep. But now as I fell asleep tonight I fell asleep with more then I had the night before. Tonight I had a fiancé who was a vampire and now I was mated to him. Alex kissed my forehead and I suddenly felt strength run through me. So that's what it meant when he said that we would share energy. I snuggled up to him and kissed his chest.

**Alex's POV**

We were mated. We were going to be married. Most importantly though: we were in love. And nothing could break that now. Nothing. I felt her sweet energy run through me but I didn't dare try to take it. We were together…forever. And soon I'd be human.

I looked down at my love. She was curled up with me. Her head and one of her hands were on my chest and our legs were twisted together. I looked down at the place over her heart. There was the bite mark I had given her. No one would dare touch her now. Except of course Mylor. This made her a target for him. That was the only downfall for all of this. But I wouldn't let that ruin us.

Anya stretched and I knew I would never get tired of watching her wake up. I turned us over so I was on top of her.

"Do you love me?" She asked kissing my lips softly.

"Yes. In this life and the next." I replied and meant every word.


	30. 30 Weapons & Side Effects

**Hey People! I'M SO SORRRYYY! I know a lot of you HATE me right now. But hey I'm not a vampire at least! Anyways I love all of you who have reviewed Anyways I have 73 reviews now! Thank you those of you have reviewed! As for the rest of you who haven't...Don't make me cry! :'( So please please please keep reviewing! Almost to 100! Hope you guys love this chapter! Love ya!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter 30: Weapons & Side Effects. **

**Anya's POV**

"It's perfect." I said with a smile as I finished telling Ivy and Sarah about Alex and me. They were both smiling but in shock at the same time. Alex was with Charlie and Drake. All the while Julia and Eric were out.

"It just feels like two weeks ago you would have probably laughed or shot someone for ever thinking of being mated to a vampire." Sarah said with a smile.

"But we're both happy for you. There is a downfall though." Ivy said her eyes filling with worry.

"Mylor is most likely to grab me for blood." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. We were at a café near the airport.

"Guess we need to stop him huh?" Sarah said with a smile. She was ready to for a good hunt.

"Yep."

"So what should we do? Searching the databases wont do anything since he's not in the system." Ivy pointed out.

"Alex, Charlie, and Drake are all looking into Mylor. As soon as they find something we should be able to catch him."

"So what do we do?"

"We get to raid the armory here." I said with a smile and they smiled back. The best part of Rome's headquarters was that they had the best armory for hunting.

Fifteen minutes later we were inside headquarters on the fourth floor. The Armory Floor. There were rows of axes, knives, guns, and even swords and spears for the old school. Ivy got a medieval battle axe, it was double edged and she sharpened it even farther. Sarah chose a few throwing knives and a Greek knife. It had a black hilt and had a few old gemstones encrusted in it. I went straight for the gun wall.

I chose an M1911 Pistol as my handgun and for extra protection an AR15. I stuffed the guns in a duffel along with our normal weapons. We got some new pagers, phones and other electrical equipment so we weren't traced. By the time we were done it was around three. The guys were supposed to meet us at the hotel at the hotel soon.

When we got there they were all lounging on the couches in the lobby and drinking beer. Or what appeared to be beer. Alex sensed me as soon as I walked in. that was the weird the thing about being mated was that he could sense where. Also he was becoming a bit over jealous when it came to guys around me. He growled just about every second at breakfast when some guy looked over. For me the feelings I had for him were just enhanced. I could only love and look at him no matter who was in the room.

Alex stood up and walked lazily towards me. His jeans were hung low on his lips and a strip of skin between his gray t-shirt and jeans showed. My breath caught and I forced myself to calm down. Alex knew this whole thing was affecting me and he was using it as much to his advantage as possible. His body teased me and so did his actions. His eyes held lust, as he looked me over slowly making my body flush. I was in my work attire and I knew he liked it. When he reached me he didn't even look at Ivy and Sarah who said an excited hi.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear, his hand coming around my back and massaging my shoulder blade.

"Hi." I said with a small smile. His hand dipped down to my jean's waistband and traced it and his fingers brushed over the pistol.

"New gadgets for the hunt?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said all you can see is each other." Sarah muttered. That snapped our attention.

"Hey Sarah, Ivy. How were the hunts?" Alex asked acknowledging them. They smiled.

"Well the rogue clans were tough but we got them." Sarah replied.

"Awesome. Now I'd like to introduce you two to my friend Drake." Alex said and gestured to the couch with Charlie and Drake. Though they weren't apart. In fact they were in each other's arms and in the middle of making out. The girls and I just stared with mouths open. I looked up at Alex.

"How?" I managed.

"Drake's Bisexual." Alex laughed. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Well then." Ivy replied still surprised.

"You two about done yet because I think one of these girls might hurl." Alex called with amusement in his eyes. Drake and Charlie broke apart and straightened themselves. Charlie smiled at us and Drake winked at me. Alex growled a little more fiercely this time at Drake.

"You have yourself a man, stick with him." Alex hissed. Drake just rolled his eyes.

"What I cant notice a pretty girl?" Drake asked.

"My pretty girl. All mine." Alex said angrily.

"Alex, this is ridiculous. Can you please stop acting like you own me. This is a mutual relationship." I chastised.

"You forget that we are mated now Bunny." Alex snapped at me.

"That doesn't change anything, it just makes our bond of love stronger." I replied calmly.

"That also makes him feel the need to protect you form possible competition as a vampire. Vampires are a bit more animalistic then humans." Drake said as he held out his hand to Ivy and Sarah.

"I'm Drake, the leader of the clan here in Rome. We are not rogues." He said. Ivy and Sarah shook his hand and nodded.

"So what have you guys found out?" Ivy asked. All three of their expressions darkened.

"We should probably go upstairs and talk about this. You girls are going to have a hard time." Alex said tightly. We shrugged and went upstairs. When we reached the rooms we decided to talk in mine and Alex's The cleaners had come through and everything was neat. Alex sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. His hand rubbed over my thigh soothingly.

"So what's up?" Sarah asked as she sat at the edge of the bed. Charlie sat on the window sill. Ivy sat at the desk table and Drake stood.

"Mylor pretty much is experimenting on different vampires. Julia and I are not the first." Alex said.

"That explains his many wives." Sarah said. "But why does it have to be a specific vampire?"

"A vampire that is not in control is more likely to die through the process. But Julia and I are controlled so we are likely targets." Alex explained.

"But there has to be many more controlled vamps out there." Ivy said.

"That's the thing though. There are plenty but there is actually something that Mylor might have to do with Julia and Alex was just a bonus." Drake said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"He loves her." Drake said.

"If he loves her then why would he use her?" I asked.

"He could have used her a while ago and used another Halfling he had created but he's confused." Charlie said.

"So you're saying that he might back out?" Ivy asked.

"If his love for her grows then yes, but she ran away so he resents her." Drake said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We need her to go back." Sarah said and stood up.

"Are you insane?!" Alex cried.

"No I'm not. If she goes back begging him to take her back he might take pity and then she can fuel his fire of love. It's a long shot sure but if he really does love her then he just needs to be reminded of it, right?" Sarah asked looking at me. I tilted my chin back and thought for a second.

"You cannot possibly consider this." Alex said in my ear.

"She's right Alex. Think about it. If I left you because you were insane and you needed me for an experiment but you still loved me, would you want me back if I came back?" I asked.

"Of course but I'd have my doubts." He said.

"Exactly so Julia needs to make sure he doesn't suspect." Ivy said standing up.

"Yes but there is no guaranteeing her safety." Drake pointed out. Ivy, Sarah and I looked at each other.

"We can load her up with gears and place a tracker on her." I said.

"I don't like this." Alex said simply. His hand at my thigh had stopped rubbing and was now squeezing.

"We should ask her first and then decide. But we need to find out where Mylor is. He might not be in Rome anymore." Charlie said.

"I'll check on that now, we don't have anything on Mylor but Marcus yes. Considering they're the same person it should work. Not to mention Mylor might have so new hide outs." Ivy said and pulled out her new laptop.

"I'm still not liking this." Alex said. I sighed and pulled him out of the room. Talking this out with him without a bunch of people around was easier.

"Alex I know she's your sister but let's let Julia decide okay?" I tried as I pulled him into the doorway outside.

"Bunny, this is not something to play with. Mylor is insane." He said worriedly as I pulled him closer to me as I stood against the wall.

"Sh. It's going to be okay. You know why? Because I've done this before. We've gotten rid of almost every vampires that were involved with my School incident. He's the last. We can do this." I said.

"But-"

"No buts. Now relax a bit." I whispered as I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him gently. He groaned. He was so worried but that was my job. What was wrong with us? I started realizing that I was acting all weird and I pulled away.

"We need you to become human." I breathed.

"What difference would it make? He had plenty more half-breeds." Alex said looking away.

"I know but the mating is affecting us." I said shaking my head to clear it.

"I guess." He said and ran his hands through his hair. I sighed and pulled us back into the room. Ivy caught my worried look.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I need to give Alex the elixir." I said quietly. Ivy's expression grew grim and so was Sarah's.

"You think he's ready?" Charlie asked.

"He never will be no matter what." I said and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks." Alex grumbled as he wrapped his arms around me when he sat down.

"I'm sorry but the process…is very painful…some vamps go insane." I said quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm tough." Alex smiled and kissed my cheek. I tried to smile.

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now. Right now we need to worry about what we're going to tell Julia." Drake said.

At that moment the door burst open and Eric walked in huffing. He looked at us. His face had scratches and he had a gash in his arm and an open bite mark. I stood up with wide eyes. But he held a hand up.

"He got Julia." He breathed. And the world came crashing down for all of us.


	31. 31 Past Hauntings

**Hey Guys! Sooo I know not many posting on this story...i know i know i should not neglect it! Trust me i don't like to but i sort of forget about it until someone reviews so people keep reviewing I'm up to 83 reviews! Keep them coming please! Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter31: Past Hauntings **

"What?!" Alex shouted as he stood up.

"He took her while we were at the Coliseum. I tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough. There were three of them. Him, and two other freaks." Eric said and then looked at me.

"There's more isn't there?" I said getting up and pulling him into the room. I sat him down on the bed and checked his bite mark. The bite was clean, but there was something familiar about it.

"We've seen one of them before." Eric said looking at me. I looked at him carefully. Then I traced his mark and then touched my first one on my neck. They were in the exact same spot.

"He's…alive?" I whispered.

"Yes." Eric replied with sympathy in his eyes. I flinched and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"How is it possible? I killed him with my own hands." I said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Are you saying that he's back?" Ivy asked. I looked at them and I nodded.

"Oh god this is bad." Sarah whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked.

"Can Mylor bring back a vampire?" I asked.

"Mylor is capable of just about anything at this point. I wouldn't be surprised if necromancy is in there. What's wrong?" He replied.

"No. I killed him. I killed him! He cant be back. I cant…" I trailed off and started pacing.

"What is going on?" Drake asked.

"Maxius is back." Ivy said.

"Maxius?" Drake asked.

"He's the one who murdered your friend and bit you." Alex stated looking at me. I could only nod.

"There's no time for wallowing in remembrance we have to save Julia." Charlie said pulling me into a hug. I nodded and took a breath.

"Julia told me she still loved Marcus. There's a possibility that they might fall back into love together. But there is no guarantee that he'll treat her well." I said pulling away from Charlie.

"What do you think we should do?" Ivy asked. I looked over at Alex for a second and then back at Ivy.

"We are going to make a battle plan. Ivy check and see if you can use Julia's tracker. Charlie, I need you to open up Maxius' file. Drake go and find some stuff on Mylor we can actually use, including a list of his powers. Eric and Sarah I need you to go and report to the headquarters here. Eric make a call to Beck please, let him know what's going on. We're going to use everyone we know for this." I commanded and everyone started scrambling.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked me. I looked up at him, my hair falling in my eyes.

"You ready to be human?" I asked.

Alex and I had left the hotel. I need a quiet and secluded area for him to begin the transformation. Not many vampires made it through because their systems weren't ready. That's why I was worried about Alex. He was a half-breed. For a normal vampire they had to be more then half way close to humanity for the elixir to work without so many risk-factor. I looked up a small motel near the edge of Rome. I knew this was going to be risky, but I couldn't find anything else. If the hunters found out they wouldn't approve.

We took a cab to the motel and Alex got us a room. The room was small and the bed was pretty old looking. The walls held a mildew look and it didn't smell all that great. But I hadn't noticed many people. It was perfect for the disaster that was about to occur. When inside I sat Alex on the bed and brought out a bottle of the elixir.

"This isn't going to be easy. If you make it through this, the side effects are dangerous. You may or may not remember me." I said. Alex watched me carefully.

"I could never forget oyu." HE said.

"Alex, I'm serious this elixir is also poison to your kind. If you can gulp this down and make it through then you will be human." I said. Alex took the elixir from my hand and opened the bottle. He sniffed it and gagged.

"What's in that?" He croaked.

"Everything you guys don't like." I said.

"You mean like pumpkin, garlic, and….holy water?" He asked and I nodded.

"A human can pass with that easy, but for you it takes a longer while." I said.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked.

"Depends. For some vampire they get through it quickly. For others it could take hours."

"Let's get this over with." He said.

"One second." I said. I didn't want him to forget me, and in the event that he did I wanted to remember a little piece of heaven that we shared. I took the elixir out of his hand and placed it on the side table. Then I crawled into Alex's lap and kissed him, hard. Alex responded with just amount of love and desire. He kissed me back, pulling us both on to the bed. He rolled over so he was on top of me. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered.

"I always do." I admitted.

"You shouldn't."

"You're a lot of work. It's impossible not to worry."

"Huh. Sounds like something my mom would've said." He said and then placed his head over my heart. I let my fingers wind their way through his hair, softly stroking it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I'll always love you." He replied, his voice muffled because of my shirt.

"Don't be so sure." I said as I pushed him off me. Alex sat up as I stood up and grabbed the elixir.

"Your ready?" I asked.

"Might as well." He said and took the vial from me and opened it. He gagged again but this time brought the vial to his lips and chugged the liquid down. I gulped. Oh god please let him be okay, I thought.

When he was done, he looked green. The vial crashed to the ground, slipping out of his hand. I stood in front of him as he slumped onto me. I sighed. It could've been so much worse. He could've just changed right there and then die, or changed and killed me as a human. But this was going to be a long night. Most vampires that passed out from the elixir spent the night going in and out of conscious.

I woke up to a groan next to me. I quickly grabbed the trash bag I had bought before we had left the hotel. I had packed some stuff in the event that this did happen. Alex groaned again and I placed the bag near his mouth. This would be the fifth time tonight he had woken up puking. The times he wasn't he was having a fever and his skin was scorching. Or he was shivering and his body temperature was colder then a vamp's.

I stroked his hair, trying to clam him. He had regained conscious a few times but he was out before I could breathe. I was starting to worry. It was four in the morning; last night he had drank the elixir at seven. Nine hours.

Alex groaned and turned and wince. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. He opened his eyes and they were the normal shiney green. I still couldn't tell if the elixir had worked. The only way to tell is if he tried to bring out his fangs. Alex blinked in confusion and rubbed his head.

"Sh. It's okay…" I whispered and helped him sit up.

"Water." He said hoarsely. I grabbed one of the water bottles and opened it. I pressed it to his lips and guided the bottle down for him to drink. Alex took generous gulps and downed the bottle.

"Easy. Your stomach might not be able to hold it." I said quietly.

"What's going on?" He asked and a strike of fear hit me. Did he remember anything?

"Alex, baby, do you remember who I am?" I asked slowly. Alex looked at me as if I'd gone insane. Oh no.

"Of course I do. You're my Bunny. Anya what is going on? Why are we in a motel? And why do I feel so awful. I feel like I've been lit on fire." He said.

Ah so the elixir took part of his recent memories. That wasn't so bad. I guess, compared to what it could have been.

"Alex, we came here to give you the elixir." I said.

"But you said I wasn't ready."

"I know, but yesterday we found out that Mylor has Julia." I said. Alex's eyes widened and he looked about ready to pounce on something. He tried to get off the bed but I pushed him back down.

"Stop. You're weak. Look we need to find out if the elixir worked. Can you pulled your fangs out for me?" I asked. Alex sighed and then tried to let his fangs out. But nothing happened. He put his fingers in his mouth and felt the area where his fangs were supposed to be.

"They're gone. I cant even feel them." He said and then smiled. I shrieked with glee then leaned over and kissed his cheek it was so warm and it felt so human.

"Yes!" I cried. "You're human!" I said and Alex laughed lightly.

"I guess we can have that wedding after all." He said.

"Of course! Oh go there'll be so much to plan when we get home! But for right now we have to stop the vampire apocalypse." I said and Alex nodded

"So how did Mylor catch Julia?" He asked.

"He had help. Eric tried to protect her but he was bitten. By Maxius." I said and looked away.

"Maxius? Name sounds eerily familiar." Alex replied watching me.

"He's the one who murdered Annabella." I said.

"What? I thought you said he was dead." He replied.

"I know. You don't remember this but you told me that he could probably do necromancy." I said and Alex thought for a second and nodded.

"So now what do we do?" Alex asked me and I looked at the suitcase by the bed.

"Now we eat, take showers, change and then we're going to save the world." I replied. Alex yawned and then stretched his arms behind his back.

"Sounds good to me. But where in all this do I get a kiss? I mean I did just survive a huge, deadly process." He said arrogantly. I laughed, not minding, just glad he was alive and well. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his warm ones. I kissed him with so much passion. I just couldn't get enough of him. I pressed him down into the bed as I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

Alex pulled me closer. But it wasn't enough, the desire that burned inside me was so much I wanted more, I needed more. I let my hands slip under his shirt and slowly start to pull it up. But I was stopped as Alex's hands came up and held mine. He pulled his lips from mine and I moaned in protest.

"Bunny? Hold up for a sec." He said, sitting up, resting his back against the pillows.

"What?" I asked impatiently, as my fingers tugged at his shirt.

"What are we doing?" He asked looking at me seriously. His expression was cold.

"What are you talking about?" I asked becoming irritated. What did he want now?

"Anya. There's going to be a vampire apocalypse and you want us to have sex? He asked with a raised eyebrow. I felt my cheeks heat. Sex? Well I wasn't thinking of going THAT far…right?

"Alex-"

"You do realize what this means right?" He asked cutting me off.

"What?"

"You always focus on over things, I'm the one who wants all this. This means that we're still mated." He said and then he reached over and yanked the neck line of my shirt down, exposing my cleavage and the bite scar he had given me. The mating scar.

The scar was a deep shade of red and Alex sucked in a breath.

"This means the connection can never be broken." He said letting go of my shirt and looking me in the eyes.

"Oh god." I whispered, horror registering in my mind. This meant hat Alex and I would be our hormonal versions. Me always wanting him, and him always being jealous and over protective. This wasn't going to help us in the long run.

"IS there anything we can do?" I asked as I got off him, straightening myself. God this mating thing had really screwed with my brain.

"I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"For right now though I think we should focus on Julia, Mylor and Maxius." I replied. Alex nodded.

"I call the shower." He said as he slowly got up and limped towards the shower. He made it without falling. When he got in I started cleaning up and packing our stuff. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. The number was unknown.

"Hey little girl. Are you going to be willing this time?" The cruel sharp voice said. I nearly dropped my phone as the memories of it came rushing back. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Maxius." I breathed.

**Basically what i'm thinking is if i dont get up to at least 90 Reviews then i won't update. Your choice. So you guys better review!~ ZisisGirl23**


	32. 32 I'm Not Giving Up

**Hey people! Happy New Year! So Most of you know i really really want to make it to a hundred reviews and i havent been getting many reviews so please please please review! It would be so awesome to have at least a hundred reviews. Anyways Hope you like this chapter, i nearly cried writing it...I know it's short but it's worth it trust me. So Enjoy! Love you!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter32: I'm Not Giving Up**

**Alex's POV**

Hot water cascaded over my human body and it felt amazing. I was human. It felt so different and unique and…wonderful. I couldn't feel my fangs anymore and my body was finally warm. I washed myself and slipped into a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom after getting ready and found Any sitting at the edge of the bed starring at the phone in her hand. She didn't look up, and she seemed to be in her own world.

I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked tired and beaten up from the night before. Her long this hair was tangled and over her left shoulder. Her eyes held bags underneath and her face was pale. I leaned over and touched her cheek with my hand. She jumped and then looked at me.

"Huh? Sorry you scared me." She said and then went back to starring at the phone. I was starting to get a little worried.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling the phone out of her hand and cupping her face in my hand. She looked in my eyes and I saw tears in hers. One started to fall but I wiped it away.

"Bunny?" I whispered.

"He called Alex." She said quietly, and her body deflated as if she couldn't take it anymore

"Who called?" I asked softly.

"Maxius. He knows how to find me. He will find me. He always will. This isn't a game of cat and mouse anymore Alex. Mylor has Julia and he's sending Maxius for me." I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"He wont get you. Because you are mine and your blood is poison to him." I said and she looked at me confused.

"When a vampire or human is mate to another vampire their blood is poison to other vampires." I said.

"He could use me for other things Alex." She said and looked away, and I knew exactly what she meant.

"You are mine!" I said fiercely.

"I wont be for long." She whispered and I knew she had made a decision what I did not know but I could see it in her eyes. The determination to end all of this was there. She stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out her clothes and walked to the shower.

"You can't give up. Not now, not ever." I said and grabbed her arm and jerked her to me. She shook her head.

"You don't get it do you?! I'm not giving up but neither will he! He will NEVER stop Alex. NEVER! It's been five year since that incident and now he's back and can be brought back if need be. They all can. Every single vampire CVEF have fought can be brought back. We cant do anything. It's over and Mylor knows it." She said and her eyes were locked cold.

"We can kill him." I said desperately, trying to get her to re think her decision, but she just laughed cynically.

"How Alex? How in hells name can we kill him? You aren't a vampire anymore. You're human and maybe that was my mistake because now we're stuck with each other forever and you know what? Vampires have something that humans don't. They can be animalistic because that's what they are, animals with a human intellect." She said and jerked out of my grip and went to the bathroom. I just stared after her and I knew what she was going to do.

She came out of the bathroom in a lacy bright red spaghetti strapped top, tight blue jeans, and high heeled boots. I stared at her and I begged her with my eyes to not do what she was going to do.

"Don't Anya, please there are other ways." I said as I stood up and walked towards her. She stood there and shook her head.

"No Alex, there only very few things we can do now and I know for a fact what those things are. Now go back to the hotel and tell Ivy and Sarah what's going on. Then go and find the rest of Mylor's experiments and lock them up, or kill them. Whichever one. He'll need Julia then more then ever if we do that. After that just sit tight and wait." She said as she swung her purse over her shoulder. I knew in that purse were her weapons.

"Anya-"

"He wants me Alex, and I'm tired of running. Let him have me and this time I'm prepared." She said confidently.

"Then what? Let him kill you? And what will happen to me? I cant live without you!" I shouted and her face softened. She touched my cheek and traced my face.

"You'd find someone who's much better then me. And to answer your question I'm going to get your sister out of there. Maxius probably stays with Mylor." She said and I felt a tear escape my eye. She raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed it away.

"Stupid human emotions." I grumbled and she laughed shortly.

"You're human now. I have to go." She said and sighed. She tried to get past me but I stopped her pulled her to me. I walked her back towards the bed and suddenly we fell onto it, me on top of her. I nuzzled her neck and memorized her sweet smell, the feel of her body pressed to mine. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and then ran my hands down her body. I wanted to memorize it all.

"Alex-" She breathed but I silenced her with a desperate kiss.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered as I pulled my lips away. She breathed in and ran her fingers through my hair. And then down my chest, she had the same idea I had. She wanted to memorize me.

"I have to." She said finally and I shook my head.

"No you don't." I said but she placed her hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes and I knew she was right. She always was. I couldn't lose her. She made me human. She had changed me. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her.

Anya kissed me sweetly and then pulled my body down to hers. She hugged me as I listened to her heartbeat. My hands would trace her hips, her arms, her legs, her face, her hair, and then finally over the bite mark I had given her. I had pulled her top up, brushing my hand over bare skin. The mark was still bright red and glowed slightly when I touched it, and even brighter when I kissed it. It was like her body was responding to me. Her soul was responding to me.

We lay there for so long or only a few minutes, I couldn't tell but all I knew was that I didn't want to let her go. But I did. She kissed me one last time and then stopped at the door and looked back at me. I stood up and stared at the ground, shoving my hands in my pockets.

She ran back to me and wrapped her arms around me and pulled her closer as I cried into her hair. She cried with me.

"I love you." She said pulling back and wiping her eyes. She pushed my hair out of my eyes and wiped my tears away too.

"I can only and will always Love you." I said fiercely, meaning every word.

"Don't torment yourself love. I don't go down easy and this time I'm not giving up against Maxius." She said determined but I knew that this time one of us wasn't making it through this. She knew it too. I kissed her lips, remembering everything we had been through from that past few weeks. From the first night in the club to her feeding me. From mating her to me to now. I wasn't sure how she expected me to move on but I would try, but I would only and always love her.


	33. 33 Patterns and Clues

**Hi People! A long time i know! Soooo not any close to my goal! 100 reviews! Please help me out here! I really want to get up there! I cant do it without you guys! So please Review! Anyways i'm running out of ideas...so PM me or Review with ideas! Please! Anyways enjoy the chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter33:Patterns and Clues**

**Anya's POV**

Flirting, kissing, fighting, working together, becoming friends, and then finally falling in love. The events that occurred since I met Alex ran through my head as I walked through the streets of Rome. He had changed me. I had finally found a piece of human in a ruthless vampire. He was everything to me, and because of that I had to leave him. I needed to end this for everyone, but especially him. Mylor wanted vengeance and he'd take it out on Alex. My best bet at this point to get to Mylor and saving Julia would be through Maxius.

Alex had taught me one thing. Every vampire had a piece of human in them. It just took time and dedication to find it. Time wasn't on my side though. I knew one thing though. If I had to pick between helping Maxius or Mylor I'd go fort Maxius. In the years he haunted my dreams there was one detail that never made sense. Why me?

He wanted me, but why? What was there in me he wanted? I made my way to the Coliseum, walking past the tours and standing in the center. This was where he agreed to meet me.

I stood there waiting, fidgeting, and trying to suppress tears from leaving Alex.

"Why so down my love?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. His voice was like velvet, lulling and inviting. I turned around and sure enough he stood there. Five foot ten, hunk of muscles, and blonde hair dyed green at the tips.

"Why me?" I asked, trying not to show fear by standing up straighter.

"Why you? Oh love, do you not remember?" He asked confused. He was close, too close. I fought the urge to step back. Dealing with Maxius was like dealing with a pack of dogs. Don't show fear and don't exert dominance.

"Remember what?" I asked gulping. He reached out and brushed my hair back.

"How can you not remember why? The love we shared…it was so perfect." He whispered in a daze and his eyes held sadness.

"Maxius?" I asked worriedly because I had no freaking idea what he was talking about.

"Punja…why don't you remember?" He whispered and I connected the dots. He was remembering someone he had loved when he was human…someone who looked like me. Seriously? How many look a likes do I have?!

"Maxius." I breathed and he looked me in the eye.

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked looking confused. He was literally insane.

"Maxius, please. Look at me. I'm not Puja." I said and his eyes snapped.

"They killed her! They raped her and then killed her! Then they turned me!" He shouted and I realized he was broken…like Alex. Wait, Alex and Julia had been a similar situation. Alex was turned while Julia had been 'murdered'. I'm sensing a pattern here.

"Shh. It's okay. I know who killed her." I said and he looked at me with anger. Before I knew it his hand had pulled back and he slapped me straight across the face. It stung like fire. I held my cheek and I felt tears sprout but I pushed them back. I knew that would leave a bruise. People were watching now. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side so no one could see us.

"What the hell?! I can help you!" I hissed and he looked angry.

"NO! I don't want help! I want her back! You don't know anything you bitch!" He screamed and I pressed my hand to his chest.

"Shh. Sh. Max…it's going to be okay. I know who killed her. I can help. Please let me help you. Will you let me help?" I asked coaxingly, as if I was talking to a child.

"No. no no no no no no no!" He said and shook his head. There must be side effects to being brought back because he was never this off when he held me captive.

"Please. Mylor killed her." I said and then that's what broke him. Tears sprouted from his eyes and he cried full out. He started sobbing and he pulled me into a hug and cried into my neck. Oh god. Well it could be worse. I told myself.

Shh. Come on. Let me help you." I said and he nodded. I pulled him after me and I got us a cab back to the hotel. I decided to make a call. Max was still sobbing and I let him.

"Anya?" Ivy asked timidly through the phone.

"Ive, hurry up with some precautions at the room. I have an…insane…one with me. Get things ready. We'll interrogate him. Any leads on Julia? Any captures on the other possible…mates?" I asked and Ivy was silent.

"Anya? Where are you?"

"In a cab." I replied.

"Okay…and where is Alex?"

"What do you mean where is Alex? Didn't he come back to the hotel?"

"No. He apparently called Drake and he left to find him. So now their both gone and I cant get either of them. Did Alex become human?" She asked. Alex was missing? God only knows what trouble he's causing.

"What?! I left him and told him to go back to the hotel! I went to go and confront Maxius!" I shrieked as the Cab pulled to the curb.

"What?!" She hissed and I dragged Maxius upstairs. He was still a mess and I managed to get into an ally. Then I pulled my gun out and then put a bullet in his head. It sounded weird as he was in the middle of a sob and a gasp escaped him when the bullet hit.

"Gimme a sec Ivy." I said as I managed to drag Maxius close to a back door. When I was in I pulled him to a side elevator and went to our floor. I opened our door and pushed Maxius in. Ivy, Sarah, Liz, Eric, and Charlie looked shocked.

"What the hell?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Don't ask. Where's Alex?" I asked turning to Ivy.

"We don't know. He just...poofed. No leads no nothing." She said and I closed my eyes. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Who is this?" A gruff voice snapped.

"I could ask the same thing." I snapped back.

"Ah if it isn't Our buddy Alex's girlfriend? Sorry sweet hear but your boyfriend is a little busy right now." The voice replied.

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you?" I hissed.

"Me? Oh I'd be his best friend. Sorry honey, bros before hoes." He said and the line disconnected. What the hell? Best friend?

"Get a trace on that call." I said and Sarah grabbed her laptop. She did a few clicks and her face went blank.

"Paris…" she said and my eyes widened.

"What?!" Liz shrieked. My sentiments exactly.

"I left him like a few hours ago. There is no way he's in Paris." I said dumbfounded.

"Well he is." Sarah said and I closed my eyes. Oh Alex, what are you doing?

I called his number again.

"Yeah?" Alex's voice asked, he seemed calm. Weird.

"Babe? Where are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Anya? Are you okay? Bunny, tell me everything is okay!" He said and I heard voices in the background. He sounded desperate all of a sudden.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I have Maxius knocked out and we're back in the hotel. Alex, tell me where you are." I begged but he was quiet.

"I cant tell you that." He replied.

"Alex, I'm dead serious. Where are you and what are you doing?" I snapped and suddenly I heard a girl's giggle from the background. "And are you cheating one me?" I added on angrily.

"No I'm not cheating on you that's just a stripper. I'm at a club in Paris. I know early for a club but I'm talking to an old friend. He picked up my phone the last time. He owns the place. Look, he has connections we could use Anya. There are vampires that care about humans and even if Mylor raises an army we have one of our own. And I'm building it." He said and I was silent.

"Say something." He whispered.

"What is there to say? You didn't even clue me on this?" I asked hurt.

"Well you didn't let me decide on the fact of seeing Maxius!" He snapped angrily.

"I don't want to fight. WE need to do this together. I'm sorry I didn't let you decide about Max. But right now I have something you might want to hear." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Maxius was turned similarly to you. He had a girl that was murdered and then he was turned. He was attacked by a group of vampires. There's a pattern. Mylor is hurting people to get them to work for him." I said and Alex was quiet.

"How soon can you get here?" He asked.

"Fast enough." I said and started packing my stuff and I gestured for The guys to do the same. They nodded and walked around Maxius' body to get their stuff.

"Meet me in the Louvre. I have some old friends you need to talk with. We have an idea where Julia is." He said patiently.

"Where?"

"Mylor is being modern here. We're thinking somewhere in France."

"I'm starting to think Rush Hour Three here." Alex laughed deeply and a smile made it's way to my lips.

"Cute. Who knows it might turn out that way…Anyways I'll be waiting." He said finally.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too. I love you Anya."

"I love you too Alex." I ended the call and looked at everyone.

"We're going to Paris." I said and everyone nodded. Maxius stirred. I pulled my gun out and was about to shoot him again and then I saw something on his neck where there was a bite. I looked at the scar and I remembered how similar it looked to Divia's. Mylor.

"He's being tracked!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Which means that if we take him he'll expose everything to Mylor!" Sarah shrieked.

"What do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

"Liz…take him to headquarters here. Be careful…okay?" Liz nodded and she took Maxius away. I looked at Ivy, Sarah, Charlie, and Eric.

"Let's go we have a damsel to rescue and a world to save." I said brightly and they cheered.

Look out Mylor, 'cause here comes the hunters!


	34. 34 City of Darkness & Hate

**Hi guys! I know i know, i haven't updated but hey! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS and OVER! OH MY GOD! Thanks soooo much for everyone who has reviewed! i'm so serious it means so much to me! So i decided to make this chapter longer then my recent ones, you know how i havent been able to come up with much so i wrote more on this one then the past two. Anyways hope you like it and keep the reviews coming! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this post so here it is! Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter24: The City of Darkness and Hate**

**Alex's POV **

"They're on their way." I said turning to Andre my friend who owned the club.

"I can't wait to meet this chick. She's got to be totally badass to change you up." He said laughing. I smirked, knowing he was right.

"Well we need to meet up with Selene soon, do you think she'll be willing to help?" Drake asked cutting in. He was fidgeting and looked paler then usual.

"Selene will only help is Alexander asks. But since his master has him on a leash I doubt it'll work out." Andre said.

"I'm not on a leash." I said rolling my eyes.

"Please, you've been away from her for only a few hours and you miss her!" Drake exclaimed. I groaned in response.

"What about Jaana? You think she'll agree?" Andre asked.

"Probably, if it's a reasonable problem, which I believe it is considering it's the apocalypse." I replied.

"Well let's see which one of the lady clan leaders show up." Drake said and then my phone rang. Selene was here.

Thirty minutes later we were in a café near the Louvre. Selene was the clan leader in Greece and looked the part in a white pale sundress and her long bron hair in a high pony tail. She wore strappy pencil heeled sandals and black sun glasses. On her arm was white Dior bag. Always up with the fashion. At one point it had me lust after her but every time I looked at her I started thinking about Anya and comparing the two.

"Alexander, it has be so long. Why have you not call me this century?" She asked seductively with a suggestive smile. I smiled politely at her as I hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks properly. She tried to lean in for one on the lips but I pulled back.

"Selene, a pleasure as always." I replied and then Drake and Andre gave her their greetings.

"So what is all this about a vampire apocalypse?" She asked as we sat down.

"Let's just say that Mylor has finally come out of hiding." Andre replied and Selene looked stricken and a little guilty…

"Oh my. I suppose the hunters are after him." She replied casually taking a sip from her cappuccino.

"Yes, and we've teamed up with the best of them. Now we need to raise an army of vampires and humans against Mylor and his Rogues." Drake replied. Selene raised her eyebrows.

"Teaming up with hunters? Doesn't seem your style Alexander." She said and I kept myself from cringing. I could feel her calculating eyes on me, she was trying to figure out what changed.

"You're human." She said simply, with disgust. Selene was an old vampire, I wasn't sure how old but I knew that, though she abided by the vampire code she didn't look at humans on the same level, but as if they were an inconvenience for developing intellects.

"Yes, ahem, it's a long story." I said, coughing. Drake was still, worried that a fight would break out and it was likely with the way Selene was glaring at me. Well now I wasn't her personal toy, I'd be pissed if I was her, and Anya had changed. But then again I'd love Anya no matter what.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me. I feel as though we have plenty of time." She challenged, her eyes briefly turning a shade of red with anger, but changed back into a startling grey.

"Why do you want to hear such a boring story my dear? Why don't you enjoy the hospitality that France ahs to offer?" Andre suggested his accent thick. Just then before things could get any worse my phone rang. Anya.

"Yes?" I asked demandingly, I couldn't let Selene know about Anya. She's have to figure that out when Anya and her friends got here. Then well, I'm sure that there would be a fight for sure.

"Rude much?" Anya asked, there were shouts and car sounds from her side.

"I don't have time for this. Where are you and what the hell are you doing?" I snapped, trying to act like it was an incompetent human, trying to persuade Selene, I didn't care about humans. And of course Anya didn't know that and I knew that I was starting a fire inside her that wouldn't be put out any time soon.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are asking where I am and what I'm doing. You're the one here in Paris at a Strip Club! Enjoying yourself with that stripper?!" She snapped, practically making me deaf through a phone.

"Just get over to the Louvre. We need to talk!" I growled, though all I wanted to do was tell her not to be mad at me. I felt like a little kid begging mommy not to be upset with them on the inside.

"Oh you got that right!" She hissed and before she hung up I heard a gun shot through the other side, and my eyes wide. Uh oh. I think I pushed her too much. I cut off and found Andre and Drake looking at me with a looked of astonishment. Selene looked at me curiously.

"Dude, I think that bullet was meant for you." Drake murmured.

"Do you need human dating tips or what? I think you just pissed your girlfriend off royally." Andre said and Selene's eyes narrowed.

"You. Are. Dating. A. Human. Now?" She asked slowly and I met her gaze with my own intensity.

"Yes." I replied simply, and she looked as if she was ready to pounce but before she could a gang of hunters burst in and they didn't seem happy to see us. Anya at the front with Ivy growling behind her.

"This day cannot get any worse!" Sarah hissed.

"I think we should kill them all, no matter if Alex's is human or not." Charlie said which I was surprised at since he 'liked' me. They were all dressed in black, and by now the whole café was watching them. I stood up and I lead them all outside, but before we could get far, The hunters had pounced on us and we were in an ally. Anya was on top of me and she did not look happy at all. Her hands were fisted into my shirt, and her red tank top hung a little low.

She got off me and pulled me up. The other hunters did the same except Liz held Selene down, and Sarah had Andre.

"So, tell me which one is your friend?" Anya asked angrily.

"Um, the one Sarah has. Guys this is Andre, the leader of the clan here in France." I said slowly and Sarah let him go.

"We don't have anything bad on him." Ivy said watching Andre as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Um, Liz I don't think Selene appreciates you holding her down." I said, clearing my throat but Liz didn't move, but watched Anya. Anya shook her head, and then looked at Selene. Was she assuming this was a stripper? What?

Selene, writhed underneath and her fangs were out, ready to bite.

"The clan leader of Greece huh?" Anya asked tauntingly, and Charlie burst into laughter.

"Wow, we've definitely caught a big one." Ivy said.

"No kidding, she has so many reports." Sarah said. Reports? What?

"Cuff her Liz." Anya said simply and as soon as she said that Selene threw Liz off her and jumped at Anya who had a stake out and pressed it to Selene's neck.

"Don't even think about it. You are the one every hunter has wanted to catch, and we just did. There is no way I'm letting you live!" Anya snapped and dug the stake in deeper

"Anya! This my friend! Stop, now!" I shouted but Anya didn't look at me.

"I know who you are, even though my naïve boyfriend doesn't. I know your little secret." Anya whispered and Selene growled. I am not naïve! That was Anya! She knew nothing about true vampires! I wanted to scream all that but I knew it would further anger both women.

"You know nothing Hunter, you think you rules us vampires but you don't!" She snapped and Anya laughed.

"Of course in your mind we don't. We're your prey yet the humans are the hunters." Ivy interrupted.

"Obviously you need to go to a philosophy class, has your brother taught you nothing?" Liz taunted. Who was Selene's brother? Why were there so many secrets all of a sudden?

"How do you know about him?!" Selene hissed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about your affiliation with Mylor? It's obvious you're siblings. We have gone through every one of Mylor's possible names and identities and every one of them has said that he has a sister named Selene." Anya whispered and my eyes grew the size of saucers. With that Andre and Drake grabbed Selene. They slammed her against a brick wall and Anya cuffed her. Ivy pulled out her gun and shot Selene, but the woman didn't go down that easy.

"Don't worry Alexander, I always enjoyed torturing you for information, or should I say sleeping with you for it." Selene cackled, and Ivy shot her again and Selene went down.

The hunters put their weapons away and Liz picked up Selene.

"What should we do with the Greek snob?" She asked.

"We'll need her. Mylor will want her." Drake said taking Selene from her.

"You guys have a car and a hideout? We need to check headquarters and we need to contact as many vampire clans that aren't infiltrated with leading member in league with Mylor." Anya said, all business.

"I have a driver, who can take us to my club. I can call another for you to go to Hunter's headquarters." Andre spoke up.

"Thank you. This is not the way I wanted to meet you, but considering the circumstances, we need to act fast. We have found some information that could endanger the city." Anya said and Andre called his other driver. The hunters went in one car to headquarters and we went in the other car to the club. I wanted to go with Anya but she brushed me off, obviously still pissed.

All the hunters were tense, whatever was going to happen to the city was bothering them greatly. This was going to be a long day.

**Anya's POV**

"What should we do with her?" Liz asked once we locked up Selene.

"We need them to interrogate her, and it needs to be more then one person. Mylor can use magic and I wouldn't be surprised if she did too." I replied.

"What are we going to do about the city?" Charlie asked I grimaced.

Before leaving the hotel we had woken up Maxius and interrogated him. He had been a little helpful by saying that Mylor was based in Paris and was planning on leaving tonight with the city damaged. How we had no idea because Max blacked out before we could get anything else. Liz took him to the headquarters and we had warned the Italians. They were on high alert, and we would updated them every hour. This whole war was on our shoulders. If we said war, it was war. And so far we might just lose this battle.

"I don't think we can evacuate in such short time." Sarah said.

"We need to figure out his plans. Selene probably knows." Ivy pointed out.

"I have a feeling she might have an idea but for the most part I think Mylor has kept her in the dark to protect her. We had to hack into locked headquarter files to find all his files and find Selene's. She wont know much." I replied.

"UGH! What the hell are we going to do then?" She cried frustrated.

"We have Selene, why don't we bargain?" Liz suggested.

"Julia for Selene?" Sarah questioned, doubtful.

"We cant take that risk. If he really has attachment to his sister and Julia then he'll want both of them. Besides headquarters around the world are locking up and killing all his mates. There is no way that he'll let Julia got when he has the world within his grasp." Charlie cut in.

"We're at a dead end then." I said sighing. I ran my hands through my hair. This whole situation was impossible.

"I think we need to talk with Alex and his friends." Liz said finally. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Maybe we should let Alex talk with Selene." Ivy suggested.

"He'd need to be a hunter to do that." I said.

"We could make him one. He can fight, he just needs to be trained to sense enemies." Sarah replied.

"Fine, but we need to move fast. I have a feeling that sun down is quicker here." I checked my watch. Four o'clock. Only a few hours left.

When the driver pulled up to a cool looking club I gulped. Oh this wasn't going to be pretty. I had never been into a strip club but that didn't mean I didn't know what went on inside them. If Andre owned a strip club then I had no doubt that he owned a chain of them and that Alex had been to more then one with his friends. The thought was just…revolting.

"You okay?" Ivy asked and I nodded grimly as we walked inside. What we saw inside wasn't what I expected. There was the guys at the bar and a bunch of strippers on stage, not all of them girls. They were practicing something but I didn't pay attention.

Alex, Andre, and Drake seemed to be talking about something. There was a young woman standing in front of them, shorter then me, but definitely a vampire. I racked my mind for who she was. Nothing came up.

"Any idea who the chick is?" Ivy asked and we all shook our heads. When Alex saw us he waved us over.

"Guys, I want you to meet the leader of Germany's clan, Jaana." He said as he gestured to the young woman. She was a small beach blonde with dark brown eyes. She sweet looking, but her eyes held determination and years of ache.

"Ah, I'm guessing she hasn't drank from a human live?" Ivy asked.

"That would be correct, I have never fed live from a human and I never will. I respect humans." She said smiling thoughtfully at us.

"Then we'll all get along perfectly." Sarah replied.

"I'm not so sure about the French dude." Charlie said eyeing Andre.

"Hey I gave you the car!" Andre protested.

"Doesn't excuse the amount of murders in 1889." I replied.

"Ah, mademoiselle Anya, I'm afraid we have not met formerly." He said standing up and kissing my hand. Alex glared at him.

"If you think that excuses you from the murderers you are gravely mistaken." I said sharply and he laughed.

"Ahem, you guys said something was going to happen to the city." Drake interrupted.

"Right, about that..." Ivy started but I shook my head.

"Alex can we talk alone?" I asked and Alex looked at me with pleading look. Oh he knew I was still pissed off at his rudeness earlier, but I wanted to talk to him about what was happening and getting him to join the hunters.

"Uh, yea sure." He said and stood up and took my arm and started leading me to a staircase.

"Hey you have to rent those rooms." Andre called after us and I felt myself blush.

"You never said that when I brought other girls here." Alex called back and I narrowed my gaze at him but he just shrugged.

"Well that one's special, she is worth something." Andre replied.

"I wont argue with that, but she's not a stripper." Alex said firmly.

"She could try out for one." Drake suggested grinning. I glared at him.

"No thanks, I'll keep my dignity." I snapped and Andre laughed.

"Like I said Alex, definitely worth something expensive." Andre called as Alex dragged my up the stairs and into one of the rooms. I didn't even want to think how many other people had been here doing god knows what. Well actually I knew what I just didn't want to think about that.

Alex closed the door and turned on the lights. It was a small room with red walls, a big bed and a couple of side tables. Nothing more.

"You okay?" He asked enveloping me in a hug and kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I needed to convince Selene I wasn't seeing a hunter. I knew you would show up and tell her eventually but I really didn't want her to fight. Maybe I should have though." He said and kissed my nose. I sighed.

"It's fine, but we have bigger things to worry about Alex. Now that we have Selene, Mylor will be out for us. We thought maybe an exchange for Julia using Selene, but we realized that wouldn't end well. Mylor needs both of them."

"You're right about that. What's going to happen to the city?" Alex asked.

"We don't know, but he is based here. He's going to try something tonight, but since we have Selene, he can't bomb the city." I said.

"Oh god. We need to do something." He replied.

"We can't, we need for Mylor to make his move."

"I know, but there has to be a way to find out what he's up to."

I don't think that we realized that the sun had gone down at it was around seven o'clock. But we both knew something was wrong when the lights shut off. We heard screams and Alex gripped me tighter.

"We have to check on them." He whispered.

"Let's go." I replied as we felt our way to the stairs. I nearly slipped, but Alex picked up my body and took me down.

"You guys alright?" Alex called.

"We're fine. How are you and my future sister-in law?" Andre called. Oh god, was it really the time to discuss marriage.

"We're both okay."

"Uh guys, we have a situation." Ivy said as We joined them. I could make out their faces slightly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well why don't you come here and check outside." Ivy suggested as she stood by the front window where light streamed in. Funny it was dark outside.

We joined her and the sight we saw silenced all of us. The only light that was on in all of Paris was the Eiffel Tower, which was only a few miles from the club but you could see all of it from here.

"Oh my god." I whispered as we saw a figure dangling from the top.

"Alex, that's…" Jaana started but cut off.

"That's Julia." Andre whispered, finishing for her. Their vision was amazing and now that they mentioned it I could see the light blonde hair, gleaming in the light of the tower.

"You were right when you said this was like Rush Hour Three." Alex said grimly and a tear fell form his face.


	35. 35 In This Life and The Next

**Hey Guys! Long time i know! Anyways i'm almost done i know a lot of you are addicted and any of you who have suggestions for the end please PM me! Love to hear the idea anyways i aske one thing of you! REview for me! Pleas Review! Thanks guys! Enjoy!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter35: In This Life and The Next**

**Alex's POV**

My heart stopped beating the second I saw the limp figure from the top of the Eiffel Tower. I knew who it was before Andre told me. I felt my mouth move saying something about Rush Hour Three to Anya. I was aware of what was going on around me but I was frozen, starring at Julia's figure. How could this happen? What did catch my attention was when Anya spoke up.

"I'm going up there." She said and my eyes snapped to her.

"Jaana, Andre. I need you two to call just about every clan on our side and get them over here. Mylor will have them ready to run through the streets attacking. Ivy, I need you to call up every headquarters and get as many best trained hunters here as soon as possible. Sarah, I need a blue print for the tower. I want to know every inch of it, secret passages, control room, everything." She said and then turned to Charlie.

"I need you to find a way to get the power back on for the city. No one can find out about what's going on, but we need to start evacuating. Contact our hunters in the French government and I tell them to start it up." She said and he nodded. Charlie went to work on the lights while Liz went to make the calls for the government. As Anya started searching her files and bag of weapons I grabbed her and shook her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I growled.

"Getting your sister back. Believe it or not but he's building a trap for you. If I go he wont expect it. I'll take back up obviously, but I'll be overseeing the whole thing." She said prying my hands off her arms.

"No. No way. I'm not loosing you too." I said plainly and she returned to stoney look.

"This isn't you're decision." She said and my eyes flashed anger.

"Don't. Don't you dare say it's not my decision when it concerns you. This is about us and I'm not losing you too. I'll go up there." I replied.

"And you think I'm going to risk you? No way in hell! Alex, he wants you to go up there. He doesn't know you're human, and when he does he'll kill you. Guys like him don't care for mercy. If he cant use you in any way he'll kill you." She said her hair falling into her eyes. I brushed it back and pulled her closer to me, my hand cupping the back of her neck.

"We have to do this together." I whispered. She looked at me for a few moments then sighed and nodded.

"You can't let him see you. I'll be up front." She said and her mind was made up.

"Fine, but I will be in the tower. You said you'll take back up. You take one team up with you. Five minutes later I'll follow with another." I decided and she nodded.

"That sounds good. For right now we need to contact Mylor."

"And how do you want to do that?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't contacted us first." As if on cue my phone buzzed and when I checked it I found a text from…Selene?

_"You're sister is really enjoying the view."_~ S

How the hell did she get out?!

"Selene's let loose." I said simply and Anya's eyes widened. She looked over at Liz.

"Selene's out!" She shrieked. In the dark I could see Liz's form stiffen.

"I think France is in on this. I can't get a hold of any of our hunters…I think…they're…terminated." She said the last part stuttering. I looked over at Andre.

"Have you noticed any new vampires in your clan?" I asked.

"No actually. It's been slow lately, which is odd, usually around this time we get plenty. But not since two months ago." He replied. I turned back to Anya.

"Mylor probably recruited them. The city is going to be overrun by rogues!"

"I'll contact the vampires in the government I have. There are plenty." Andre said.

"Okay. How are the other headquarters coming Ivy?" She asked looking over her shoulder. Ivy's face was illuminated with the light of her phone.

"I've got the guys from New York coming along with Chicago, Madrid, Rome, Moscow, Tokyo, and L.A. I can't get to Seattle, Warsaw, Beijing, and Limerick at all. I think they've been overrun." She said.

"Dear god. We're stuck." Sarah said.

"No. We're not, because tonight we kill him. If we kill him whatever spell he ahs over these guys dies with him." Anya said firmly.

"He hasn't been able to be terminated in over a millennia, what makes you think that you can kill him?" Jaana challenged. Anya turned in Jaana's general direction and glared in the dark.

"Either we kill him or we go down trying. As a hunter I am trained to kill these kind of monsters. I realized something being with Alex. Not all vamps are monsters it's just the ones who can't connect with humans, and being human. Those are the rogue, the ones who want to take over because they are in pain for not connecting. They want others to suffer." She said saying and I stared at her, proudly.

"Alright, I have the blue prints!" Sarah announced just as the lights came back on. Charlie squealed. Didn't even know a dude could do that…

"I managed to hack into the electricity for the city!" He cried.

"Great, how are the connections in the clans coming?" Anya asked.

"We've got Spain, Germany, France, India, Japan, Columbia, Brazil and America. Every other country is either overrun or unsure." Andre said.

"Well that'll have to do. How soon can they get here?" I asked.

"Spain is coming with Kenny on the next flights. Germany is already here with me, India are on their flights right now, Japan had some issues with rogues so they'll be here after Spain. Columbia and Spain are coming on the next flights. As for America…there aren't many but they're coming with the hunters." Jaana said and I nodded.

I looked Anya who was looking over the blue prints for the tower.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"There are two staircases, and two elevators. The staircases no one uses. You'll take them. I'll be using the elevators. When I reach the top I'll text you. I'll confront Mylor. While I do that you get Julia who is on the east side, so use that staircase."

"Alright but we need a back up plan."

"Why don't we have another set of vamps and hunters on the other staircase. And at the last minute we can get some more on the elevators." Ivy suggested.

"Okay so that's covered, but we don't know much about Mylor's magic." Liz pointed out.

"Anything he favored using when he wasn't in hiding?" Sarah asked and everyone turned to Jaana, Andre and I. We looked at each other worriedly.

"He came up with hypnosis. He uses it whenever he can." Jaana said quietly.

"Some say he loved to attack the senses, flooding your nose with powerful scents, or even eyes to blur from light." Andre tagged on. I was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"Marcus had a weird way of hunting. He went for the prize, never for a side snack. Always something big. I feel like if both of us go up there and if what you think is true Anya, then he'll come for me knowing that I'll be there." I said and Anya's eyes held dread.

"Then I guess we just have to prepare." She said and turned around to the hunters and started barking orders again. She wasn't going to give up, but I already knew we could win this. My hope was lost as soon as I saw Julia's body hanging.

**Anya's POV**

This was hopeless, I knew that much. But I wasn't going down without and fight, cliché line I know but this was war. Either you go out there and kill someone or hide in the bunker just waiting to be killed.

I took in a shuddering breath as I looked up at the Eiffel Tower. I stared at Alex's phone in my hand. Selene had texted him again sending him the details for Mylor's meeting.

_"Top of the Tour Eiffel. 10:15 tonight. Delay will end in her fall."~ M & S_

"This is so cliché." Ivy grumbled and I had to agree. I mean seriously meeting us at the top of the Eiffel tower to capture? I checked my watch it was 10 o'clock.

We all knew this was a trap. Sarah loaded her gun and I slipped a couple of knives into my boots. Ivy applied hawthorn berry juice to her full axe. I looked over at Keith, and Mr. Beck. They'd be the one taking the group up the west staircase. Their group had twenty vamps and fifteen Hunters. How they were all going to squeeze in I had no idea. Our group was small though. Ivy, Sarah and I had Jaana and Andre with us along with three move vampires and five other hunters from Venezuela and Ecuador.

"Ready?" I asked Alex's group. He had Drake along with ten other vampires and twenty hunters. The vampires were from Germany and Italy and the hunters were from Japan and South Africa.

"Your call." Was all that Alex replied. He was edgy about the whole thing and I had to admit I was too. I sighed as I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was wearing dark clothes of a hunter and I had given him some weapons. He had practiced with a knife in his time so that would be his main weapon and he was an okay shot with the gun. I breathed in his scent and laid my hands on his chest as his arms came around my waist.

"We'll get through this." I whispered.

"I know. But I can't help worrying about you." He said, his breath stirring my hair. I laughed softly, but it was forced.

"I've been doing this for years. Don't worry about me. You need to get Julia and if I need help then I'll call you. Besides we have two back ups for the elevators waiting." I said ranting on and on about the precautions. Alex put some distance between us and raised my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"You know that's not going to stop him." He whispered and I felt tears rise. Alex had a few of his own as he leaned in and kissed mine away. He then kissed my lips gently. I felt like it was a promise kiss.

"Do you love me?" He asked breathless when he pulled away. I sucked in a breath taking in the site of his messy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. The black t-shirt and dark jeans. I felt like we had met just yesterday. But the man I met those weeks ago was a monster in search of himself and his humanity. The man in front of me was one who knew who he was and wanted nothing more then to help others. No matter his humanity or being a vampire I knew for a fact that Alex would always be the same it was me who had changed him not the elixir. And I knew that now. Monsters are those who can't find themselves, and there are many vampires out there that know who they are. Alex had been one of them without the elixir before I gave it to him. I leaned up and brushed my lips over his again.

"Yes. In this life and the next." I whispered and then his hands cupped my face as he pulled mine to his and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, trying to memorize its softness.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away once more.

"You ready?" I asked again.

"Now I am." He said and I could see it in his eyes, there was the same determination I had seen the night we had met when he wanted to elixir.

Ivy, Sarah and I went into one elevator while the rest of our crew waited in the second one. They stopped at the second to the last one while we went up. When the doors opened I knew we had already lost the battle.

"Hey Anya. Where my cutie Eric?!" Julia asked sitting on a dinner table of the restaurant. She was wearing a blood red gown and she didn't look like she had been tortured at all. In fact she looked like she had put on weight. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. She had fed from a human. Mylor was standing behind her smiling wickedly.

"Da hell?" Sarah cursed confused. Ivy was looking around wondering the same but only I had put the pieces together and I suddenly felt so stupid.

"You. This was your plan. He was just a pawn." I whispered stepping towards her. Julia laughed and the once musical voice was now a cackle.

"Oh come on. We both know that there is always a woman behind a powerful man. I'm surprised you didn't put it together sooner." She said smiling menacingly.

"So if she's here, then who's out there?" Ivy asked catching on slowly.

"It must be Selene. They probably busted her out of there and hung her." Sarah said starring accusingly at Julia.

"Well done. I never knew you had that sort of intellect Sarah." Julia said sarcastically.

"She knew we'd come, not Alex." Ivy said watching Julia carefully. She was right. Julia was all to calm as though everything was going her way.

"I never cared if Alex came up here or you. But I knew you would think that my husband would want him and in truth he does. But it's so much easier finishing the ritual with you instead of hurting my own brother." Julia said standing up and walking towards me. Ivy pulled out her axe but it jerked out of her hand and flew across the room. Mylor had done it by moving his hands in the motion.

"Love can I save that one for my _personal_ slave?" Mylor asked Julia who had stopped and scowled at Ivy.

"Do whatever you like with the other two. I only need this one." She said stopping directly in front of me. She towered over me in her ten inch heels.

"Why don't you use their blood. They're hunters." I snapped.

"Oh dear you still don't know do you?" Julia said giving me a mocking look of pity.

"Anya, Alex was a half he only need more of a vampire's blood once he became human to become a half once more. But then he mated with you. You must have noticed that your bite mark is still there, and is very much connecting both of you." She said carefully as if I was slow and stupid. Suddenly I knew what she was saying.

"You…you can turn me, into a half." I whispered and she nodded.

"So by capturing you I can use your blood now and then turn you. When you wake up I'll rip out your fang." She said reaching out to squeeze my cheek. I slapped her hand away. I wanted to plunge a steak deep into her heart but it would do no good. Mylor and her were already powerful to take on us three. Sarah was surrounded by rogue –mind controlled vamps. I reached into my back pocket and pressed the send button.

"And the virgin sacrifice?" I asked, stalling for time.

"There was a reason I wouldn't sleep with your dear ex-fiancé. Though he would have been a cute toy I needed to save myself for my true love." She said and turned to look at Mylor who winked at her. Ew. Evil plus evil didn't look right. They were both beautiful, just watch if they had kids they'd be ugly.

"Why? I get why he wants this but you?" I asked.

"My brother was weak and stupid for falling in love with you. Vampires were meant to rule. He thought that they never existed but that's when I fell in love with our house slave." Julia said looking back at Mylor who nodded.

"He was soon turned and became very powerful. He shared his love with me but Alex wouldn't allow it if he found out. So we hid it carefully. But when Alex was marrying me off I had to do something. So I arranged for the attack." She said and my eyes widened. This was her from the very beginning. Never Mylor. Only her.

"You'd do that to your own brother?" I asked shocked.

"As if he'd ever be my brother. The only blood that runs through my veins belongs to the love of my life. And now my dear, it's your turn. We'll be sisters. I know you'll be powerful in our world. Look at you as a human." She said smiling evilly.

"Sorry honey but that ain't happening." I snapped and suddenly I felt an awful odor flooding my nose. I coughed and gasped.

"Anya!" Ivy cried but I could hardly pay attention as I staggered to the ground. Julia stood over me. Mylor smiled walking over to us and kicked my figure as I fell over.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said as he pulled out a huge syringe filled with black blood. Vampire blood. I gulped and I knew it was game over. As soon as he leaned down I flinched.

"Now now, I've been experimenting on girl like you with this for years. It wont hurt I promise. We've been waiting for so long we want one of our colleagues to be strong." He said and Julia cackled again. I felt my vision give way and felt a sharp piercing and then something bang open, a boom a scream and then darkness. But I could only think one thing. No matter what I'd Love Alex, In This Life and In My half breed next one.


	36. C26 You Killed & You Turned

**Hye! So I'm back! I know i know you guys hate me for the wait and I'M SOOO SORRRYYYY! Like seriously i am. So Here's the thing i've been busy with school and life and all that and i've been posting on other stories plus i didn't want to rush this chapter considering ti's well the battle and all. so Review! And the mroe reviews i get the faster i post! So please reviews as much as possible! SEnd me any suggestions for what you want next to happen, i have the ending planned out but in between if you want anything else let me know! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter35: You killed & You turned**

**Alex's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to run up the hidden staircase of the Eiffel Tower with my team and three others chasing after me but one second I was bouncing on my toes when I felt excruciating pain in my chest, right where my heart was. Right where I had bitten Anya.

"Alex!" I heard Keith call after me from behind my team. But I was racing up the stairs, knowing that the love of my life, my soul-mate was in trouble. I could feel pain rush through me that I knew she was feeling. When I reached the top I panted for air. God being human had so many disadvantages.

"What the hell are you doing?! We were supposed to wait for your signal!" Keith shouted at me, pushing through vampires and hunters.

"There wont be a signal if they are already dead!" I snapped and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed.

"I mean that I can feel Anya's pain! They're in trouble!" I shouted as loud as I could and everyone was still.

"What about the others?" Someone asked.

"I have a feeling they won't be alright either." I whispered and they all froze in fear. I couldn't blame them, the girls were the best of the best to have them all die in one night by one hand…it was unheard of.

I took a deep breath and pushed a hand through my hair.

"I don't know what we'll see in there, but all you have to do is go in there and fight. If you die you die with honor, you'll die knowing you died for the right cause. This is for all of us, not just for vampires and not just for hunters this preservation of everyone. This ends tonight. Don't let this all be in vain." I said and they all stood straighter.

"When we get in there look at the eyes, they will be glazed over or red, that means their rogue or their being controlled, understood?" I called everyone nodded. I took a breath and opened the door and my common sense went out the door.

I took in the sight and then looked at Keith. His eyes held anger as they trained on Sarah who was in the clutches of a huge rogue, She was frozen in his arms from Mylor's magic.

"What are you idiots doing?" I heard Kenny ask from behind us. He froze when his eyes landed on Ivy who was pushed against a table by some female rogue who had a malicious look on her face. The guys could stare at the other two hunters all they wanted but my eyes on my love. MY love.

She was pressed to the floor with an invisible force, her eyes showed pain and resignation. Above her, squatting was Mylor with a syringe in his hand filled with…vampire blood. Julia stood behind him with an evil grin, she looked perfectly fine in her red dress and her hair done up.

"What in the name of all things that are holy is going on here?" Keith asked. Mylor and Julia's head swept over to us and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second but them returned to normal.

"Well you see we don't really believe in things that are holy." She said and our gazes locked.

"What are you doing to her Jules?" I asked quietly, fearing that if I get any louder that I might burst.

"Oh this? I was just helping your love out a bit. She would perfect to add to my army when the world changes." She said waving her hand at Anya who looked to be in pain. Mylor's hand with the syringe was pulled back ready to strike.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, what would giving Anya vampire blood have anything to do with this? I mean Julia had to drain her before giving her vampire blood to turn her. And that was a long process, took about a full day and then another week to watch over.

"You don't realize how much danger you put her in by mating with her do you?" Mylor asked with an evil grin, his crisp white shirt had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny snapped his eyes flicked to the scene I couldn't keep my eyes away from.

"He means that since you're a half I have now become one, but just in human form. I'm susceptible to become a vampire one like Alex." Anya breathed out, gasping for air. I felt my heart clench with worry and anger.

"Why don't you just use me?!" I snapped.

"Because if we turn you back you can still change back. Anya here has never been a vampire before she just might forget everything about being human." Julia said and I wanted to rip her to pieces. Anya had been right all along about her. Why would she just appear back in my life. No, this plan wasn't just Mylor's this was hers too.

"You turn her and it'll be the last thing you ever do." I growled. And then made my signal and the hunters and vampires burst through the doors, taking on every rogue in the room, not sparring a glance whether they were female, male, teenagers, because at this point they were unnatural beings that had no right to walk this earth.

"What have you done?!" Julia screeched, God how did I put up with that when we were little?

"I'm just returning the favor." I called out and the battle raged on. Mylor was momentarily distracted which caused Ivy and Sarah to start fighting their captors and Anya to knock the syringe out of his hand and kick him in the chest. She got to her feet with a little struggling but then she turned to me. Her eyes held appreciation and love. I wanted to run over there and kiss her to make sure she was alright but within a second Mylor was on his feet ready for a fight. Anya was prepared though and tried to sweep him off his feet. He caught her leg and tried to throw her to the ground but she used her other leg to knock his arm away. He stumbled slightly.

I realized at that point that Keith was helping Sarah and Kenny was with Ivy. Now it was my turn to go to my girl. I dodged a flying rogue and a pursuing vampire. I stormed through the now ruined gift shop and restaurant making my way through to Julia who was sinking her fangs into a hunter, The poor guy fell to the ground passed out. She pushed him away and then kicked his body away. Her fangs were stained with blood and she looked vicious. Her hair was coming undone.

When I reached her she looked at me with an evil grin.

"You have a choice Alexander. Your sister, or your lover." She said and then gestured to Anya who was holding a knife to Mylor and I realized our dilemma. If Anya plunged her knife through his throat then Julia would murder everyone in the room. If she didn't then it was me against Julia.

"Anya…don't." I said and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"If it was me Julia was holding and if she killed me what would you do." I asked trying to make her see reason. Slowly it dawned on her. Anya would kill everyone and anything in her path for me.

"Alex…" she whispered. If she let Mylor go though then she'd be turned into a half. We were stuck. It was s check-mate…unless.

I acted before I could think I lunged at Mylor and Anya caught on by pushing him at me. Julia let out a blood curdling scream. I grabbed Mylor but he didn't go down with out a fight. We started circling each other. Across I could see Anya and I knew she could see me. Behind me I could hear Julia shouting out orders but the battle was inevitable. There were more of us then rogues. She wasn't preparing for us to unite.

"You've hurt my family enough. I'm not letting you take away the last thing I love." I growled.

"Julia was never yours to love." He snapped and I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh you're right about that. But I wasn't talking about her. I was referring to the woman you nearly turned." Julia gasped and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"That's right. I choose Anya." I said but then I heard a scream.

"ALEX!" Anya screamed and then I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and I felt my vision go blurry I had just enough time to pull out the syringe and stare at it. It was empty. The vampire blood was inside me. It was all I thought before I passed out, falling to the ground with a thud and hearing the screams of my love.

**Anya's POV**

The fact that I watched Alex lose a fight was shocking. The fact that the opponent was cheating wasn't shocking. The fact that he turned my love into a half instead of me was…well…shocking. I remember screaming and then moving in blind rage. My knife was in my hand and before I knew what I was doing Mylor was on the ground with a knife in his back and black blood swirling all around him. Everyone froze and looked at us. Julia just stared and then looked up at me, her fangs gleaming in the light. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn in random places. But her eyes…her eyes screamed bloody murder, and I'm sure mine did the same. This woman could throw anything at me at this point and it wouldn't hurt as much as seeing Alex on the ground.

She broke the silence.

"How. Dare. You?" She hissed stalking towards me but I didn't back up. I had my gun in my hand behind my back. As far as she's concerned I just used my last weapon.

"I dare what I do." I replied evenly, my voice controlled, concealing my anger for the moment.

"You killed him!" She shouted and every one of the rogues' eyes were on me but I didn't care. This fight wasn't about them or even the world anymore. This fight was about me and her. She had just dashed away Alex's chances of being Human, turning him back would be even harder then the last time.

"And you turned him." I replied and gestured to Alex's form. I could see people taking in the damage of Alex and Mylor's bodies on the ground. They were slowly starting tor realize that didn't have to fight anymore. Because whoever one this round won the war.

"I am going to kill you!" She shrieked and lunged at me but her heels caught on her dress and instead fell against me. She tried to bite me but I kicked her in the stomach and threw her against Mylor's dead body.

"Is this the part where I say if you can catch me? Because I'm not. You've done enough Julia. This is over. Give up and I'll just lock you up." I said sternly. I was giving her a chance, one chance in a life time. A chance to become human.

She cackled.

"Oh and then what? Turn me back into a pathetic human?!" She screeched throwing her head back.

"Jules, please. Do this for me." A voice said behind me. I turned to look and saw Eric making his way over to us.

"Eric. Don't." I warned.

"No. I love her." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said and his eyes glazed over. Hypnosis…she learned it form Mylor.

"Stay with me." He whispered and she smiled sweetly.

"Eric! Stop! Snap out of it!" Ivy cried. But Eric didn't listen.

"Why don't you stay with me love?" Julia said and opened her arms.

"NO!" I cried out and pushed him out of the way.

"Oh I've had enough of you!" Julia cried and then she lunged at me again and I stepped back but ended up tripping and then something landed on top of me. I closed my eyes and awaited the bite but it never came. Instead I heard a shout of pain and a whimper and then a leaving of breath. I opened my eyes and the site before me brought tears of anger, sadness, loss, and confusion.

Eric was the one who landed on top of me. He had done it…to protect me from…her. Julia stood over us and I pushed Eric off me. I stood up and she smiled evilly. I looked down at my ex-boyfriend's body. His eyes showed peace, and there was blood all over his neck and two very messy bite holes.

"You see? Anyone would love to stay with me forever." Julia said and I realized in her mind this was all right. Her head was that twisted that she thought what she was doing was…right.

"No. He died because he wanted to protect me. He realized who you were in the last seconds. You killed him…he truly loved you and you killed him!" I yelled.

My love was passed out and in the process of turning into a half vampire. My friends were standing around holding off rogues and my ex-boyfriend, the one who had first shown me how to love…was dead. All. Because. Of. Her.

"I should have never shown you mercy." I whispered and then pulled my gun from behind me. The shot was clear and perfect and pierced right into her heart. She only had a time to gasp and widen her eyes before she fell to the ground on top of Mylor. I stared at the bodies around me and then walked over to Alex. I brushed the hair out of his face. Then I stood up and looked at my friends: The hunters and Vampires.

"Well? This isn't over until every last one of these rogues are locked up and the tower is cleaned. Come on people! Let's get a move on! And for god sakes ivy pick up your ax and decapitate as many as you want!" I shouted and everyone cheered. There was no room for being sad at this time. There would be time for that later. For right now we had to clean up this mess that was created long before any of us were born even before most of the vampires.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, Ivy was beside her. I smiled at them sadly.

"No. But then again, I never was. Come on let's get this over with." I said and together we lifted Alex off the floor and walked to the elevators. I felt people watching me, checking is I was okay. Once in the elevator I let out a breath.

"That was the biggest case we've had yet." Ivy muttered.

"And it isn't over." Sarah sighed. I remained silent holding Alex's head.

"Goddamn. Can this man get any heavier?" I asked and we all burst out laughing. Sure we'd lost quite a few people, people we had hardly known and people we had known all our lives. And I'd be lying if I said I was okay, because I wasn't. So far I could count that Eric was gone. Keith later informed us that Liz's body was found at the bottom of the stair case along with a rogue's. She had managed to stab him after he had taken a nice snack. She had given her life to this war. Charlie had been injured, nothing too serious just a broken leg. When we had put Alex in the van he was sitting in the seat complaining.

"Out of all the things to bring me down it was a broken leg! Dammit!" He wouldn't stop complaining until Ivy knocked him out with some serious pain meds.

After cleaning up the mess and talking with government hunters from all over world and clearing things up with the local authorities. We made our way to the nearest hotel.

Keith, and Kenny placed Alex on the bed and I sat down with him. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I meant what I said Alexander Sullivan." I whispered against his skin. "I'll always love you, in this life and the next.


	37. 37 Here's to Us

**Hey guys! Long time i know but i was trying to figure out how to write this chapter and it is very short compared to others but I must tell yoy THIS IS NOT THE END! I have an epilogue to write which I know a lot od you will love but this is the next chapter! Enjoy! Love reviews so gimme More! Love ya!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter36: Here's To Us**

**Alex's POV**

The moment I opened my eyes the first thought that ran through my head was that hunters obviously didn't know how to be quiet. I closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep, and let the sounds of chatter pour into my ears.

"He's dead!" Someone shouted. I had a feeling they were talking about me, just a hunch.

"Burn him, to make sure!" A woman shouted, well that's just rude. I opened my eyes again to find at least thirty hunters in the medium sized hotel room. I was laying on the queen sized bed with and had an IV with blood running into one arm and another with other fluids in the other. They didn't know if I was human or not. For that matter I had no idea what the hell I was either. I felt a slight craving for blood but I had no fangs from what I could tell with my tongue.

My head was fuzzy and I couldn't really move that much. I looked over at the hunters who were crowded around the door, they seemed frustrated and some angry, a lot of them were speaking in different languages.

"He deserves a chance!" I heard a young man say, thank god for someone who understood the power of life.

"He helped us all!" A girl next to him called out in Portuguese. Seems as though I have a fan club, I thought. The only fan I really wanted to see I couldn't, nor couldn't I hear her voice in the crowd.

More people talked over each other on the subject and it seemed odd for me to hear someone else trying to determine my fate. I didn't make any indication I was awake besides keeping my eyes open. I was praying to see my angel, to hear her sweet voice and just when I thought there was no one's voice I recognized I did.

"Enough!" My love's voice called out. Her voice sounded rough, tired, but firm, and yet…sad. She wove her way through the crowd towards me and I closed my eyes, but I knew I couldn't fool her, she'd know I was awake. My hearing was a little sharper then a humans but not as sharp as a vampire but I could tell that she stopped at the bed.

"This is my case." She said to the other hunters who had fallen silent. "And this is also my life." She said and I could feel the intensity of the situation. The tension was as thick as cold cream.

"I'll handle things when he wakes up." She ordered and there were protests at first.

"Hey now! After everything that's happened let the girl have some time with her…lover." A familiar voice said, Mr. Beck.

"Let's clear out. You're not fooling anyone Alex, we know you're awake." Ivy's voice rang out and I opened my eyes slowly. The hunters were all watching me with either suspicious or awe filled glances, but my eyes searched for my bunny. I searched for her and found her right next to me on the side of the bed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and it fell over her eyes which held concern and determination. She sat down next to me and I tried to reach over to her but she pushed my hand back down and gave me a admonishing look.

"Alright people let's move out, we have some cleaning up to do!" Sarah called out and people started filing out. Some of the elder hunters sent Anya worried glances, as if they were worried her decision would come back to bite her, literally.

When everyone had left Keith sent Anya a nod and she nodded back. Then he closed the door and she stood up and started cleaning up the mess the hunters had made. Papers were strewn across the floor, and there were pencils sticking out of the wall. Paper cups were on stands and lastly there were some bags on the other end of the room. I watched her with my eyes, worrying why for the reason why her eyes wouldn't meet mine. Had the night before changed everything for us? Had everything between us become ruined because I was possibly a half?

Anya must have sensed my worry and then she looked up at me as she rummaged through the suitcases. Then she stood up, combed back her hair with her hands and sighed. She walked over to the side table next to me and poured a glass of water. She looked down at me and her eyes held no emotion.

"Water or blood?" She asked quietly. I felt part of me die inside, but instead of sadness anger came to the surface.

"Blood of course, since I'm now a monster once more." I growled in a hoarse, bearing my teeth for her to see that I had no fangs. She took a step back and gasped; at first I thought it was out of surprise but then tears started to leak out of those beautiful dark brown eyes. She put a hand over her mouth and tried to cover up a sob as the tears came out faster and fatter. I looked at her with shock.

"Oh bunny, god I'm so sorry." I whispered and she sobbed harder. I opened my arms and then she dropped the glass, which ended up breaking on the carpeted floor.

She came into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her face into my neck, her sobs growing softer and her tears wetting my t-shirt. I tightened my arms around her and she slowly started to calm down. I knew she had been keeping her emotions in since the battle. She was only this open with me.

Finally after a good ten minutes of crying and holding she pulled back slightly to look down at me. She nuzzled my nose with her and I breathed in her sweet scent, which made me a little hungry for blood but it wasn't unbearable.

She pulled back slightly and looked at my face. I soothed her hair back and kissed her nose.

"I'm still here. We'll make it through this." I whispered but she just shook her head. She looked at the IVs and then yanked them out of my blood stream. Instantly the craving for blood came full force. But I didn't feel my fangs come out at all. I tried hard to pull them out but there was nothing there. I growled low in my throat and Anya just watched me struggle.

"Blood." I croaked but she just shook her head.

"You're a half again, but this time with no fangs. You don't need blood. But the hunters gave it to you since they thought you'd be a full fledged one." She explained and my throat got even rawer. I was hungry.

"Please." I pleaded but she shook her head. She walked over to the phone and ordered room service.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Yes, I'd like to order room service. Two orders of penne gabrialla. And a bread basket. Yes that will be all. Thank you." She said and put the phone down. I clawed at the bed sheets and she sat back down next to me but her scent was so intoxicating I pushed her away.

"You can't hurt me Alex." She whispered but I shook my head vigorously. She didn't seem to understand because she sat back down and soothed her hand through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"All you have to do is think about me as your love and that food is what we humans eat." She whispered in my ear and I gulped and tried. I thought about human food while she held me close to her and helped me calm down. When I opened my eyes and looked over at her I saw her as the love of my life.

"Thank you." I said my voice slightly less strained. My concentration was wavering slightly but she squeezed my waist.

"Now what?" She asked and I almost laughed.

"Now we live. Now we get on with the life we wanted and now, we will forever be together." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She laughed.

"God this is so cliché!" She giggled and I laughed then too because she was right it really was cliché.

"I love you." I said and she looked up at me and rubbed her nose with mine.

"I love you too." She whispered and we held each other, just letting everything that had happened form when we first met at the club months ago when she was the hunter and I was the vampire to now. I went through the memories of how she treated me when we first met, how we had no idea what to do with our attraction for one another but how we realized we needed each other more then ever. And I knew for a fact that if I had this amazing, strong minded and willed, incredibly smart, determined, and loving woman by my side I would always be human no matter my DNA or blood. Because that's what love does, it brings out the best of the person, and she brought out the best in me. And for that I would always love her.


	38. 38 Epilogue: Here We Go Again

**So not many reviews huh? Well I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't that long but its the end guys. I thank all of you who have been there for me. You guys pushed me on so much and i love you all. I want to give a huge thank you to my best friend Tweaty (nickname) she hated the idea od me writing a vampire story and then she read the first chapter and fell in love. She has been with me ever since to help me with ideas and pushing me yo write more! I love you tweaty bird and this epilogue was all her idea. She gave me the idea and i fell in love. I hope all of you will too! Thank you guys once again with this story. I may make a spin off story but for now look out for my other stories. Love you guys!- ZisisGirl23**

**Epilogue: Here We Go Again**

**A Year and a Half Later**

**Anya's POV**

"Push!" The nurse screamed at me. I screamed in pain as I felt like I was being ripped open. Finally I felt a sense of relief rush through my body as I heard the cries of a baby. My baby.

"Ow!" Alex cried and I looked at him. His usually long brown hair had been cut short and came above his eyes now. He was still the same Alex but now with a red, sore hand, which I had been squeezing.

"Suck it up. You didn't have to go through child birth." I gasped for air and laid my head back down. Alex smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. We had been married for a year now and things were better then ever. When we found out I was pregnant everything had just fallen into place. I had become happier then ever and Alex was there with me a long with Ivy, and Sarah.

"What's the news doc?" Alex asked.

"You have a beautiful ummm baby girl…" The doctor said with uncertainty. I raised my eyebrows, I was bone tired and this doctor couldn't tell if my baby was a boy or girl.

"Um, sir?" A nurse said holding our baby. I held out my arms but the nurse shied away.

"Excuse me? I'd like to hold my baby girl." I snapped and Alex soothed my hair back.

"Sorry bunny, me first!" He said and his green eyes shone with pride and happiness. He took the baby and I could only see the small hospital cap that was placed upon its tiny little head.

"Oh god." He whispered and I ruled it off as surprise and love. He kissed the babies forehead and then looked down at me with a grim expression.

"What?" I asked as the baby cooed and I had the urge to yank my child out of his arms.

"Can I hold her now?" I asked wanting so desperately to see the face of our child, the product of how much love we had.

"Uh, sure." He said right when Sarah and Ivy burst into the room.

"Oh my god! We're so late!" Ivy cried.

"We weren't even there for you!" Sarah jumped in I rolled my eyes and smiled feebly.

"I'm fine. Well I would be if I could see my baby girl." I said with a pointed look at Alex who sighed and handed me my baby. My baby girl opened her eyes and smiled up at me. She giggled and then I caught a flash of something in her mouth. I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know. It looked like she has…" I stopped talking as my fingers pried open her lips to reveal…fangs. I stared in shock and then looked at Alex.

"I didn't do it!" He cried and I looked down at my baby who giggled and I smiled. My baby was a half-breed.

"She's a half breed." I whispered and Sarah's eyes widened.

"Wait a second! What are the half-breeds that hunt vampires called again?" She questioned.

"Dhampirs." Alex replied and I nodded.

"What's her name going to be?" Ivy asked and I looked up at all of them and then back down and my little dhampir.

"Aria." I said and they all looked puzzled.

"Random much?" Sarah said with a confused smile. I laughed and then Alex and I locked eyes.

"That was the nightclub we met at, wasn't it?" Alex said with a sly smile.

"Yes, yes it was." I whispered and then looked down at our Aria.

"Welcome to the Hunting family, little Aria." Alex said and hugged us both. I smiled and kissed his lips.

It was a new challenge now. Not fighting a bunch of rogue vampires. Nope It was us against the baby and from the cute, evil, little smile with her fangs shown fully that little Aria would be wreaking havoc upon the masses soon.

"She looks like trouble." Ivy said and I smiled and a tear slipped from my eye. A memory of how Eric and I had planned out our kids and here I was with Alex. I love Alex but some part of me would always love Eric in a different way and he probably loved me since he died….for me. Alex kissed my tears away and then looked me in the eyes.

"It's us now baby, you're not alone no matter how many of us you lose. There will always be someone here for you, especially me." He said and I realized that he was right. No matter who I would lose I would always have him and now little Aria.


	39. SequelSpinoff: Cops & Hunters: Preview!

**Hey my lovely readers! I know I know, this isn't an update, the story is already finished but i just wanted to let you guys now that i have been seriously considering writing a sequel for the past few months and i finally got the perfect idea! I started it today and here is the prologue. This story isn't about Anya and Alex, but about their Daughter Aria. Hope you guys like it! I'll be posting the prologue and the first chapter tonight! Please check it out! So for all of you guys who have read I Hate Vamps! Hope you like this new story about little Aria!**

_**Cops & Hunters :**_

**Prologue:**

You know that feeling of when something in the early morning manages to annoy you and puts you on a simmering level of anger? And then as the day progresses the littlest of things send your simmering anger to boiling, to the point where you blow over and everyone around you wonders what the hell your problem is? Yeah well I was about to have one of those days. You want to know why? Because the man standing thirty feet away of me was smirking like he just won the freaking lottery is now flaunting it in my face. I was way past simmering and almost to boiling when he started striding over to me. Blake freaking Evans. The man was bane of my existence, and a total pain in the ass.

"What's wrong Ria? Vampire got your throat?" He mocked and I growled up at him, he was using the nickname my parents use. He towered over my five foot three height, with his six foot one height.

"Shut up!" I hissed and he laughed.

"How can you still believe in that kind of crap? Not bad enough you work for a "hunting agency"." He continued and I wanted to rip him apart piece by piece. How dare he mock something he cannot even begin to comprehend? One flash of my fangs and he would realize that every bit of "crap" I had spouted to him was true. Or he'd check himself into a mental hospital. Either reaction would be fine by me.

"Are you done Blake?" I asked, my sharp green eyes piercing his bright blue ones. He grinned and his handsome face became even sexier. Too bad I couldn't punch it, maybe he'd become ugly. He had chiseled features, and a muscular physique. His mop of blonde hair stuck up in the front slightly and looked like it was slightly gelled intentionally. He was totally sexy guy, but a complete waste of time. He was too caught up in being a cop to date. He'd told me that the first second I walked in the door of NYPD headquarters to talk with his mom. Since then we'd hated each other. Most Hunters and Cops didn't get a long. But his parents had. And they had gotten married and had him.

"No I don't think I am. Mom told me you were dying for this case, too bad dad made sure to give it to me. The hunters would never get their hands on a case with this much blood on it." He replied and he leaned in to crowd my person. Warmth emanated off him, it didn't help that New York city was freezing and I was only in a t-shirt and a trench coat, with skin tight jeans and a pair of black leather boots mom got me for my birthday.

"The bloodier the better for us hunters. Your dad will give me the case once he realizes that you won't get anywhere with it. I have the connections and the equipment to take down the criminal. Or you'll come begging me to help your sorry ass out." I snapped and he laughed low in his throat. He suddenly reached out and took a handful of my thick, long, and wavy black hair in his hand and tugged ever so slightly to make me look him straight in the pools of blue on his face.

"Right, because the criminal is a vampire." He hissed sarcastically. Nonbelieving cops were the worst, especially when they don't even realize that one of their mom works with the hunters. "Stay away from my case Aria Sullivan and I'll stay away from that pretty little body of yours." He threatened and then released his hold on my hair and then turned on his heal and walked off towards NYPD headquarters.

"Game on Detective Blake Evans. Game on." I whispered and went in the opposite direction to Hunters Headquarters.

My name is Aria Sullivan, I am eighteen years old and am daughter of legend hunter Anya Varma now Anya Sullivan and half vampire Alexander Sullivan. I am a half vampire like my father, and I am a hunter just like my mother. And the most important vampire case was just stolen from me by a clueless New York Police Department Chief detective whose parents are friends with mine.


End file.
